The Truth revealed
by Shadowfox32459
Summary: A person from Narutos past comes back with a surprise who is he Main pairing Naru/Hina Sas/Saku M/F preg
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fan fiction reviews welcome.**

**Chapter 1**

**Return to the Leaf, Leaving the Sound**

The sound of screams could be heard outside of the Hidden sound compound with none other than Sasuke Uchiha killing the sound ninja that stood in his way.** Get out of my way,** flashing through hand signs **Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu,** Sasuke runs through the now burned corpses**, Almost there I need to hurry I'm getting low on Chakra** Sasuke pants out as he makes a mad dash for the exit.

Once he makes it outside he runs smack dab into 25 sound jounin**, where are you off to Sasuke-sama.** Sasuke yells**, out I'm going back to my home I'm tried of Orochimaru and Kabuto's sick ways I should have never left Konoha. The leader of the group chuckles, sorry Sauske-sama we just can't allow that,** as one by one they start drawing kunai and other assorted blades.

Sasuke draws his Kusonagi as a voice echos throughout the clearing,** don't move Sasuke just rest up.** Within seconds the clearing starts to fill with cherry blossoms blinding Sasukes vision, then all that can be heard his blood filled screams. When the flower storm ends there across the clearing are the shredded remains of the sound ninjas. Sasuke looks in awe then whispers to himself**, what an amazing justu,** before a figure drops down before Sasuke**, come on before they send more,** Sasuke asks before following **who are,** the figure just says **a friend.**

***inside the Hidden Sound 2 hours later***

**WHAT DO YOU MEAN 25 OF MY BEST MEN WERE SLAUTERED BY ONE JUTSU** the serpent Sannin screams, the terrified chunnin replies,** I only saw these cherry blossoms cut the men to pieces before Sasuke-sama took off with an unknown person,** Orochimaru smirks **cherry blossoms you say there is only one person I know of that can use that jutsu you have done well now go before I kill you.** After the piss scared chunnin leaves Kabuto asks **Orochimaru-sama who is this man,** Orochimaru begins to chuckle** he is the one who invented the curse mark jutsu before I got a hold of it, get our elite jounin we have planning to do.**

***just outside of the Fire Country***

Sasuke begins to tire after running for 5 hours and being low on Chakra,** can we slow down or rest,** the unknown figure says **sorry we need to go for another 5 hours but if your tiring I can help he **bites his thumb and goes through the hand signs Boar, Dog, Monkey, Bird, Sheep,** Summoning Justu.** A puff of smoke appears and out for the smoke comes a white and black 5 tailed-fox **Yan, Ying we need a lift can you help, **they both nod the heads and kneel.** Hop on Sasuke their 2 of the fastest I have,** they both mount their foxes and take off like bullets.

***Meanwhile in Konoha***

**SAKURA-CHAN** a certain loudmouth blond gennin yells out in the middle of the street, the pink-headed medical chunnin just sighs **hello Naruto, Sakura-chan do you want to go to dinner with me tonight and maybe catch a movie after words.** Sakura just sighs,** Naruto please stop asking me out I can't return your feelings for me, your like a brother to me and that's all it can't be anything else I'm sorry.** Naruto just gives a sincere smile,** I'm sorry Sakura-chan but it's alright I know you have feelings for Sasuke and I will stand by my promise and bring him home to you**, Sakura just hugs him **I know Naruto I know.**

After leaving Sakura at the hospital Naruto heads to Team 7s old training grounds to practice unknown to him a certain Hyuuga heiress has been following him after seeing what happened between him and Sakura she wants to add some comfort to him, she has loved him since the academy and longed to tell. She calls out to him **N..Naruto-kun,** he turns around from the stump he is assaulting,** oh hey Hinata-chan I didn't see you there. **Hinata was trying to build up her courage and tell him her feelings **I heard you talking to Sakura earlier, **as soon as she mentioned that his expression fell as he spoke tears started to form in his eyes**, why can't I find someone to love and care for me, but Naruto-kun you do have someone who loves and cares for you.** The tears start to fall **but I want someone to feel that way other than a brother or a son, but a lover.** Hinata throws herself into his arms and kiss his lips why a burning passion, he is shocked at first and then starts to return the kiss with equal passion.

After a few moments the separate,** Hinata does this mean** she just smiles** yes Naruto-kun I did mean it when I said you have someone who loves and cares for you.** He looks at her with love and longing** how long have you felt this way,** Hinata blushes **since the academy.** Naruto looks with shame **I'm so sorry Hinata-chan,** Hinata looks up at him with tears hoping he will not reject him **why Naruto-kun,** he looks down at her with tears back into his eyes **for not seeing your love sooner and brushing you off for Sakura, I'm so happy you told me.** They kiss again with more love and passion then the last unbeknownst to them Neji and TenTen are heading their way to tell Naruto of a get together of all their friends that night.

Neji and TenTen had run into Sakura on her lunch break and told her of the party that was going to be held that very night and asked her where they could find Naruto, after being told they could probably find him at the training grounds knowing he had been going there a lot more since Sai was killed by two Akatsuki member 2 months ago. They both knew of the rivalry between the two they really hadn't become friends up until the very end, so the both headed to Team 7's training grounds the expected to see Naruto but what they had not expected to see was Naruto sitting next to a tree with Hinata in his lap engaging in a very passionate make-out session. Ten-Ten smiled at her friend happy that she was finally able to tell Naruto that she loved him and to have his love back, Neji just stood there stunned, happy for his cousin and her new found love and shocked that the once shy girl is sitting out in the open playing tonsil hockey with the renowned Demon of the Hidden Leaf village, he of course knew of the Kyuubi no Yoko spirit inside his friend but the only time he was like a demon was when he was protecting his friends and home.

Neji clears his throat announcing to the two lover that they were there. Both Hinata and Naruto separated both blushing a deep crimson, Neji started to speak with a blush on his own cheeks** well Naruto we just came to tell you that there is a party at that new restaurant on the eastern side of the village it is at 8:30, and Hinata-sama you better hurry or you'll be late for you training session with Hiashi-sama.** Hinata gasps and bolts up**, I forgot all about that** she give Naruto a quick kiss before taking off at full speed.

Neji turns to Naruto **it's nice to see you finally see her and her love for you,** Naruto smiles **yeah I can't believe I missed all the signs I'm a damn fool for not seeing it before.** TenTen gives him a quick hug**, your not a fool you just didn't know the feeling since you know you were alone most of your life you just did you know the feeling at least you know now that she loves you and you love her,** then her expression turn serious and down right scary** just remember if you hurt her you'll have me, Neji, Kiba, Shino, and Akamaru to deal with,** Naruto Just gulps and nods. TenTen turns and leave**, man Neji how do you deal with that temper,** Neji chuckles** you just do when you love someone the way I love her,** Naruto laughs**, man god help men in love Neji **laughs as well.

***Hyuuga Mansion***

Hinata arrives 2 minutes before her train with her father starts, Hiashi is sitting on the porch over looking the courtyard where he trains with his children and nephew.** You were almost late Hinata I'm sorry father I lost track of time. Lets begin Hinata,** Hiashi takes up the Juken fighting stance.** Yes father** Hinata takes up the stance as well, she makes the first move charging straight at her father faster than he as ever seen her move in his life. They go at it for about 2 and ½ hours with finally Hiashi on the ground and his daugther as the victor, Hiashi sits up Hinata **you are much stronger since the last time we sparred I think you could give Neji a run for his money,** Hinata just smiled and tears started to form in her eyes. Hiashi looks at this **Hinata what's wrong, it's nothing father that's the first time you have ever complimented on me when it comes to my fighting.**

Hiashi looks on at his first born with the faints of smiles on his lips,** that is all for today, I understand from Neji that you have a party to go to this evening you should start getting ready it's almost dusk. Thank you father** Hinata moves into the house and heads to her room to pick out an outfit and shower.

***Outside the Hokages office***

Naruto sighs and thinks to himself I guess there is no one else, Kakashi is out on a mission, Iruka-sensei is teaching class and this is to important to trust the Pervy sages help. He knows on the door and he hears a loud and angry Tsunade speak enter, he gulps and opens the door and walks in. Tsunade looks up from her mountain of paper work at Naruto,** what do you need Naruto I'm very busy.** Naruto gulps and nervously fidgets**, I was wondering if you could help me clothes shopping for tonight Tsusade-sama.** The hokage lifts an eyebrow and thinks to herself **there must be something big for him not to call me granny-Tsunade well I'll help to find out what it is,** she then speaks to Naruto **ok Naruto I'll give you hand I'm guess you need a womans opinion, yes Tsunade-sama.**

People look at the pair as the walk through the streets toward one of Konohas most famous clothing store. When the door opens and the store owner comes and greets them,** greetings Hokage-sama, Naruto-san,** the store owner had always liked the blond ninja he was one of the few who saw the boy as a person and not the demon trapped within him,** what can I help you with this fine evening.** Naruto just smiled at the old man and said **I need some dress clothes for a small party at that new restaurant that has opened up.** The old man just chuckled** and let me guess you have a young lady that you are trying to impress am I right**, Naruto just blushed and nodded**,** Tsunade smiled and said **it wouldn't happen to be a certain pink-haired chunnin.** Naruto shook his head **no,** Tsunade looked shock and smiled** well lets get started Naruto.**

They finally picked out a white shirt with a flame like design on the bottom and a red swirl on the black and a nice black pair of dress slacks**. Well Naruto you should head back home and get ready,** Naruto looks at her with shock** but I still need to pay for these,** Tsunade just chuckles before saying** it's on me Naruto get going, thank you Tsunade-sama.** After Naruto exit's the shop the shop owner turns to her** that will be $105.97 Hokage-sama** she pays the man and goes back to shopping to find some thing for herself.

Running across the roof tops Kyuubi finally starts to speak**, so kit I must say you picked a winner in a mate with that Hyuuga girl,** Naruto blushes **shut it you stupid fox she's not my mate.** Kyuubi's dark laughter could be heard in the back of his mind** could have fooled me the way you were trying to suck each other teeth out. Just keep out of my relationship Kyuubi I refuse to let you hurt her, now that hurts kit I would never hurt her actually I'm quite happy for you. Wow Kyuubi that must have hurt to say**

**You have no idea kit,** Kyuubi chuckles before retreating back into Naruto's mind to sleep.

***in the middle of the Fire Country about 150 miles from the Hidden Leaf Village***

Sasuke and the stranger had been riding the foxes for several hours before stopping for the night. The man looks over at Sasuke and says **we should reach Konoha by the day after tomorrow at the earliest, but for now Summoning Jutsu** he summons a medium size black fox and tells it to find some food for the night. Sasuke couldn't place it but there was something slightly familiar about this man but he knew he had never seen him before.

**So who are you and why did you help me, also why where you at the Hidden Sound compound.** The man started to laugh deeply well,** they reason I helped you is because you are a fellow Leaf ninja,** Sasuke looks shocked **you are from Konoha. Yeah I'm an ex-Anbu Jounin from Konoha and as for the reason I was there is because I was on a mission to watch the movements of Orochimaru and the sound. So you were sent by Tsunade-sama to spy on me. No Sasuke I was sent to the third Hokage to find Orochimaru and find out what he was up to.**

**As to who I am well my name is Takamichi Namikaze.** Sasuke was sure he had heard that last name somewhere before. Takamichi noticed this **don't worry it will come to you.** Sasuke looks shocked and Takamichi just smiled** you can't be.**


	2. Chapter 2

I will be adding things from other Animes as jutsus this is not a crossover to any of them

Chapter 2

The Leaf Blade of Konoha *slight lime*

**"You're the son of the Fourth Hokage" **said a shocked Sasuke. Takamichi took off his head wrap and revealed his wild spiked blond hair and his piercing blue eyes he said smirking "**that's right my father was Minato Namikaze also known as the fourth Hokage"**. Sasuke was speechless he was in the presence of the son of one of greatest ninjas of all time. "**Get some sleep Ying and Yan will stand watch we have to get moving first thing in the morning" **Takamichi yawned loudly and fell asleep. Sasuke was restless for awhile thinking of what had happened in the last 24 hours before he to fell asleep.

*The Swaying Leaf Restaurant Konoha*

Naruto was sweating bullets he couldn't wait to see Hinata and telling everyone about their relationship, he knew how protective Kiba is about Hinata, he knew Shino was a force to be reckoned with. **"Well kit should we going in and face the firing squad because it's now or never" **sighed a certain demon fox, "**yeah Kyuubi lets go." **Naruto opened the door and entered and spotted his group and headed their way.

Hinata was having a conversation with Sakura and Ino when she noticed as certain blond ninja when she gets up and gives him a kiss in front of everyone that he quickly returns. "**Well kit I guess they know now," **Naruto chuckled at the fox "**yeah I guess you right," **everyone just looked in awe, Kiba looked slightly irked and the girls just had the it's about time look on all their faces. Sakura sat next to the couple and asked "**so when did you start dating?" **Hinata responded "**after you told him to stop asking you for a date and I followed him to the training grounds when I told him that I loved him," **all the girls and most of the guys save for one congratulated them and wished the well, Kiba just pouted like a beaten puppy. Shino put his hand on Kiba shoulder "**don't worry Kiba there's a girl out the for you." **

Towards the middle of the evening the girl cuddled into the arms of their men Shikamaru to Temari, Ino to Chouji, Hinata into Naruto and TenTen to Neji. Everyone was amazed at the main course that Naruto was actually eating the vegetables on his plate and not picking them out, because everyone knew that he wouldn't go near any greens. At the end of the night everyone went their separate ways Hinata went with Neji and TenTen because they all knew that Hiashi wouldn't approve just yet about his daughter with Naruto, the only reason Hiashi allowed Hanabi to be with Konohamaru was because he was the grandson of the late Third Hokage.

The next morning Naruto was summoned to the Hokages office for some unknown reason. "**Naruto do you know why you have been summoned here" **asked a slightly inebriated Sannin, "**no idea Tsunade-sama"** said Naruto said shaking his head. "**It's come to my knowledge that out of the Rookie nine you are the only one who is not a Chunnin so as of today because of your mission log you are here by promoted to the rank of chunnin congratulations Naruto"** said a now smiling Hokage. Naruto was running across the village roof in his new chunnin vest cheering himself. He looks down at the street and spots Neji and Hinata walking down towards the ramen stand and drops down next to them "**hey guys look I'm finally a chunnin" **says an hyper Naruto, Hinata thrusts herself into his arms as she tell's him congratulations, "**well it's about time Naruto" **chuckles Neji.

*first light at Sasukes camp*

**"Sasuke wake up it's time to head out we have a lot of ground to cover we need to make it across the river by this afternoon" **Takamichi said shaking the asleep Uchiha. Sasuke returned to the world of the living slowly, **man Sasuke how much chakra did you use yesterday** Takamichi asked slightly concerned. When Sasuke awoke fully he said **I was throwing jutsu one after another I think I over did it I'm gonna need the fox again. **Sasuke mounted Ying and they took off for their home the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

**So what was your father like Takamichi **a curious Sasuke asked. **Well he was kind of a prankster but he had a heart of gold, he had a strange thing for ramen** he said, Sasuke thought to himself that kind of sounds like Naruto. Takamichi spoke again **he had this commanding but carefree presence and he loved his family. What about your mother **Sasuke wondered, Takamichi's face fell **she died giving birth to me I never got to know her, but my father told me she was so beautiful and powerful **he hands Sasuke a old picture **this is her.** Sasuke looks at the picture memories of his own mother come into his mind as a stray tear falls from his eye he couldn't imagine not knowing his mother, he then started thinking about Naruto how he never knew either of his parents and felt very sorry for both othe blonds** shes very beautiful** he tells the blond jounin.

About the noon the stop for lunch the area was rich with game, fruit trees, and berry bushes. After eating and a short bath in a nearby stream they were on their way again.

*outside the Konoha Hospital*

**I can't wait to show Sakura** said Naruto, **like the pale-eyed boy said it's about damn time kit you were starting to make us look bad by being suck a low level ninja** said a certain demon as Naruto grumbled something under his breath before walking inside. He walks up to the receptionist and asks **excuse me can you tell me Sakura Haruno is, **the receptionist looks up and points him down the hall, he thanks her and heads down the hall.

Sakurawas stressed to the max three academy students were in the hospital for wounds for not listening to Iruka, two for kunai and shuriken wounds and one who burned himself to trying to perform a high level fire jutsu and he was acting like a big baby. She was telling to hold still while she was try to heal the two major burns and he kept squirming at that the time she was getting pissed Naruto happen to walk in the door she looks up **good Naruto you here help me hold him down while I try to heal these burns **Naruto repiled **no problem Shadow Clone Jutsu **four clones popped into the room each holding a limb as Sakura heal the burns to the best of her ability **maybe now you will listen to you sensei and not try to do things on your own like that next time you may not get away with a few burns or kunai wounds** she said looking at the three children sternly, the kids just nod.

Sakura turns and looks at Naruto noticing that he is wearing a chunnin vest she congratulants him and they head to the ramen stand for lunch. They sat down and order their meal Sakura turned to the blond goofball **so you finally made chunnin and you didn't even have to take the exams again you never cease to amaze me Naruto **she said with a warm smile. He just grinned **yeah Tsunade-sama called me into her office and threw the vest at me and told me I made chunnin and you just wait next stop Hokage** he said before diving into his ramen, she didn't miss the fact that he called her sensei Tsunade-sama instead of his usually granny-Tsunade but she let it slide for now **I noticed you didn't walk Hinata home last night **she turned to look at her teammate who's face had fallen he spoke after a moment **the three of us knew that Hinata's father wouldn't approve of me because I have nothing to offer the Hyuuga clan and for what they think I am. **Sakura knew what he meant now a days most of the villages have excepted Naruto as a ninja but there were still some like Hiashi and the Hyuuga elders who thought of him as the Kyuubi and not the person he is **don't worry Naruto things will work out you'll see **she said with a heartfelt smile, **Thank you Sakura.**

After lunch Naruto went back to the training grounds to work on his new Rasengan, after about an hour and a half he was able to get three near perfect spheres and one fully perfect sphere he sits on the ground. After a few moments his sensitive ears pick a small noise that sounds like a muffled moan coming from the bushes to his side about thirty feet away. He slowly creeps over to the source as he peers into the bush he wasn't expecting to see a nude Hanabi and Konohamaru. Hanabi has her hand around Konohamaru cock jerking it with gusto, while the boy had two fingers buried in her young and very wet pussy with his thumb working double time on her clit both playing an extreme game of tonsil hockey.

**Man you humans keep mating at a younger age every year kit **chuckled Kyuubi, **shut it fox your almost as bad as the pervy sage **Naruto shouts at his tenant. As he watches he knows he should step in and stop the scene before him but since they are both gennin they are adults in the eyes of the village, he decides he'll let them finish but stop them if they try to take it further than what the are doing now. The two gennin pull apart for air before changing into a sixty-nine, Hanabi slow starts to work the lads shaft with her tongue before kissing the head and taking it into her mouth. Konohamaru starts off by kissing her nether lips before licking around them. The girl moans lightly sending vibrations through the boy cock as his tongue pushes her folds aside to dip into the sweet moisture inside. The moaning picks up as the boys tongue run several passes of the girls clit, Hanabi is sucking him off like a pro almost taking all of him into her throat her nose almost touching his balls.

Naruto sits and watches resisting the urge and the Kyuubi yelling at him to rid himself of the sexual frustration building up inside of himself, he would not stoop so low as to jack himself at the sight of these two teens. Hanabi was the first to cum she moans heavily on Konohamaru as she covers him in her love, he follows right after her shooting load after load of his seed down her throat. Naruto knew they were done so he flared his chakra bit to announce that he was there and that they were to stop what they were doing. The two teens quickly dresses as he came into view Konohamaru looked at him **oh boss it's you it thought it was someone** to but he quickly shuts up when he sees the look on Naruto's face a very upset look. **So how long have you guys been doing this and how far has it gone **says the blonde chunnin looking at both of the teens the boy looks at him and says **what business is it of yours **what we do looking very upset at Naruto. Naruto sighs and says **it's my business since I consider you a brother and the fact that you guys are treading on dangerous ground here what if Hanabi gets pregnant you guys are only thirteen I mean are you at least using protection. **Hanabi blushes before saying **we haven't yet we've just touched each other neither of us is ready for that step yet, **she knew Naruto was dating her sister she heard Neji and Hinata talking about it last night when they got home and that Neji was good friends with the loud-mouthed blond if he wanted to Naruto could tell Neji and that would get back to her father.

Both teens listen as the blond tells them about the consequences of their actions a and both knew he was right and was only looking out for them both. As he left the pair Naruto headed for his apartment and a hot shower not knowing that a surprise will be waiting for him in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of this story except for Takamichi, I also do not own any likenesses either I own nothing here

Chapter 3

The Leaf Style

*Sasuke's camp that evening*

Sasuke's mind was running with questions and every time he got an answer another question popped into his head. He wanted answers but he was afraid to ask, what his own answers were right but what if he was wrong he didn't want to insult the Fourths son because he could sense how powerful Takamichi was and it down right scared the living hell out of him.

Takamichi looked up from his dinner with a curious look adorned on his features **"Something wrong Sasuke you look very puzzled."**

Sasuke's eyes grew slightly bigger knowing his curiosity had just caught up to him **"Takamichi you wouldn't happen to have a younger brother would you"**

Takamichi smirked slightly **"Actually I do have a younger half brother he should be about 14 or 15 by now I haven't seen him in years because of this long term mission and a wounding I had received just before."**

Sasuke knew Naruto was about 15 so that had to be who Takamichi's half brother was but should he ask **"Your half brothers name wouldn't happen to be Naruto Uzumaki would it."**

Takamichi just nodded and Sasuke just left it be for the moment, he wondered who Naruto's mother would have been and how young the Fourth was when Takamichi was born the man before him looked to be about 24 years of age. He pondered over that for a moment the Fourth was in his last twenties when he died so Takamichi had to have been born when he was in hismid teens 15 or 16 at the most

Takamichi started to laugh a little and Sasuke just looked bewildered **"what's so funny Takamichi"** He asked

**"I'm just wondering if my grandfather is still up to his old tricks the dirty old pervert"** Takamichi choked out while holding his gut.

Sasuke's interest started to peek "**Who is your grandfather."**

**"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" **The blond jounin said grinning.

**"Try me"** the young Uchiha grinned.

**"Ok I warned you my Grandfather is none other than the Toad Sannin Jiraya"** Takamichi stated.

Sasuke just fell over twitching and Takamichi said "**see I told you."**

*Naruto's apartment*

Naruto woke up the same way he did everyday, he got up, ate his breakfast then headed to the training grounds for his usual workout. Across town a certain Hyuuga was sitting atop the Hokage monument thinking about her lover and why her younger sister blushed and looked light a deer in the headlights when she mentioned Naruto around her last night.

*Sasukes camp morning*

Sasuke awoke earlier than he did upon the previous day having rested and his Chakra no longer depleted he was at full strength and ready to return home, but also fearful as for what his punishment would be for deserting his home and friends. He was traveling with the son of a legend in Konoha and found out that Naruto was also the son of the Fourth.

**"We will run until we reach the village after that we will go to the Hokage, I have much to speak with her about"** Takamichi said now standing in his jounin uniform complete with a black leaf village protector on his forehead and a katana strapped across his back.

Sasuke nods **"how long before we reach the village."**

**"We should reach the village by midday unless we run into trouble along the way, I know for a fact there are a few ninjas from the sound spying on the Leaf"** the jounin looked at him with a very serious look upon his face **"Lets just hope we can avoid any trouble let head out."**

They both took off running through the trees. The scenery whizzed by as the ran there were so many questions Sasuke wanted to ask but he knew that they would have to wait if what the blond said true they could be expecting company at any moment and he would have to be alert and ready for anything. He knew how Orochimaru trained his ninja, they would be ruthless almost inhuman just like the Sannin himself, if they were found there would be blood shed.

It was about 9:30 by the sun when they did encounter trouble thirteen sound ninja stood in a clearing making it so the could no proceed, there were two jounin the rest were chunnin.

The blond jounin just sighed **"Well so much for making good time I hate unexpected delays don't you."**

Sasuke grinned **"Yeah tell me about it I just want to get home and rest"** he place his hand on his Kusonagi preparing for battle.

One of the Sound jounin spoke **"well Sasuke-sama if you wish to go home it's the other way, unless you plan to betray us like you did those fools in the Leaf"** they ready there kunai.

Sasuke's eyes flashed with anger as he activated the Sharingan, the blond ninja stepped in front of the Uchiha and grinned **"Don't worry Sasuke just relax and let me show you why I'm known as the Leaf Blade of Konoha."**

Takamichi's hand fly through all twelve hands signs and one that Sasuke and the sound ninja hand never seen before, his skin, clothes everything glow a bright pink color **"Leaf Style: Senbon Sakura Jutsu"** the pink glow begins to peel off of his person and turned into the cherry blossom petals he had seen the day before and in a flash the cut down the enemy ninja leaving nothing but screams and shredded remains.

**"Lets head out Sasuke"** Takamichi said turn to Sasuke before taking to the trees and towards there home.

Along the way Sasuke askes **"What was the jutsu I have never heard of the Leaf Style before."**

**"It is a jutsu style that I myself invented like my father invented the Rasengan, all of our family members have to improve the Rasengan in there own way and create their own technique as well it's kind of a right of passage in our family"** the Jounin stated as he picked up the pace.

The rest of the trip was made in relative silence as they made the way to Konoha as Takamichi said they did reach the village around midday. They were met at the gate by the usual guard and at which time Sasuke was placed in hand-cuffs and was almost thrown into prison if the Leaf Blade hadn't stopped them, he told them to let the Hokage decide the punishment of the young Uchiha since he did come back of his own accord.

About ten minutes later they found themselves inside the office of the Hokage Tsunade you had a very miffed look on her face. Though she was happy to see the Fourth eldest son, but she wasn't to happy that Sasuke was back after nearly getting the team that was sent after him killed almost 3 years ago.

**"So Sasuke what do you think I should do with you, you did leave the village to join or greatest enemy and nearly getting the team that was sent to bring you back home killed"** said the very peeved Hokage.

**"I will take any punishment you decide I should have Hokage-sama there is nothing I can say that can repair the damage and the pain to my friends and the village, if you wish to have me placed in prison or have my life terminated I will except anything you dedice for it"** Sasuke said with his head bowed **"I will also give you information on Orochimaru, the sound and his plans."**

Tsunade looked shocked for a moment the Sasuke Uchiha she remembered was a selfish arrogant brat who tried to always tell people what to do and never to responsibility like this **"Well Sasuke I will not pass judgment on you I will leave that to Sakura and Naruto they will decide what we do with you Shizune was sent to retrieve them so we will wait."**

After a few moments the the door opens

*at Team 7's training field*

Sakura had shown up about 9:00 and started to help Naruto with his training, it was a basic taijutsu match but without Sakuras insane strength her punches left a few small bruises instead of broken bones. Hinata, Neji, and TenTen showed up around 11:00 with a picnic lunch and asked the two teammates to join them.

Hinata and Naruto sat close together sharing the same bento. They all start to chat about their latest missions.

Neji turns to Naruto and asks **"Naruto why does Hanabi get nervous when we have mentioned you name lately."**

Naruto started to choke on the gyouza that he had been eat reaching for the tea that he was given **"I'm sorry Neji but that is private between Hanabi and Konohamaru"** he said with a dash of crimson across his cheeks,

Hinata looks at him **"between Hanabi and her boyfriend huh let me guess you caught them doing something you thought that they shouldn't be doing am I right Naruto-kun"** Hinata said with a slight smirked on her lips,

Naruto just nods and blushes.

Neji looks slightly angry **"so you just left them alone after words to do god knows what"** he said with anger in his voice.

Naruto just sighed and explained what he saw and also what he had told both teens. Hinata reaches over giving him a firm sincere kiss proud of Naruto for being calm and mature when he spoke to her sister and her boyfriend. Neji and Hinata both agreed since Naruto had taken care of the situation that there was no need to speak to Hiashi about what had happened.

It was an hour and a half after the confrontation Shizune showed up and asked Sakura and Naruto to please come to the Hokage tower as soon as possible for something very urgent.

They took off towards Tsunades office both wondering what's going on.

**"Hey Naruto what do you thinks going on"** Sakura asked.

**"No clue Sakura we should have another mission so soon my they've heard something about Sasuke or the Akasuki I guess we'll find out when we get there"** Naruto said.

**"Well kit we'll just have to wait and see"** piped in Kyuubi.

They make it to the tower and start walking down the hall towards the office both had one thing on their mind and that's was what Tsunade had in store for them.

They open the door and they both just said one thing.

**"Sasuke."**

**please review**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Judgment *slight lime*

Of all the things Naruto expected to see today Sasuke his old teammate and rival was at the bottom. Sakura's eyes widened in shock the man she loved had finally returned home even though he was in shackles. Their eyes fell upon the tall blond that was standing beside Sasuke he looked like the dead Fourth Hokage.

"Tsunade-shishou I thought the Fourth Hokage was dead why is he here" said a very shocked Sakura.

"See Hokage-sama it's the same where ever I go people mistake me for my father" chuckled Takamichi looking at the pink-haired kunochi. If it were possibly the two chunnin's jaws would have hit the floor as their eye's grew to the size of dinner plates.

"WHAT" screamed Naruto

"you're the son of the Fourth Hokage" said Sakura.

"That's enough of that for the moment Sakura, Naruto you have been summoned here to decide the punishment for Sasuke Uchiha's abandonment of the Hidden Leaf village what is you decision" the Hokage asks. Sakura and Naruto just look at each other in an awkward silence before Naruto spoke up "Why is it our decision for his punishment, why do you need our opinion?"

Before Tsunade was able to say anything Sasuke turned to them " Because my defection harmed you two them most, not just bodily harm but emotional as well I will except any punishment you think of even." he sighs for a moment "if it means being executed I'll except it" he drops to his knees and bows down before his old teammates.

Sakura couldn't see it, but Naruto's sensitive nose picked up the faint smell of tears coming from the Uchiha. "Tsunade-sama we'll need sometime to think and sleep on our decision before we pass judgement, but Sasuke what of Itachi do you still want to gain power and seek revenge on him?"

Sasuke stands with tear trails on his face " No Naruto I will gain power to make myself stronger and a better ninja Itachi will play no role in that, if he appears then I will fight him to protect my home and friends but that is all" he said with a slight smirk on his face. Naruto nods his understanding and turns to Tsunade "we will return in the morning with our decision Tsunade-sama."

"Sakura why don't you head home and get some rest your probably exhausted what with work at the hospital and sparring today" Naruto stated before turning to the Hokage and he guests as Sakura nodded and left knowing Naruto wanted a chance to talk to her sensei.

"So Sasuke what made you change your mind and return to us the last few times I saw you, you wanted nothing to do with us and tried to kill me on both occasions?" Sasuke sighed " Because I was tired of Orochimaru and Kabuto's sick ways and I finally said enough is enough" he said in a half truth remembering what Orochimaru told Kabuto the day before he decided to defect from the Sound.

*flashback*

"Orochimaru-sama I'm concerned about young Sasuke" said Kabuto. Orochimaru with his usual smirk on his face asked " Really and why is the Kabuto?"

" It's just ever since he saw Naruto again I've noticed a change in him that has me concerned" Kabuto stated " I'm worried that he may betray us or something far worse, he needs to be under tighter surveillance just to make sure nothing does go wrong"

Unbeknownst to them Sasuke was listening. "Kabuto you worry to much, he can not harm either of us while he has the curse seal" the Sannin chuckled "While it is in place his chakra is sealed, he will never get the power he wishes for and with his chakra sealed he can not resist me when I steal his body."

Sasuke had been debating fleeing from the sound ever since he ran back into his old team but now he had more reason than ever to leave. He no longer wanted this false power Orochimaru promised or the revenge on Itachi, He just wanted to go home his true home.

*end of flashback*

Takamichi turned to Tsunade " Hokage-sama I need to return home soon I have to get things ready and I need to get my report ready for you" Tsunade just nodded as the blond jounin disappeared. Sasuke was escorted to a holding cell where he would stay for the night waiting for his fate in the morning.

Naruto left the office after getting his answers and headed to his apartment to thinkof the days events and what Sasuke's punishment should be. He couldn't have him executed Sakura would never forgive him, hell he would never be able to forgive himself if he did. When he reached his apartment he shrugged out of his clothes and into the shower.

*Sakura's apartment*

When Sakura returned home she hopped into the shower and had some dinner before she sat down and started to think of how Sasuke should be punished for the crimes he had committed against the village and his comrades, but could she really decide the fate of the man she loved more than anything.

She looked over at her stereo and turned it on thinking that some music would help her think, hell I had before when she was stuck on a problem. She remembered the mix CD that Temari had made her for her birthday a few years ago she popped it in, she listened to the first two songs then track three came on she listened to this song a lot.

Everything But The Girl

Missing (Like the Deserts Miss The Rain)

I step off the train I'm walkin' down your street again And past your door But you don't live there anymoreIt's years since you've been there And now you've disappeared somewhere Like outer spaceYou've found some better placeAnd I miss you (Like the deserts miss the rain)And I miss youOh(Like the deserts miss the rain)

She always listened to this song when she was hurting in her heart when her parents died, after Sai died and on a few other occasions. This song helped sooth her soul and remember the happy times of the past.

Could you be dead? You always were two steps ahead Of ev'ryone We'd walk behind while you would runI look up at your house And I can almost hear you shout, down to me Where I always used to be And I miss you(Like the deserts miss the rain)And I miss you (Like the deserts miss the rain)Back on the train I ask why did I come again Can I confess? I've been hangin' 'round your old addressAnd the years have proved To offer nothin' since you movedYou're long goneBut I can't move on

Temari said this song was popular in Suna and that the teenage girls would dance with it on repeat for hour she could help but giggle at the thought of that sight

And I miss you Oh-oh (Like the deserts miss the rain)And I miss you, yeah(Like the deserts miss the rain) And I miss youI step off the train I'm walkin' down your street again Past your door I guess you don't live there anymoreIt's years since you've been there And now you've disappeared somewhere Like outer spaceYou've found some better placeAnd I miss you(Like the deserts miss the rain)And I miss you, yeah(Like the deserts miss the rain)And I miss you, and I miss you(Like the deserts miss the rain)And I miss you, yeah(Like the deserts miss the rain)Deserts miss the rain(Like the deserts miss the rain) Like the deserts miss the rain(Like the deserts miss the rain)

Sakura sat on her bed in her night gown with her knees at her chest rocking slightly unable to think. She remembered the look on Sasuke a face she had never seen it before so sincere, it made her feel kinda hot and she started to grow wet. She slipped out of her night gown looking at her breasts, they had grown in the past few years she started out as a small a-cup now she was a small c-cup. She rubbed her breasts and tweaked her nipples getting a soft moan in her throat.

She could feel herself soaking the white cotton panties that she always wore to bed and that they were starting to become very uncomfortable, she slowly slipped them down her supple thighs down to her ankles. She shaved herself save for a small pink square just above her clit her sex was already glistening and protruding, her thighs damp and slightly sticky.

She reached down and ran her fingers lightly but firmly across her fold sending small shockwaves of pleasure coursing through her being. Spreading herself she felt to cool air hit her heated flesh which made a strange but pleasurable feeling hit her. As she dipped her finger into her tight wetness she started to think about a certain dark-haired boy from her past, slowly pumping the digit into her virgin opening. She started to pant more heavily as she slipped another finger into herself with her other hand on her breast groping, fondling it her moans echoed through the apartment.

Her thumb now rested on her swollen clit caressing it send her voice and pleasure to a new height. Every once and awhile she would curl her long slender finger inside brushing sensitive spots within her pussy making her juices flow more freely and the sound of her dampness reverberated through the room her fingers and thumb now quickened their pace as she felt the growing coil in her abdomen grow tighter her cries of ecstasy growing louder with each pasting moment.

Her hips racked against her finger she knew that she was almost at her end. She cried Sasuke's name to the heavens as she climaxed, she came with fierce intensity her cum rushing out of her pussy like a geyser. She pulled her soaked finger from her pussy wincing slightly at the empty feeling she had. She pulled her fingers into her mouth cleaning her cum of her fingers, which brought to mind the encounter she had with Ino a few years back. She turned off her stereo and light and fell asleep in her afterglow.

*Naruto's apartment*

He knew more than likely Sakura would not be able to think of a punishment for Sasuke so the responsibility fell on him alone he had thought this through and I was the best way to test Sasuke to see if he could be trusted again.

He made five Shadow clones and sent them on their way he was just hoping that he would get the help he need tomorrow before turning over and falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

People talking

**_Kyuubi talking_**

**Thoughts**

Chapter 5

The Decision

*Sasuke's Cell*

" I wonder what Naruto's going to decide, is he going to order my death it's fine if that happens" Sasuke looks out of the bars of his cell seeing the star's and the moon's pale light one his face. "I had forgotten how beautiful the night is here, I never could see the night's sky at the Sound I was such a fool" Sasuke said sighing to himself

"Well I guess I should get some sleep because tomorrow everything is going to change" he lays back on his cot a slips into restless sleep.

*Naruto's Apartment just after dawn*

Naruto didn't sleep much the night before, his mind kept running his plan over in his mind would Sasuke follow his plan or would Sasuke trick them and try to kill them all. He rose out of bed and turned on his CD player and climbed into the shower while in the background Everything Burns by Anastacia (feat. Ben Moody) played

(She sits in her corner,Singing herself to sleep Wrapped in all of the promises That no one seems to keep She no longer cries to herself No tears left to wash away Just diaries of empty pages Feelings gone astray But she will sing…)

This CD he always listens to when he has a lot on his mind

('Till everything burns, While everyone screams, Burning their lies, Burning my dreams All of this hate And all of this pain I'll burn it all down, As my anger reigns, 'Till everything burns)

This song in particular reminded him of his past as a child that no one liked and rejected just because of the demon inside of him and not the lonely boy he was just wanting friends and a family.

(Walking through life, unnoticed Knowing that no one cares Too consumed in their masquerade, No one sees her there And still she sings…)

Iruka-sensei and Team 7 was the first time he actually felt like he had a purpose in the world, his dream was to be Hokage to make the village notice him, now he wants the title to protect the village and lead the future ninja of the village to a shining future.

('Till everything burns, While everyone screams, Burning their lies, Burning my dreams All of this hate And all of this pain I'll burn it all down, As my anger reigns, Till everything -)

Naruto just hopes that everything goes smoothly and prays to god that he wouldn't have to kill Sasuke. He ends his shower just as the song comes to it's end.

(Yeah) BurnsEverything burns (Everything burns) Everything burns Watching it all fade away (All fade away) Everyone scream, Everyone scream...(Watching it all fade away) Ohhh, oh... (While everyone screams,) Burning their lies, Burning my dreams (All of this hate) And all of this pain I'll burn it all down, As my anger reigns,'Till everything burns (Everything burns) Watching it all fade away(Ohhh, ohh...) (Everything burns) Watching it all fade away…)

A certain demon fox chuckled in his mind _**"well kit you'll never know until it happens, it's a good plan and if the Uchiha decides to try to do you or the other's in, those ANBU will step in and take care of him.**_

Naruto just smirked before saying " your right Kyuubi but I have a feeling everything will go well"

*the Hokage's Office*

Naruto stood in Tsunades office with a very sad Sakura, as he thought Sakura wasn't able to pass a judgment on Sasuke it just wasn't in her heart. He had met her on the way to the Hokage tower and explained his plan to her but it would require her full cooperation.

About 25 minute's later Takamichi and Sasuke who was still in cuffs entered the office. Sasuke quickly noticed the serious look on Naruto's face and immediately expected the worst, Naruto was going to end his life. The blond Chunnin spoke "we will wait for the other's to arrive before I explain the test Sasuke must perform to return to being a Leaf ninja"

Sasuke stared shocked at his former teammate, Naruto wasn't going to kill him he was going to test him, what would happen if he fails and who are the other's Naruto mentioned.

He didn't have to wait long before Choji, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Temari and Lee entered the office, they all knew Sasuke was back and that they all would be needed in order test Sasuke. They all trust Naruto and are willing to help, although Kiba was have a little problem with his temper, and Nejis Byakugan flared slightly with their anger.

" Tsunade-sama I request the use of training area 44 for Sasuke Uchiha's judgment test" stated a very serious Naruto. Everyone in the room stared wide-eyed at the blond Tsunade looked at him " So you want to use the Forest of Death for the judgment and what may I ask will he have to do?"

"Everyone in this room who chased after Sasuke when had defected will be taken hostage and he has to save them all in order and receive a scroll from each of them. Then he has to meet Kakashi, Sakura and myself at the tower that is all the order will be revealed at the start of the test."

Tsunade just nods and has Sasuke returned to his cell by the ANBU in the room. When the Uchiha had left the room Tsunade turns to Naruto " You know Naruto that seems like it would be to easy, what do you have up your sleeve."

"I am also going to need a person who is good a transformation justu as well I have another test to put him through" he told her.

Takamichi stepped forward "I'll take care of that for you Naruto just tell me what you have in mind later on."

Tsunade just smirked before saying "Ok everyone take a lunch break and be back by 1:30"

Everyone nodded "Yes Tsunade-sama"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

You're my brother

*The streets of Konoha*

Takamichi and Naruto left Ichiraku's, strangely enough Ayume was sick that day and they headed towards Naruto's apartment to plan the position's of the ANBU and the others for the test, they had already figured out how to truly test Sasuke's loyalty once he finally reached the tower at the center of the forest. "So Naruto how old are you now you've gotten bigger since I last saw you?" Takamichi asked smiling at his younger brother. Naruto stared at him for a minute "I'm fifteen, I'll be sixteen in a month and what do you mean the last time you saw me."

Takamichi chuckled for a few moments "I've known you since you were an infant, and the last time I saw you was when you were about 8-9 years old," He chuckled some more "Do you remember those anonymous birthday and Christmas gifts you received they were all for me," he said smiling down on the boy.

Naruto looked shocked he had remembered all those presents, his old jumpsuit was one of them and then he remembered someone paid for him to get the apartment he lived in and sent him money for food until he graduated from the academy. "That was you, did you also pay for my apartment and such," the blond chunnin asked. "Yes I did Naruto because I thought you deserved better than that orphanage and I was the one enrolled you into the Academy so that you could achieve your dream of being Hokage and I know you can it's in your blood," Takamichi stated with a very serious fashion.

Naruto stood in shock someone from his family, a family he had never known was one the Hokage "Who was it Takamichi-san," Naruto asked.

"It was your father Naruto he was the 4th Hokage the same as mine," Takamichi told his little brother.

Naruto's shock intensified as he found out of his heritage, he wasn't some orphan who the 4th chose to imprison the Kyuubi, no his was the second son of Minato Namikaze one of the greatest Hokage's in the history of Konoha. " Wait if you're my half brother, then why did you leave me in the orphanage for that long why didn't you tell me who you are, why didn't you take care of me when people beat me and shunned me for having this demon inside of me," Naruto's voice was full of pain and anger, tears streaming down his face.

Takamichi turned to him his eyes also shedding tears "I wanted to Naruto there was nothing in the world I wanted more than to take you home and protect you, but you have to understand little brother I was twelve years old at the time I was not capable of raising a child," he told the chunnin and when Naruto tried to say something Takamichi stopped him and said " And about telling you anything the 3rd told me that I was to tell you everything when you were older and able to understand your past and everything."

"And I did protect you in a way back then I reprimanded and beat the crap out of a lot of people back then, but even though I was my fathers son but I was a gennin and one voice against a village of anger and hatred, now do you understand a little better," he looked at Naruto with a slight smile on his face. Naruto burst into tears and thrust himself into his brothers arms, he had someone who cared way back then, that wanted him and acknowledged his existence. Takamichi just held him until he crying subsided " I know that it may be to late but I want to know, do you want to come back home and live with me," Naruto just nodded his head.

Takamichi just chuckled as Naruto flashed him his trademark grin before asking " Would it be ok if I moved in today after the meeting." Takamichi just nodded before looking at the sun "Crap we are going to have get moving or we'll be late" Naruto's jaw dropped remembering the last time he was late for a meeting with the Hokage she knocked him straight out of her office and right into Team 7's training grounds.

They took off on the roof tops for Hokage tower.

*Tsunades office*

The Hokage was tapping out the seconds on her desk, the vein on her forehead getting larger by the second. The others had arrived early and were standing very nervously watching the slowly enraged Sannin. " Naruto and Takamichi are late," just as she finished the sentence the brothers entered through the window " Sorry Hokage-sama me and Naruto lost track of time," the eldest brother spoke up before she sent the both of the one a one way air trip to the land of waves on her fist.

The Hokage nodded " So Naruto how will everyone be dispersed," she asked turning to Naruto. Naruto nodded to her before starting to speak "First we will need Gai-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-sensei and Anko-san they will need to use Shadow clone and Transformation jutsu to act like Sound ninja who will be holding everyone captive so everyone under them let them know". Tsunade nodded and let him continue " The line up will be Choji, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru and Temari, lastly Lee and all of you will have a scroll that will Sasuke into the tower," Naruto continued " You will not have to worry about the animals and such because near where will be being held there will be ANBU around for you protection and if incase Sasuke is lying to us".

Everyone in the room nodded, the others left leaving Naruto, Takamichi and Sakura in the office as Naruto explained the final test for Sasuke to take and that it would be the true trial for him.

*Naruto's Apartment*

Takamichi went with Naruto to his apartment to help him pack his things. "Hey Naruto you almost done I've got a bed ready for you so you can leave this one right" Takamichi asked putting the last of Naruto's clothes, the blond chunnin poked his head out of his bath room "Well if you have a bed there already, yeah I guess we can leave it," he said packing the last of the towels and the things from his medicine cabenit.

"I can't believe they gave you this apartment I paid for a much better one and they gave you this rundown place," the elder bother said. Naruto just sighed " Well they told me and old man Hokage that this was they only place available," Naruto said.

" Well you won't have to worry about that anymore little brother your going to have a home with your family and I can tell you going to be a great Hokage, hell I turned down the job when the 3rd offered it to me," Takamichi grinned at him

Naruto looked at him with awe " Why did you turn it down being Hokage it's such a honor". Takamichi looked at him "For two reasons one I love being free and able to do the missions of a jounin, I couldn't do that if I was Hokage, and two because I promised your mother that I would protect you and made sure that you became not only the hero that our father wanted you to be but a even greater Hokage than him".

*The streets of Konoha Dusk*

Takamichi, Naruto and several shadow clones each holding Naruto's belongings headed down the street towards the 4th Hokage's estate and Naruto's new home.

Naruto had been wondering about a few things ever since the left his apartment he knew that they were half-brothers he knew about his father a little for the stories about him from the Pervy-sage, the old man, Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei, but he knew nothing of his mother. " Takamichi what was my mother like, I know of my father from what others have told me but I know nothing of her not even her name," asked the boy.

Takamichi looked at the boy " Your mother's name was Kushina Uzamaki, you was a Kunochi for the former land of whirlpool, she was a beautiful woman a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield and the kitchen," he chuckled deep in his throat " Not only that she was a total tomboy, man she was on fiery red-head, and from what I hear you got her temper and massive stubborn streak, hell our father had to mop the floor with her".

Naruto looked at him " Wow my mom must have been one great kunochi". "She was, you know at first I was furious when father told me he was going to marry her because my mother died at my birth, so I never got to know her" Takamichi stated "but you know once I had a chance to get to know her and train I was able to finally except her".

Naruto's face dropped before he asked " How did she die"? Takamichi didn't want to answer because he thought that a child shouldn't have to know how their mother died, but Naruto was a ninja he became an adult the way every ninja did when they received the forehead protector, so he told him " She died for massive internal bleeding during the Kyuubi's attack on the village, she died once I made my promise to her and I'm going to keep that promise little brother even if I have to die to make it so".

Naruto looked shocked at him, he was even more shocked when he saw that they were standing in front of the gates to the 4th Hokage's estate and he also noted the it was just about half a mile from the Hyuuga clans estate, his mind turned towards thoughts of Hinata and the love that had formed between them over the last few days

*the 4th Hokage's home*

Takamichi showed Naruto his room which had it's own and quite large bathroom and you could almost fit his old apartment into the walk-in closet. "Is this really my room Takamichi," the younger brother asked. The older brother gave a grin "yep it's all yours well I'm going take a shower feel free to explore the place and after words I have a gift for you from your mother".

Naruto did what his brother suggested and that he started to explore the grounds, he found a lush flower garden out back and in the middle of it was a huge cherry tree that still held it's blossoms even at this time of year. He found that the house had a natural hot spring that flowed into a bath house, he went into his parents room looking at the pictures on the wall he saw a picture of the 4th, Takamichi, his mother, and himself as a newborn. His brother had been right his mother was beautiful he could see the power inside of her.

He left his parents room and ventured to the room right next door it was a small nursery he looked at that room for a long time, he could almost see his father rocking him to sleep as a baby.

" This used to be your room Naruto you were almost a year old when you were last here," his brother told him as he walked up behind him "Father used to rock you to sleep I that rocking chair you, you would only go to sleep if he rocked you, but when it came bath time only your mother could do it."

He chuckled he remembered when he an his father both tired to they both ended up drenched.

" So I was stubborn back then was there something that I would only let you do" Naruto asked. "Yeah I was the first one who got you to smile," Takamichi said "Follow me Naruto" they both exited the nursery and headed towards the dojo.

They came to the Dojo and on the wall hung two swords "They belonged to you mother and it was her dying with that you have them," Takamichi said as he took them from the wall and handed them to his brother " They are called Agni and Rudra after two ancient gods of fire and wind and when you are able to call on their power they will give those powers cherish them well".

Naruto stared at the blades in his hands "I will brother I will".


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Let the training begin

Naruto awoke at first light after having the best sleep in years. He looked around his room spotting his new swords set on the far wall; it was Monday morning the Hokage sent a message that Sasuke's test would be one week from today.

There was a light knock on his door as his brother opened it slowly.

"Naruto breakfast is ready come and get it we have training in an hour and a half" Takamichi told his baby brother.

Naruto exited his room and headed towards the kitchen, he was still amazed at what had happened over the last couple of days, he found out that he was the second born son of Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage and that he had a older brother that supported him and watched over him from the shadows for years. He was here in the home of his father with his brother living as the family he had always wished for.

Breakfest was a light one consiting of eggs, bacon and toast, then they headed towards the dojo to begin Naruto's sword training.

"Naruto we'll start you off by learning with just one blade and after you are able to work well with one then you'll start wielding both at the same time"

"All right lets get start Takamichi" the excited blond yelled.

They worked on the basics for a few hour and Naruto learned them very quickly, he picked up on them fairly quickly. He had alittle trouble learning that more advance skills because of there higher difficulty but if he could master the Rasengan he could master sword technigues.

*The Next day*

By the end of the 2nd day of his sword training Naruto had mastered all the skills his brother had given him and he was learning the the new set of basics with ease. Takamichi watched his little brother in awe at the learning speed of Naruto sure he wasn't a genius but his learning speed of techniques was unrivaled.

About noon Hinata showed up at the gates of the Namikaze estate while it was not as large as the Hyuuga grounds it was still amazing. She still shocked to find about the love of her life was the second born son to the Fourth Hokage and that was living in such a beautiful estate. Naruto yesterday asked her to come over so he could spend some time with her and to teach her a new technique, he would say want technique but he had said that it was powerful and would help her on her missions.

"Thats all for today Naruto you've done better than I hoped" Takamichi chuckles.

"You head in bro I'm gonna do the drills some more before coming in" Naruto told him.

Takamichi went inside to start on lunch and to take a long break from the days training. He was in the kitchen when he heard a knock at the front door, he found Hinata Hyuuga standing there.

"Hi you must be Naruto's older brother, I'm Hinata Naruto is expecting me to train." the Hyuuga heir explained.

"He's out in the dojo around back" Takamichi said smiling.

Hinata walked out to the dojo and saw Naruto going through the movements of his latest exercise wielding two swords and topless except for his necklace, his movements were like poetry to her eyes. Her heart rate started to speed up as well as her breath becoming more ragged as she started become aroused at the sight of her boyfriends rock hard abs. She became nervous as she felt her panties get slightly damp.

**"Oh come now Hinata you can't get wet from the sight of Naruto training*** she thought trying to push her arousal away as she saw Naruto with a slight smirk on his face.

Naruto caught the sight of her from the corner of his eye he caught her shock as she studied his moving form his sensitive nose smelling he slight but growing arousal. He smirked as he wondered how far he could push her.

Hinata knew what he was trying to do and answered with a smirk of her own, if he was gonna train she would also. She removed her jacket showing of her large breasts in her tight shirt and started to do the movement he saw a few years ago when he and team 8 went bug hunting.

Now it was Naruto's turn to stare as he watched his love start to move so sensually, he sheathed his blades and stopped his training before things got to out of hand.

"Hinata ready to start your training" He said.

"Just show me what you want me to do Naruto" She says.

Naruto goes to the back of the dojo and brings her a large box of water balloons.

"I'm going to teach you how to use the Rasengan my father's jutsu" Naruto told her with his trademark smile on his face

Hinata was shocked when she heard him say the he was going to teach her the Rasengan it was a class A level jutsu that only four people in the world could use. She had also heard it took the Fourth Hokage 4 years to perfect it, but Naruto managed to master it in a month ( AN. i know he perfected it in a week when he made the bet with Tsunade but i'm adding the training time before Naruto met her) she started to wonder if she could even do it.

"Whats wrong Hinata" Naruto asked when he saw the confilct on her face.

"Are you sure I can learn that jutsu" She said with her eyes to the floor

Naruto smiled before capturing her lips in a sweet kiss.

"I believe in you" Naruto said

Hinata smiled and nodded ready to start her training.

"Ok your first step is to burst this water balloon with your chakra." Naruto stated while demostrating his instructions to her.

Hinata watched the demostration and tried to follow the movements of Naruto's chakra with her Byakugan but even with her eyes she could not see the movement fully. She tried to move the water in the balloon just like she saw but she was able to make it flatten but not burst. After about 20 minutes the balloon still hadn't burst Naruto had a thought, he placed his hand on top of her head.

"Just a thought Hinata what way a you spinning your chakra?" Naruto asked.

"I'm going left why." she said.

"Well because your a right chakra type and your spinning you chakra left, try spinning it left." he said with a slight chuckle

It took her 45 minutes to burst the balloon when they looked at the clock on the wall it was 3:45 and the both were tired and slightly sweaty.

"Hey Hinata we have our own hot spring here do you want to take a bath and then see what Takamichi is making for dinner" Naruto asked

"Y..you mean to.....together" She asked while her face turned bright red

"No there's a wooden wall that seperates the two sides, that is unless you want to bathe with me" Naruto said with a equally red blush

They both had their baths on their seperate sides, before meeting in the living room.

"You did great Hinata it took me 3 days to burst the balloon when i was learning how to use this jutsu" Naruto said giving her a kiss.

"Thank you Naruto i can't wait for the next step" Hinata said as she rested her head on Naruto's chest.

"Dinner guys" Takamichi calls from the kitchen.

They at dinner and chatted about things that had happened in the last few days. After dinner Naruto walked her 2/3's of the way home before they shared a very passoinate, heated kiss.

"See you tomorrow Naruto"

"I'll see you tomorrow Hinata"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Meet the Parents

*Hyuuga Estate*

Hinata ran through the halls of the Hyuuga mansion with glee, dodging servents left and right making her way to her room thrilled for Naruto's praise in her training that she was able to finish the first step in just a few hours where it took him a couple of days. But Naruto was never good with chakra control as other ninja especially for a Hyuuga who's fighting style was based off of almost perfect chakra control, he had told her that the next step that they were going to start tomorrow would be more difficult and that it took him almost 3 weeks to get past and that he could only give her a few hints that this jutsu she had to master by herself he couldn't walk her through it. She was so caught up in her thoughts she ran smack into Neji right outside her room.

*Day dreaming again Hinata-sama* Neji said a slight chuckle in his voice

*I'm so sorry Neji-neesan i've just having the best day come on in and i'll tell you about it" She said in a very chipper voice

They went into Hinata's room and she started to relive the day's activities to Neji who listened with open ears amazed at what he was hearing. Unbeknowest to them Hinata's father had walked pasted near her door and started to over hear the middle of the conversation, especially about Naruto teaching her a S-class jutsu, so he stayed and listened on.

*He is a great guy as well as a equally great ninja, your lucky to have him Hinata-sama" Neji said with a smile

*I'm so glad to have him I love him more than you could ever know Neji-neesan" Hinata said with a smile too upon her face

*And who would that be young lady* Said Hiashi Hyuuga standing in Hinata's doorway with a slight smirk on his face

Hinata and Neji both looked at Hinata's father there eyes wide with shock.

*Come now Hinata tell me who you secret love is and don't try to lie to me" Hiashi said his smirk still lay upon his face, because he had a faint clue who she was seeing.

Hinata knew she could lie to her father , he was a human lie detector.

"Please don't be mad at me father but I don't care what you think of him, I'm in love with Naruto Uzamaki" Hinata told her father

Hiashi laughed before turning to his daughter.

"Hinata I have no problem with you dating or even marrying Uzamaki he has honor and is a spelindid ninja, though I would like to meet him maybe you should have him over for dinner" Hiashi states.

*Hiashi-sama forgive me for saying this but that would not be wise" Neji says.

"Why would that be Neji" Hiashi asks

"You know how the elders feel about Naruto they will not like this they might even turn to violence" Neji says with concern in his voice

"I see you have a point there Neji then where do you suggest we meet Uzamaki"

Hinata thinks for a second.

"I know how about we go to the Naruto's home, Naruto's older brother is a great cook and I know Takamichi-san won't mind" Hinata said.

"That wouldn't be Takamichi Namikaze would it" Hiashi asked his eldest daughter.

"How do you know Takamichi-san father"

"Because i was Takamichi's squad leader when he was a gennin, he's and amazing ninja and the only person outside of the Hyuuga clan who can use the Gentle Fist Style" Hiashi said in a very proud voice

Both Hinata and Neji just stared out him, they never knew that Hiashi was a squad leader and for that matter that he was the squad leader for one of the Fourth Hokage's sons.

"He was a great student and his bloodline limit is quite impressive, though i'm amazed that he couldn't use his fathers bloodline" Hiashi said witha chuckle.

Hiashi went over to Hinata's desk and started to write a letter to his old student and his brother let them know that the Hyuuga's were going to stop by for dinner tomorrow night, so that he could meet Naruto and catch up with Takamichi.

*Namikaze Estate*

It was about 10:30 when Hiashi's message arrived at Naruto's home. Naruto was in his room with Sakura, Ino and her son. Ino and Sai's son was born 2 months before Sai murder. Naruto and Sakura were named Kouji's godparents. It had been weeks since he last saw Ino and Kouji because of his back to back missions and he gets a blast from playing with Kouji. Ino and Chouji started to date a few months after Sai was killed and were married for Kouji's sake, now being almost a year old.

"Hey Naruto can I see you in the kitchen for a minute" Takashi yelled to his brother

Naruto walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah Takamichi what it is" the blond asked his older brother

"I have a message for you from Hiashi Hyuuga" Takamichi said

Naruto's face went white as a sheet as he took the scroll from his brother and unrolled it.

Naruto Uzamaki

I know of your relationship with my daughter Hinata and I just want you to know that I am happy that you are dating my daughter, you are a great ninja and also have great honor. I wish to meet you and discuss somethings with you. If you don't mind Hinata, Hanabi, Neji and myself wish to come to your residents for dinner tomorrow if possible. Please let Hinata know when she come over for training.

Sincerelly

Hiashi Hyuuga


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Meet the Parents Part Deux

Naruto's face paled at the letter Hinata's father wants to meet him and had things he wanted to discuss with him. He thoughts were running wild with ideas of what Hiashi was going to say to him or do to him, he may be the Fourth's son but Hinata was almost considered a princess and so to be the head of the Hyuuga clan. He knew that Hiashi approved of his relationship with Hinata but how far did he approve.

"Hey little bro what's up you look like you've seen a ghost" Takamichi asked with concern in his voice.

Naruto hand the letter to his brother.

"I'm going to go back to my room to play with the baby some more before Ino heads home" Naruto told his brother before heading to his room.

On the way back to his room he couldn't help and think why would Hiashi want to come here instead of the Hyuuga compound. Unless he is worried about Hinata and his safety, there were proably a few Hyuuga elders who the the Kyuubi would try to devour the Hyuuga heir as well as the rest of the village. He got to his room and Ino was trying to get Kouji to go to sleep but he just wouldn't go down without a fight just like his mom.

"Let me see him i have an idea" Naruto said holding his arms out

Ino handed the child to Naruto how exits the room, Sakura and Ino follow him down the hall. They stop at the nursery as Naruto walks in and sits down in a old rocking chair. He places Koujis head next to his heart and slowly starts to rock the infant. Kouji fussed alittle when he was first moved next to Naruto's chest but as soon as he caught the sound of Naruto's heartbeat and the steady motion of the chair his eyelids started to fall as he drifted off into slumber. Ino and Sakura stood in awe they watched the little one, who just put up such a fight now blissfully asleep in the blond chunnin's arms.

**_"Your going to make a great father one day kit"_** a certian demon fox piped into Naruto's thoughts.

**"You really think so Kyuubi I just thought of what my brother told me about my father and it just came to me"** Naruto thought back.

The girls noticed Narutos blnak stare they both knew he was talking to the Kyuubi but there was no anger on his face so they didn't have to worry about any chakra flares to wake up Kouji.

"Naruto can you watch Kouji for a few days my team is going on a mission and we don't have anyone to watch him" Ino asked

"I thought Sakura babysits for you Ino" Naruto asked

"Kakashi and myself are going with them so your the only one left" Sakura said with a grin

Naruto looked at the girls and sighed.

"Ok I'll pick him up before Hinata gets here tomorrow" Naruto said

Ino came over and picked up Kouji from Naruto's arms, they said their goodbyes and exited the Namikaze estate.

*The Next Day*

Naruto walked to Ino and Chouji's home to pick up Kouji they lived near the flower shop because Ino's parents love to pop by unannouced to play with the baby. Naruto knocked on the door and Chouji answered.

"Hey Naruto here to pick up Kouji" the chubby ninja chuckled

"Yeah and pick up somethings from the store for the Hyuugas coming to dinner tonight" Naruto states

"What you cooking" Chouji asks with a little drool on his mouth

"I have no clue Chouji my brothers cooking tonight not me. Anyway don't you have a mission to go on, tell you what hurry up and get back and we'll have a party with the gang" Naruto said with a slight chuckle.

The two were laughing when Ino came with Kouji and his baby essentials.

"Ready Naruto he's all yours, take good care of my little boy" Ino told him.

"Don't worry Ino he's in good hands" Naruto said with his trademark grin

"He better be Naruto or it's your hide" Ino said with a dark look on her face.

Naruto walked Ino and Chouji to the village gate so they could say goodbye. After that Naruto and a few shadow clones with Kouji in tow went to the market and then headed back to the house. Hinata showed up to see if dinner tonight was possible and he told her that dinner should be ready at 7-7:30.

*late afternoon at the Namikaze estate*

The Hyuuga's arrived at the house at 5:00. Naruto got alitte scared when he opened the door and Hiashi Hyuuga was standing in front of him.

"Hiashi-sama in didn't expect you so soon please come in" Naruto said with a nervous tone.

"Thank you Naruto-san" Hiashi said as he, Hinata, Neji and Hanabi walked through the door.

He showed them to the living room and brought them tea.

"Dinner should be ready in a few hours* Naruto said

While the Hyuuga drank their tea Naruto went to the nursery to check on Kouji who was having his afternoon nap. When he entered the nursery to find Kouji wide awake playing with one of the stuffed animals in the crib, as soon as Naruto entered the room Kouji held out his arms to be picked up. Naruto chuckled alittle and picked him up and brought him out to the living room so he could play with the others and start the next step of Hinata's Rasengan training.

Hiashi turned towards Naruto as he enter the room with the infant in tow, Hinata told him earlier that day the Naruto was watching her friend Ino's son for a few days while she and her husband were on a mission for the next few day. Naruto had a smile on his face as he held the child Hiashi knew that Naruto would make a great father some day and he hoped that Naruto would be the father of his future grandchildern. Naruto put Kouji in the playpen in the living room so that he could go get a box from his room. After setting the little boy down in the play pen he exits the room only to return with a box of hollow rubber balls.

"Ok Hinata i'm going to give you your next training exercise" Naruto told his girlfriend.

"I had heard you were teaching Hinata a powerful new technique" Neji said"

"Ok Hinata your going to burst this ball with your chakra just like you did with the water balloon" Naruto said

All four Hyuuga had their Byakugan activated was Naruto made the ball explode. Kouji who was playing with his teddy jumped at the sound of the ball bursting but all he did was turn to Naruto and stared with wide eyes. Hinata picked up one of the balls and started to move here chakra inside the ball, her chakra started to make the ball dimple and rock but just would not burst.

"Hinata this exercise is much more difficult than the first one it took me almost 3 weeks to get it right" Naruto said

"Dinners ready guys" Takamichi said.

Everyone got up and headed to the kitchen with baby in tow.

"We are going to start off with a Smokey Tomato Soup and a Mozzarella Salad" Takamichi said putting a plate in front of everyone.

When Naruto started to eat is soup he noticed Kouji was staring at his bowl and he got an idea. Naruto took a small spoonfull of soup and held it to Kouji's lips and to everyone's surprise he ate the soup. Naruto alternated between spoonfuls for Kouji and himself Hinata couldn't help but smile at the sight. Kouji even tried the salad which was tomato, fresh mozzarella in a vingerette dressing.

After the main course they went back into the living room.

A/N: As for dinner It was around my 21st birthday and I had those as a appitezer out a cafe where I live and had been jonesing for it for awhile.

Please rate a review no flames


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Dessert and Pleasent Conversation

For dessert Takamichi had made a Chocolate Fondant (A/N it is a small chocolate cake with a molten chocolate center) which both Hinata and Kouji eyed with anticipation. Hiashi chucled becaus he knew that Hinata always had a sweet tooth ever since she was a child, He always had to have her birthday cakes made across the village becauses she had a keen nose for anything sweet.

"I just finished making these so be careful the center is still very hot" Takamichi said putting a plate and a cup of tea in front of everyone.

They sat and ate their dessert and of course Naruto shared part of his with Kouji. They chatted for a little bit when a messenger came to the door with a letter for Takamichi.

"Ah these are the 3 gennin that will be in my squad Inari, Kaede Yoshino and Hanabi Hyuuga" Takamichi read out loud

Hanabi looked somewhat shocked, her group didn't have a sensei for a few weeks after their graduation from the academy because most of the jounin either were on missions or already had squads. She was probably the strongest of her teamin taijustu because of her family, Kaede was the best when it comes to genjustu and medical ninjustu and Inari was the Ninjutsu specialist in the group. Ever since the treaty between Konoha and the Land of Waves Inari was able to join the academy, he wanted to be a great ninja just like his hero Naruto.

"It's your squad all over again Takamichi" Hiashi chuckled sipping his tea.

"Yeah those were good times sensei" Takamichi laughed.

"You know I'm not your sensei anymore Takamichi" Hiashi said

Takamichi turns to Hanabi.

"Hanabi day after tomorrow I want you and your squad members to meet me at the training grounds is that understood" Takamichi tells his new student.

"Yes sensei" Hanabi said

They talked for the next few hours they talked and chatted about Takamichis old team and missions they went on. Naruto had put Kouji to sleep about an hour into the reminicing. After telling the younger ninja about a paticularly funny mission that happened when Takamichi was a gennin, Hiashi surprised his daughter and her lover.

"Hinata I want you to stay here with Naruto-san and his brother for the duration of your training, I think it would be best" Hiashi stated.

"Hiashi-sama this technique could take years to master, not that i would mind Hinata living her but are you sure that's wise" Naruto said.

"Naruto-san Hinata has always looked at you as a source of strength and I know this would be best and that is final Naruto-san" Hiashi said very sternly.

There was a slight silence for a few minutes befire Hiashi spoke again.

"Naruto-san can i ask you something" Hiashi asked.

"Yes Hiashi-sama"

"I know you and Hinata are dating, have you to been intimate with each other"

Both Naruto and Hinata blushed furiously.

"N....no sir" Naruto stuttered.

"Do you plan to"Hiashi said with smirk

"Maybe sir"

"And if a unplanned child comes about, would you take responsbility" Hiashi said.

Naruto looked him straight into the eye.

"Sir I would without a second thought" Naruto said very seriously.

"That's what i wanted to hear" Hiashi said with a smile

*The next day*

"Hinata-sama if the elders ask we'll tell them you staying with Ten-Ten to keep you and Naruto safe" Neji told his cousin.

"Yes Neji-neesan I understand" Hinata replied.

They arrived at the Namikaze estate with Hinata's belongings and found Naruto and Inari sparring in the front yard and it looked like Inari had Naruto on the ropes. It was taijustu which from what Neji observed with Hanabi and Inari's training sessions that was the boys downfall, he was excellent at ninjutsu but his taijutsu needed major improvement. Neji was lost in thought for just a few seconds but in that time Naruto had gained the advantage over the boy and won the match.

"Man Inari my brother and me have a lot of work with your group I can see it now but you are improving" Naruto said smiling offering him a hand up.

"Thanks Naruto I hope I can be a great ninja like you" the gennin told his friend.

"Well your going to have a powerful squad leader I'm sure you will" Naruto said.

After Inari left Naruto showed Hinata where she would be staying, which was right across the hall from Naruto. She was amazed at the size of the room it was alittle smaller than Narutos room but not by much.

"This will be your room for the rest of your stay Hinata-chan please make your self at home" Naruto told her.

"Thank you Naruto" She said giving him a chaste kiss.

"Well Hinata-sama I am going to return to the Hyuuga estate, keep her safe Naruto" Neji said before leaving.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The training and the bells

*1:00pm the next day*

Naruto and Hinata had been training most of the morning wondering what Takamichi had in store for his new squad. They were supposed to be meeting at the training ground and Naruto was wondering what Takamichi was going to be doing out there. Hinata had been working on her training most of the day and she still couldn't burst the ball, she could make it dimple and rock it but it wouldn't break. Naruto knew she had to do this on her own he could only help her if it was needed.

"Hinata take a break and come over here for a minute" Naruto called to her.

Hinata paused her training to come over to see what Naruto wanted. He pulled out a small square piece of paper from his pocket.

"Hinata look a this piece of paper" Naruto said to her.

She looked at it for a few seconds not knowing really what she was supposed to be doing. Naruto pulled the paper around before doing something to the paper with a brush.

"Now Hinata look at it again" Naruto said turning the paper showing a small swirl in the middle of the page.

Her eyes immediatly landed on the swirl. He took her right hand and drew the same swirl on her palm.

"Use this in your training" Naruto told her.

"How would I do that Naruto" She asked him.

"That's easy Hinata just think of the piece of paper the side without the swirl and the side with the swirl.

Now she looked even more confused.

"Ok Hinata think of this how long did it take you to focus on the center of the paper without the swirl" He asked her.

"It took a few minutes" she said.

"Ok how about when I showed the side with the swirl" Naruto asked.

"Right away" She told him.

"Right this swirl will be able to help you focus your chakra on a point" He said.

Soon a tired Hanabi and Inari walked through the gate with Takamichi picking up the rear. Hinata ran to her sister.

"Hanabi what happened you look exausted"Hinata said.

"It was senseis test it was crazy" Hanabi told her sister.

Naruto turned to his brother and shook his head.

"Let me guess you gave them the bell test didn't you" Naruto chuckled.

"You guessed right little brother" Takamichi said.

* 4 hours eariler*

Hanabi, Inari and Kaede got to the monument training grounds at 6:00 like their sensei had told them. They had followed all of his instructions and now they waited for him at the monument.

"I'm glad you are all on time so lets begin" Takamichi told his students.

"Yes sensei" All three gennin said.

Takamichi pulled out two small bells from his hip pouch.

"Each of you must try and retrieve one of these bells before noon or you will be tied to one of the stumps while the others get to eat lunch" Takamichi told his squad.

"Yes sensei" They said.

"Come at me with the intent to kill, begin" the Jounin told his squad.

All three gennin split up and took up their hiding postions each trying to figure out the best plan of attack, Kaedes genjustu would be no use at her level, her sensei wouls be able to dispell it quickly. Their sensei knew Hanabi's gentle fist style and Inari's ninjutsu was mid-gennin level, by the looks of it the only way to get the bells was teamwork and stealth. Their main problem is that their sensei is standing out in the open with almost no chance for sneak attack. They needed to regroup so they could plan how they were going to get thoses bells.

Hanabi could see Inari about 25 yards to the right of her see couldn't see Kaede she hoped she was laying low and somewhere where her sensei couldn't find her. She slowly made her way towards Inari but not before she stepped on a small twig the made a big snap, she turned to look at her sensei but he was no where to be seen.

"Hanabi" Takamichi called out behind from behind

Hanabi turned around and was caught in the **_Demonic Illusion Hell Viewing Genjustu_**. Both Inari and Kaede were caught by surprise when they heared Hanabi's scream from the image in the illusion that was cast on her, they turned back to the spot were their sensei was a yet again he was in the same spot leaning againest the same tree. Hanabi was taken out of action for a bit, but Inari is lucky that Naruto had been teaching him the Shadow Clone jutsu for the last month. He could only make 8 or 9 clones, but it would buy him time so he had a plan to rescue Hanabi from the Genjutsu and find Kaede. Takamichi was leaning back against the tree again waiting to see what his students would try next. He hadn't expected Inari to charge him out the open he new that Inari wasn't the great with taijustu so why would he attack head on, but what surprised him more is when Inari splits into 8 clones and charge him head on.

Inari's clones were keeping his sensei busy while he picked up Hanabi and moved towards the place he knew Kaede was hiding. Inari dropped down beside Kaede trying to be as quiet as possible but also let her know that was there.

"Man she got hit hard didn't she Inari" Kaede said as she started to release the genjutsu.

" Yeah sensei is tough, hey she's come around" Inari told her.

Hanabi started to wake up slowly, the last thing she remembered was seeing her sensei, a swirl of leaves and the horrible images of her teamates covered with weapons imbeded in them and bleeding heavly.

"What happened" Hanabi asked her teammates.

" Sensei put you under a genjutsu, Inari used his shadow clones and brought you to me so we could plan" Kaede said

"Yeah we need to think of something and quick the clones are almost gone" Hanabi told her group.

They looked out to where the sensei was taking out the clones like they were made of paper they didn't have long. After a few minutes Inari was the first to rush Takamichi running through hand signs.

"**_Water Style: Liquid Bullets_**" Inari cried out before firing off a volly of water projectiles at his sensei.

Takamichi was dodging the attacks with ease, he knew water jutsus were Inari's best and why not he did come from the land of waves. Takamichi just kept dodging backwards towards the small river not knowing that a ambush was waiting in the depths of the water. As soon as him feet touched the bank of the river Hanabi and a bunch of Inari clones each grabbed a hold of the sensei. Takamichi stared to struggle before Kaede hit her sensei with the _**Temple of Nirvana**_ jutsu and Takamichi hit the ground. As soon as the gennin grabbed the bell their sensei's bodies suddenly turned into a pile of rose petals, and as soon as that happens the timer goes off.

"Very good, you guys have passed the test" He told his squad.

"Now lets head to my place for lunch"

"I'd love to sensei but I should get back my mother wanted me back when we were done" Kaede said.

"All right lets meet at the Hokage tower tomorrow for your first mission"Takamichi told them.

*The Namikaze estate present time*

"Well lets get you guys a bath and some lunch" Naruto said.

They all went inside to bathe and to have lunch.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: It is time Sasuke

The last 3 days went by very quickly Takamichi's squad did a couple D-ranked mission, Naruto and Hinata worked on her Rasengan training and finally it was time for Sasuke's judgement test. It was 7:30 in the morning and here Sasuke was standing on the edge of the Forest of Death with the Hokage and several members of the Anbu Black ops.

"Get ready Sasuke this is your first and only chance do you understand" Tsunade told the Uchiha.

"I understand fully Hokage-sama" Sasuke told her.

The gate in front of him opened up and he took off like a blazing bat out off hell. About two miles ahead was Chouji and Kuranai's checkpoint, she was on maternatiy leave as a ninja because her and Asumas child had been born a few months prior (A/N yes Kuranai and Asuma do get married and she does get pregnant you find that out after his death, another side note Asuma is not Konohamarus father but his uncle) so she was made the first checkpoint to make sure she could get back to her son as soon as possible.

Sasuke had been running at top speed for about 20 minutes now before came upon the outskirts of the first checkpoint he spotted Chouji who was tied up and was asleep on the ground. Standing guard over him were about 15 Sound ninja, to which he asumed were shadow clones of one of the jounin senseis using the transformation jutsu, he reached into his pouch and pulled out 2 kunai his first priority was freeing Chouji and then taking care of the clones. Sasuke activated his sharingan and took aim before throwing the kunai at Choujis ropes.

When Chouji's restraints were cut Sasuke lets loose a fireball justu taking out a few of the sound clones. Charging out of his hiding spot with his sword at the ready, he starts to slash at the enemy taking them out one by one. Chouji gets up and starts to help Sasuke with the fighting and got even more into the fight when one of the clones calls him fatso. After about 30 minutes the clones were taken care of Chouji and Sasuke have a sit and have a breather.

"Chouji after we rest head back towards the gate Tsunade-sama is waiting for you over there" Sasuke told him.

"Are you sure you don't need my help Sasuke" the tubby ninja asked.

"No Chouji this is my test I can't put you in danger" the Uchiha told him.

Chouji nods and hands him the first scroll and wishs him luck before taking off for the forest exit. Sasuke took off after Chouji left he continued forward, he knew that they would not put the encampments in a straight line. He knew he was going to have to try and sense for large chakra pokects to locate his next target and he knew that the battles would be getting more and difficult as he moved further into the forest. Sasuke headed through the forest for several more hours, he had sensed a large pocket of chakra to the north-east of Choujis encampment. By the time he had gotten half to the encampment the sun had dipped under the horizon and night had surrounded the forest in it's embrace.

"Looks like I'm going to have to set up camp for the night" Sasuke thought to himself.

It took Sasuke about 15 minutes to set up his tent before going to look for dinner. It took him about an hour before he found any game for dinner a small deer he cleaned it and took it back to camp. After dinner he set up a small genjutsu around his camp site to keep any creatures out of his campsite, as well as any enemy ninja that decided to try and sneak in. Sleep didn't come easy to the young Uchiha it was several more hours before he finally dozed off, but his dreams were uneasy filled with Orochimaru and Itachi. One dream was Itachi killing Naruto and was ripping the Kyuubi from his torn and blooded body, and the other was Orochimaru in his lab with a nude and ravished Sakura strapped to the lab table. This was the most disturbing of his dreams not only was Orochimaru experimenting on Sakura but he was raping her as well. Even in his sleep his eyes close his sharingan flared and it was then he jolted awake, in his life Sasuke had never been that scared not even when i found out that Itahci had slaughtered his entire clan. Sasuke reached up to his eyes and felt the tears that were falling, he knew that he thought of Naruto as a brother he would be devastated if he died. Sakura he knew he cared for her but now he knew that he didn't just care for her, he down right loved her.

"I won't let anything happen to them, I will protect them with my life" Sasuke thought to himself before falling back to sleep.

*The next morning*

Sasuke woke up at first light, luckly nothing or no one had entered his camp. He had reached the second checkpoint by midmorning he could see Neji tied to a tree and the number of enemies had doubled from the number at the last checkpoint. Sasuke knew he had to come up with a good plan or else this fight would turn ugly real quick. He eyed Nejis bindings they were more in number than Choujis it was going to a little more power to break the Hyuuga free. He got his kunai ready and takes aim, like Chouji he knew he had to free Neji before he could take on the enemy or risk possibly injurying the Hyuuga. Sasuke let the kunai loose and cut through the ropes around Nejis feet and mid-section, Neji took up his fighting stance a the sound of the Chidori erupted through the clearing as Sasuke came bolting out of the brush.

"You ok Neji?" Sasuke asks as his target erupts in smoke.

"Yeah I'm fine keep you mind in the battle" he replies taking out an enemy of his own.

The battle gets more heated as Neji and Sasuke both kicked it up a notch and they both were hearing a song that they had both heared back when they were gennin.

"Bombshell" - Powerman 5000

Get up, get up, get up  
Get up, get up, get up  
Get up, get up, get up  
Get up, get up, get up

Get up, get up, get up  
Drop the bombshell  
Get up, get up  
This is out of control  
Get up, get up, get up  
Drop the bombshell  
Get up, get up  
Get gone

They started to pick up speed and got more in sync with each other.

Now, look who's coming  
Yeah, look who's back  
Quick drop the bombshell  
Straight to the track

The 21st century killing machine  
Burnt on the inside  
A five-headed team

Now I'm not the same, yeah  
'Cause you're not the same  
And you're not the same, yeah  
'Cause I'm not the same

And we're not the same  
This could never be the same  
And we just want to survive

More and more enemys started falling to the two teens strikes and jutsus.

Get up, get up, get up  
Drop the bombshell  
Get up, get up  
This is out of control  
Get up, get up, get up  
Drop the bombshell  
Get up, get up  
Get gone

Get up, get up, get up  
Drop the bombshell  
Get up, get up  
This is out of control  
Get up, get up, get up  
Drop the bombshell  
Get up, get up  
Get gone

Now you want to save us  
And you want it all  
And you want the transmit  
'Cause you want the call

The Uchiha and the Hyuuga may have their quirks but they made a powerful team.

And you want the one that made the worlds collide  
But since that has happened  
You've grown twice in size

I'm not same  
You're not the same  
You're not the same  
And I'm not the same

Get up, get up, get up  
Drop the bombshell  
Get up, get up  
This is out of control  
Get up, get up, get up  
Drop the bombshell  
Get up, get up  
Get gone

Neji may not be able to forgive Sasuke for the pain he put on the village and his friends but he could learn to forgive him in time.

Get up, get upget up  
Drop the bombshell  
Get up, get up  
This is out of control  
Get up, get up, get up  
Drop the bombshell  
Get up, get up  
Get gone

Get up, get up  
Drop the bombshell  
Get up, get up  
Drop the bombshell

Get up, get up, get up  
Drop the bombshell  
Get up, get up  
This is out of control  
Get up, get up, get up  
Drop the bombshell  
Get up, get up  
Get gone

Get up, get up, get up  
Drop the bombshell  
Get up, get up  
This is out of control  
Get up, get up, get up  
Drop the bombshell  
Get up, get up  
Get gone

Yeah, everybody drop the bomb  
You're not the one who sings the song  
Yeah, everybody drop the bomb

Yeah, yeah

Yeah, everybody drop the bomb  
You're not the one who sings the song  
Yeah, everybody drop the bomb

Yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah

It had taken them an hour but the two had defeated their enemies and sat for a quick breather. Neji handed Sasuke the second scroll before taking off towards the forest exit, Sasuke stood up and headed for the next chakra pocket.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: To The Tower

Sasuke had been running for several hours killing random snakes and chakra leeches, he stopped only to rest and take care of buisness. He tired to remember Temari from the chunnin exams a few years back to think how many guards will be around her and Shikamaru, he also had to think of how many guards would be around his next target Kiba. After a quick lunch break he set out to find Kiba and Akamaru he felt their chakra signature close by but all he saw was a open area by a stream.

"Where are they, I can feel their chakra but I don't see them anywhere," Sasuke thought to himself.

He circled the area a few more times before getting irked. He activated his sharingan and had a look around the area, to find a huge chakra spike in the area he had been circling for the last hour all the while cursing himself for not seeing the obvious. He sat a thought for a few moments trying to think of the best course of actions, he could walk into the genjutsu and get caught not only by the illusion or dispel it and alert the enemy inside.

"This isn't going to be easy," he thought to himself.

Sasuke sat and thought for a few more moments either way he was going to get caught or make the rescue even more difficult. He racked his brain before remembering something that the shift medic Kabuto showed him, he was going to have to fight genjutsu with genjutsu. He started to go through hand signs for the _**Temple of Nirvana Technique**_ (A/N this is the same genjutsu that Kabuto used in the Chunnin Exams final round). He hoped that this technique would but some of the enemy asleep and make the genjustu drop without revealing his location. Sure enough his little ploy worked, after a few minutes the enemy started to become visable. There were alot more than the last time probaly because there were two captives instead of one, but upon further inspection it wasn't just Kiba and Akamaru but Shikmaru and Temari. This was a double checkpoint that was more than likely to confuse him, he activated his sharingan again to find that all four captives were indeed the real deal.

"Well shit what am I going to do now double enemies and double the people I need to rescue," Sasuke thought to himself.

He was going through the plans he was working up in his head, he had to come up with a way to save the hostages with harming them. He started to think what his teamates would do, Sakura was always calm and trying to think out a plan of action and Naruto would proably just want to bust in try and take out as many as he could. A thought popped into his head to the time they were fighting Gaara durning the chunnin exams they way Naruto fought with his shadow clones and that huge frog.

" That could work do a summoning while shadow clones attack the enemy so I can free the others" He thought.

Sasuke went through more hand signs summoning mutliple clones giving orders to each for placement and for attacks before summoning to large snakes, giving them orders as well. After several minutes the attack started the two snakes burst into the area smashing enemies and coiling themselves around the leaf ninja. The enemy started to advance on the snakes but not before being cutoff by at least twenty clones of Sasuke, swords and chidori at the ready.

Temari, Kiba, Shikamru and Akamaru couldn't see anything but wondered where Uchiha was. They didn't have to wait long the scales of one of the snakes moved and took a slight human shape, after a few moments the scales formed Sasuke kunai in hand. After freeing them from their ropes he hand Temari a small hand fan, because hers was taken upon her capture.

"You guys make a run for it while I take care of this, you guys get to safety," Sasuke said.

They shook their heads at him.

"Sasuke you may be a traitor to this village but there is no way you can take on theis many enemies it's suicide," the young Nara told him.

"The lazy-ass is right your not going to be able to fight this battle alone," Temari said adding a stern glare to the Uchiha.

Sasuke knew he could not win either fight so he excepted their help, he could hear the sound of his clones and the enemy expolding into nothingness. He nodded and drew his sword jumping over his snake followers, He jumped into the fray and started to take out the enemies he could. The other joined in Temari using her wind jutsu, Kiba and Akamaru using their specialty and of course Shikamaru with weapons and his**_ shadow strangle jutsu_**. The battle took longer than the others even with the help of the others he was slashing and using the chidori but they still kept coming he was starting to tire and he could tell the others were as well he had to end this.

" Man I'm running on low and I don't think we can win a this rate, I could Takamichi's jutsu I did see it through the Sharingan it could work" Sasuke thought.

He jumped up on one of the snakes head's and started to go through the hand signs.

"Everyone freeze," Sasuke yelled you to his comrades.

The other stopped on a dime as the saws Sasuke start to glow a brillant pink.

**_"Leaf Style: Senbon Sakura Justu_**"

Pink petals start to peel of of Sasuke and began to grow in greater and greater numbers and slashing through the enemy. The enemy was defeated and Sasuke was barely able to stand he had used way to much chakra. The snakes underneath him poofed away leaving him to pulmet to the ground, but was saved by Temari and one of her wind jutsus. He then promptly passed out on the ground.

" That was an amazing jutsu wasn't it I've never heard of the leaf style before have you," Temari turned to the others and Kiba just shook his head.

"I have Naruto's older brother invented it, Sasuke must have seen it through the Sharingan when they were traveling together back to the village," Shikamaru told them.

"Well lets get moving" Kiba spoke up.

"We can't leave him here in this state Kiba you know that," Shikamaru told the dog ninja.

"He's right Kiba, he may be a traitor to the leaf village but we can't leave him here in this state," Temari firmly told Kiba.

Kiba set his scroll on the ground.

"Well you two lovebirds can watch over him I'm heading back to the village, I'm not going to waste my time watching over this traitor come on Akamaru," Kiba said with vemon in his voice before he and Akamaru headed off toward the exit of the forest.

Shikamaru sighed before saying "I should have seen that coming Kiba like his pet is very loyal and it will proably take a long time for him to accept Sasuke."

"Yeah thats proably true so who has first watch," asked Temari.

"I'll take it you just gets some rest I'll wake you when it's your watch," Shikamaru told her as the sun started to dip below the horizan.

*The next Morning*

Sasuke woke with Temari up in a tree branch on the watch for any danger, Shikamaru was asleep under the same tree and Kiba was nowhere to be found. That didn't surprise him with Kibas loyalty to the leaf and to Naruto and Sakura no wonder he left. He felt his stomach start to complain about being with out food since lunch yesterday, he started to move feeling alittle stiff after the fight and using almost all of his chakra. Temari caught Sasukes movements out of the corner of her eye.

"I see your finally awake Uchiha," she said looking down upon him from her perch.

"Yeah the fight took alot out of me," he said.

"Nara and myself will be leaving soon so I hope your rested enough," She said throwing her and Kibas scroll down to him.

"Yeah some breakfest and a bath, I'll be ready to go," Sasuke said catching the scrolls.

After Temari woke Shikamaru and they had breakfest, they had moved toward the exit to the forest. After his bath Sasuke started off towards the next chakra spike where he knew Lee and the final scroll was, then he could head toward the tower and end his test. But unbeknowest to him at the Tower his real test was waiting.

*the Namikaze estate*

Hinata had been having a sleep-over with the girls for the last few days, because it was just to lonely without Naruto and his brother around the house. Ino, Tenten and Hanabi had enjoyed staying at the estate, Tenten and Ino especially they loved the hot springs they bathed till they almost baked. Hiashi even stopped by to visit Hinata and see how well her training was coming along. All the girls were amazed at the size of the bedrooms and Ino she said she could proably fit her whole flower shop in the closet of the room she was staying in. Hinata had made it very clear that Naruto's room was off limits, but that didn't stop them from sneaking into the master bedroom and snooping at the pictures on the wall while Hinata and Hanabi bathed.

"Man Naruto was so cute as a baby just look at him," Ino squealed.

"Yeah and his brother and father are hot beyond belief," Tenten said staring at the 4th's and Takamichi's photos.

"And look at their mothers, their beyond beautiful I wonder which is which" Ino said.

"I don't know Ino but I think the red-head is Naruto's mother," Tenten told her friend.

"Really how can you tell," Ino asked studying the picture.

"Their eyes they hold the same warmth and power that Naruto's do," She told her friend.

Ino studied the photo more and then noticed that Tenten was right.

"I feel sorry for Naruto he had never gotten to know his parents," Ino said.

"I know but at least he has his freinds and his brother with him, we may not be able to replace his parents but we can still be there for him," Tenten said with a smile on her face.

They heard someone clear their thoart, they turned to see Hinata standing in the door way and they knew they were in trouble.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Surprise Sasuke:

Ino and Tenten were faced with a slightly fuming and towel-wrapped Hinata, they both knew that the Hyuuga was a forced to be reckoned with and right now she waas pissed.

"What are you two doing on here this is Naruto-kuns parents room, it's off-limits just like his" Hinata yelled at them.

"Sorry Hinata we were curious to see if we could find any photos of his family or him as a baby" Tenten told her friend.

"Yeah Hinata sorry I guess we should have asked before come in" Ino piped in.

Hinata's Byakugan subsided as her anger did. She walked back to her room sighing. She drops her towel to the floor it slowly slipping from her form. She puts on her bra and a fresh pair of panties before looking out her window to the huge sakura tree her thoughts turn to Naruto. It was the last day of Sasuke's test, she may not like the Uchiha but she knew how much it would hurt Naruto and Sakura if Sasuke was taken from them again.

"**Please be ok Naruto, come back to me soon**" Hinata thought to herself.

She was thrown out of her thoughts by a large knock at the door, she made her way to he front to the front door to see who was there. She found Temari at the door waiting for her.

"Hey heard you were having a all-girls party mind if I join" the blonde jounin asked.

"No not at all, come on in" Hinata told her.

Later that afternoon all the girls were once again sitting in the hot springs, chatting away.

"So Temari how was the test going when you where there" Hanabi asked the Jounin.

" It was going great, Sasuke put our safety first before going into the attack. He even exuasted his chakra during the battle, just so he could keep us safe, I really think he is trying to make things right" Temari told them.

Ino and Tenten looked unsure.

"Are you sure Temari" Ino asked.

"I'm positive Ino he almost tried to get all of us to leave so he could battle the enemy on his own to keep us safe" She told them.

"Well Neji-niisan told me that if Sasuke pulled his head out of his ass and gave up on revenge that he would change" Hinata told them.

The other look at her and Temari nods.

"Gaara used to be like that before he met Naruto" Temari told them.

They all smiled but nobody missed Ino's devious grin towards Hinata.

"So.....Hinata how far have you let Naruto get huh" Ino said with a slight chuckle.

Hinata blushed from head to toe before passing out right into the water.

*Later in Hinata's room*

Hinata slowly came around after her little fainting spell from Ino's question.

"You ok onee-chan" asked Hinatas worried little sister.

"I'm fine Hanabi I was just caught off guard" Hinata said glaring at Ino who just chuckled.

"Sorry Hinata I was just wondering and I just love messing with people" the giggling blonde repiles.

"Yeah you can be a pain Ino" Tenten says to her friend.

"Ino it's really none of your business how far Hinata has gone with Naruto, they have to progress at their own pace" Temari said sternly.

"I know but still is funny to see that she is the same Hinata we know and love" Ino said with almost a Naruto like smile.

*inside The Forest of Death Tower*

Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, Takamichi, Tsunade and Ibiki all stood in the arena waiting for the Uchiha to make his way to the tower. They had heard the reports from the ANBU squad leaders who were assinged to the various checkpoints and on Sasukes sucess at each one. Sakura was thrilled to hear how Sasuke was aceing through this portion of the test but she was worried about the last part. Naruto was just as worried if Sasuke failed the last part of the test everything else that happend during this test would be null and void, Tsunade had made that quite clear. If Sasuke failed this final test he would either have his chakra sealed or be put to death, although if he succeeded the curse seal would be removed and he would become a Leaf gennin yet again.

An ANBU captian appeared beside Tsunade.

"We just got the report Sasuke has freed Rock Lee and is almost to the tower lets prepare" the Hokage said firmly.

They all nodded their understanding.

"Takamichi you know what to do right" Naruto asked his brother as he set up a large Genjutsu.

"Yes little brother" the elder brother said while creating a shadow clone and transforming both.

"Sasuke is in for a surprise the final test begins now" Tsunade said.

*right outside the tower*

Sasuke panted and was sweating heavily his scrolls in hand.

*Man that last checkpoint was killer but now it's over I just go in here and the test is over" Sasuke thought to himself.

Little did Sasuke know a major surprise was waiting for him inside. He opened the doors and went straight inside he noticed a scroll rack with five prongs he sets his scrolls on the rack and heads further into the tower.

***That's strange I thought someone would be waiting for me to finish maybe their in the arena**" He thought readying one of his last kunai suddenly feeling uneasy something wasn't right.

He went further in seeing someone standing in the middle of the arena floor and what to looks like a fallen body nearby. Sasuke bolts towards the figures simething is very wrong indeed. When Sasuke entered the arena he found none other than his brother Itachi standing over a dead Naruto holding what looks to be a orb of red chakra in his hands.

"Your to late little brother the Kyuubi belongs to the Akatsuki your to weak to protect them isn't that right" Itachi said to another party.

A sinsiter chuckle could have been heard in the arena as Orochimaru stepped out of the shadows dragging a beaten and violated Sakura in his hands.

"That's true Itachi, too bad Sasuke-kun if you would have stayed in the sound you would have been able to save them" The evil Sannin chuckled.

Sasuke's anger rose and his Sharingan slipped thats when he noticed strange chakra in there immdiate area so he decided to play along for the time being.

"So then what was that you were saying to Kabuto about lying to me about power and that this mark making it easier for you to take over my body" Sasuke told him.

"Sasuke-kun I said that just to shut him up" Orochimaru told him.

"Really" Sasuke said.

"But now I have this little flower now, and if I can't turn her into a weapon she will make an intresting distraction" Orochimaru said before running his long tongues across Sakuras blooded face.

" Well I don't want your false power" He said before turning to his brother " and as for you Itachi I will not be driven by revenge, so good-bye"

"Release"

Sasuke broke the Genjutsu and found that Itachi and Orochimaru were still standing in the room but Naruto's body was gone and Sakura wasn't anywhere near them. He looked up to the railing and saw Naruto,Sakura and a few others. Itachi and Orochimaru turned into Takamichi and a clone.

"You passed Sasuke, you will be returned to your cell and you will be brought to my office for my final jugdement" Tsunade said.

"I understand Hokage-sama" Sasuke said as Ibiki and a few ANBU put him in cuffs and lead him to his cell.

"The rest of you head home and rest up" the Hokage told everyone.

They nodded.

"Lets go home little brother" Takamichi told his brother.

"Sure" Naruto said.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Out of the woods and into Painful memories (Lime)

*Sasukes cell*

It had been over an hour since Sasuke had been brought back to his cell and he had been thinking of what had happened alitle while ago. Itachi and Orochimaru standing side by side and from what it seemed like was that his brother or rather the illusion of his brother wanted him to go back to that snake for more power. It was the true test to prove if Sasuke could be trusted, but what amazed him was that Naruo was the one who came up with the test. Naruto the same idiotic teammate that he had actually come up with every detail of the test. Naruto was never one for battle plans he just went head first with all guns blazing, but he came up with each positions of the checkpoints, enemy numbers, and other details that you wouldn't think would come from Naruto.

"My god I've missed so much, I'm such a goddamn idiot" Sasuke said to himself.

*Namikaze estate*

All the girls had left earlier in the evening since Naruto and his brother would be coming home that night, Neji had came by to see Hinata and pick up Tenten and Hanabi. Ino had left with Chouji to pick up Kyouji from her parents and Shikamaru picked up Temari for a mission to Suna. Hinata had spent most of the time cleaning the house or just finding things to do to keep from going stir crazy in the huge house by herself. It had been over a week since she started the second stage of the Rasengan training and all she was able to do was make a hole in the ball but not make it burst and to make it worse her dreams had been very steamy with her and Naurto it naughty situations.

"Please get home soon Naruto" She thought to herself laying on her bed.

*The Hokage Monument*

Naruto had been sitting in the hair of his fathers likeness, he had been thinking for the last couple hours. His mind had been racing ever since he left the forest, of Sasuke and his Hinata as well as to what happened with her the day of Sasuke's test.

*Flashback to the morning of Sasukes test*

Naruto hadn't slept all night, he kept thinking of how Sasuke would do on the test and more importantly how quickly he could get back to his Hinata-chan. Over the couple of weeks she had lived with him and his brother their only intimate contact were kissing, cuddling and a few butt pinches and light slaps to the butt. He wanted to go further with her but at the same time he was scared to. He remembered what Jiraiya had told him about sex and how it was very painful for a woman's first time, though kunoichis hard training and rough life style tend to leave their innocence torn so that it is less painful.

As much as he wanted to go the next step with Hinata, the last thing he wanted to do was cause her any pain. He heard a knock at his door.

"Naruto are you ok" Hinata asked opening the door.

"Yeah Hinata I've just had alot on my mind thats all" He told her with a sincere smile.

"I'm worried about you, you've been hearing talking to yourself all night" She said with a worried look.

"I'm sorry Hinata, I didn't mean to worry you" Naruto told her pulling her into his chest.

"Thats ok Naruto that what lovers do, we love each other when we're close and worry when we're away" She tells he before kissing him soundly.

As the kiss turned quite passionate Hinata hands gripped Narutos shirt as she thrusts her tongue between his lips. After a few moments Narutos lips made their way from her's, kissing down the her cheek before he started to nibble on her neck. Hinata moaned deep in her throat from the seer pleasure of her lovers teeth and tongue dances across her delicate neck, she runs her fingers through his hair. Naruto had shivers running down his spine from the feeling of Hinatas nails moving across his scalp, one of his hands brushed her breast through her nightgown. She gasped from shock at first but then lets out a sigh of pleasure. Naruto got scared at first when Hinata gasped when he touched her thinking he went to far, but her sigh calmed his fear so he tested how far she would let him go. He captured her lips again before cupping her breast in his hand lightly kneeding it.

Hinata moaned loudly at the contact and attacked Naruto's lips with gusto as their tongues dualed each other for dominance. Naruto tested even further by slipping under the cloth to feel her flesh without a barrier rolling her nipple between his fingers. Hinata started to moan and pant even louder before pulling off her nightgown leaving herself in only a pair of panties. Naruto chuckled to himself before laying her flat on the bed before the took the nipple on her right breast suckling lightly. Hinata's moans and pants were like music to his ears and her body was like a work of art that rivaled that of a goddess in his eyes. She fisted her hand in his hair before slightly massaging his scalp. Naruto growled deep in his chest from the pleasure she was giving him, his hand left her other breast and he started to caress her thigh. Again Hinata gasped at the contact and then moaned as if to tell Naruto to keep going feeling him get closer and closer to her core, wanting to feel his touch on her most intimate place.

Naruto chuckled slightly at the look on his loves face surprise and pure esctasy, he could feel the humid heat coming from her put he wanted her permission to touch her in such a way. She looked down at him for a brief moment and as her eyes met his she just nodded as if to tell him that it was ok. As soon as she nodded at him his fingers brushed against her clothed folds bring a loud moan from her lips, before he slowly rubbed her. Hinata's head was swimming in pure pleasure sure she had touched herself in the past, but they failed in compairison the pleasure she was feeling right now with his hand upon her. That last thought was put to same as his hand went under her panties and made contact with her wet naked sex and her moans echoed throughout the room as his finger went between her folds and her brushed her swollen clit. Naruto smiled to himself before kissing Hinata yet again as he dipped his fingers into her while his thumb worked on her clit. Hinata's head was spinning, she felt drunk on the pleasure that her lover was inflicting on her. The knot that had formed in her lower belly was growing lighter by the second and was about to explode, she could feel his fingers hitting that sweet spot deep inside. After a few moments Hinata fell off the cliff of pleasure into a sea of orgasmic bliss.

Naruto pulled his fingers free from her to suck her essence off of his fingers, before looking down to her.

"You taste heavenly Hinata-chan, like the goddess you are." He told her.

All Hinata could do is blush from head to toe. Before they could continue there came a knock to Naruto's door.

"Hey Naruto we have an hour till we have to head for the tower. Go take a shower before breakfest" Takamichi called to his brother.

Hinata gave him a kiss before dressing and heading to her room, leaving him content but with a raging hard-on which he took care of during his shower.

*end of flashback*

**"Can I really go that far with her, I could never forgive myself if I hurt her**" Naruto thought to himself.

_**"Kit your a real idiot you know that**_" A certian angry Demon fox told him.

"**What do you want Kyuubi**" Naruto thought back slightly annoyed.

"_**She loves you you dumbass if she wants to become one with you she won't care about the pain**_" Kyuubi said.

"And what do you know about love Kyuubi" Naruto yelled back.

"**_Hey I may be a demon but I know about love and the pain it can bring it's the reason I attacked you village brat_**" The demon fox said flaring his chakra.

"What do you mean" He asked.

"**_At one time I had a mate and kits of my own before that bastard Danzou tried to capture them to be used as weapons and in the end killing them_**" Kyuubi said with sadness and pain in his voice.

"I'm so sorry I didn't know" Naruto said.

"**_I saw them slain on the ground I attack the bastard but he retreated back to the village and then I attack wounded him, but before I could kill him your father trapped me with you_**" Kyuubi told Naruto.

"Don't worry Kyuubi you'll get your revenge I swear it" The blonde chunnin told his prisoner.

Before they could finish their conversation Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned with tears in his eyes to see his pink-haired teammate Sakura.

"Whats got my favorite ball of sunshine feeling down" She asked him.

"Sorry Sakura-chan I just found out something that is tearing me up" he said as more tears begin to fall.

"Tell me everything" she told him.

Naruto then began to tell her everything about what he had been thinking about with Hinata and the pain that Kyuubi went through and in the end even Sakura had tears in her eyes.

"Naruto a womans first time is going to be painful there is no way around it, but if it is with a person that they love and trust it makes the pain bareable. I know you would never hurt Hinata but there will be pain there is no way around it, now go home to her I'll talk to Tsunade-shishou about Danzou" She told him.

"Thanks Sakura-chan" Naruto said smiling before he took off for home.

Sakura let her tears fall before becoming engulfed in fury. So it was Danzou's fault that so many people died when the Kyuubi attacked in its grieving rage. It was Danzou's fault that Naruto lost his family. It was Danzou's fault the Naruto was shuned and had psycho's after him and he was going to pay for it. Sakura took off for the Hokage tower her rage making her move faster than anything.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Paying in blood *Lemon*

*Tsunades Office*

"WHAT" an angry Tsunade yelled putting her fist through her desk.

"It's just what I said Tsunade-shishou Danzou is the reason for Kyuubi's attack on the village" A scared Sakura told her teacher hugging the wall the best she can.

Tsunade sighed and tried to cool her temper and grabbed her emergencey sake from her desk drawer as Sakura told her everything that Naruto had told her.

"That bastard he only cares about himself and who he can use, he's just as bad as Orochimaru. You're dismissed Sakura return in the morning" Tsunade said before letting the booze slide down her throat.

"Hai" Sakura says with a bow before exiting

"This is troublesome" the Hokage said sighing into her chair.

"Shizune get the members of the council in here something has to be done and now" Tsunade told her assistent.

"Right away Tsunade-sama" Shizune told her mistress before exiting the office.

"**You are going to pay for this Danzou mark my words you will pay**"The Hokage thought to herself her nails breaking the skin of her palm in her anger.

*The Namikaze estate*

Naruto had been sitting in the hot spring for to past hour after dinner and leaving a worried looking Hinata in the living room. He had been thinking about what Sakura had told him about loving his Hinata and the pain of Kyuubi when he spoke of his past. He swore that Kyuubi would get his revenge on Danzou for the murder of his mate and children, Danzou's greed had not only cost Kyuubi his family but Narutos as well and hundreds of families of the village now lay in the ground and people like Iruka-sensei were left with out parents.

"Why do people let greed corrupt them" Naruto said with a sigh.

"_**You got me kit I've lived for hundreds of years and I still can't figure out you humans**_" Kyuubi said.

Naruto was shaken out of his thoughts by a splash, he opened his eyes to see Hinata slipping into the water.

"H..Hinata why are you in here" Naruto asked.

"Whats wrong Naruto, your eyes held such worry and sadness tonight" Hinata asked her hand of his shoulder looking with worry in her eyes.

Naruto finally let the tears fall as he pulled her into his chest. Hinata just embraced him and let him cry until no tears were left. After a few moments his tears left and he told her what Kyuubi had told him and she to let fall a few tears of her own. They sat together in the water just holding each other giving light kisses and caresses to one another, Hinata could not imagine her life with out Naruto and it was the same with Naruto for her.

"You know Hinata, if I lost you I don't think I could go on" He said hugging her closer.

"You'll never lose me Naruto" She told him before giving him a powerful kiss running her tongue across his lip.

He parted his lips allowing her tongue to tie with his, pulling her into his lap and running his fingers over her soft ivory skin.

"Love me" She looks at him with pleading eyes.

"You mean right here" he said nervously.

"Hai make me yours, please" she says into his neck.

Naruto picks her up bridel style and takes her back to his room, Takamichi had retired to his room early so they would not be interuptted his soft snores coming through the door of his room. He sets her softly upon his bed and looks at her taking in her beauty.

"My god you are so beautiful, a goddess" he told her.

Hinata blushed and just laughed at him lightly. Naruto bends down and kisses her deeply and runs his hands down her back. Hinata takes control of the kiss and flips Naruto underneath herself and starts to kisses her way down his neck to his chest. Naruto moans in his throat as he feels her lips move down his heated skin and moans louder as he feels her mouth descend upon his nipple. Hinata suckles lightly proud of the sounds her lover is making because of her attentions. She moves from his chest, trailing her tongue down to his navel circling it slightly.

"Hinata that tickles" Naruto says between giggles.

His giggles come to a cease when Hinata took him into her mouth, her tongue running on the sensitive underside of his shaft. His eyeballs rolled back as he moaned deep in his throat from the sheer pleasure she was giving him. Hinata started off just sucking and licking the head of his cock before taking him into her mouth and throat, smiling slightly at Naruto and the sounds he is making. After a few moments Naruto had all he could take and came hard and fast flooding Hinatas mouth with his seed. When she looks up at the blonde seeing him in eurphoric bliss and a slight blank look on his face like when he talks to Kyuubi. Naruto grabs Hinata and lowers her to the bed before capturing her lips in a deep kiss his fingers trailing down to her moist pussy and then traces the lips with his finger making her moan very deeply. He moves from her lips to nibble on her neck, throat and shoulder before taking one of her nipples into his mouth and starts suckling like a newborn infant, making her moan and sigh. Hinata lets out a gasp of surprise when he start to brush the little bundle of nerves between her folds before dipping inside her moist, hot channel.

"**_Your doing well kit_**" Kyuubi said to his host.

"**Well it's thanks to your instructions Kyuubi I was afraid I was going to foul this up**" Naruto told the demon.

"**_Anytime kit_**" Chuckled the fox before laying down to watch the show before him.

Naruto chuckled at the demon "**Your such a perv**."

"**_Hey when your trapped inside you thick skull you take what you can get_**" The fox chuckled back.

Naruto left her breast chuckling slightly and trailed his tongue down like she did for him. Hinata knew what Naruto was about to do and as much as she wanted to she felt fear grasp her, she threw her hands over her bare crotch before Narutos lips fell upon it.

"Please don't look Naruto I'm dirty down there" She told him with fear in her voice and shame in her eyes for that fear.

"Please try to relax Hinata.......I may be new at this, but I promise I won't hurt you" He said with a calm voice and love in his eyes.

"O-okay j-just hurry up please" Said covering her eyes with her hands.

She gasped as his tongue fell on her folds trancing both of them before dipping between them for the nectar that was within. Hinata's world was starting to darken as she threatened to pass out from the sheer pleasure of his lips and tongue on her, she was not going to last for very long. When Naruto's lips hit her clit the dam burst she screamed, came and her juices rushed like a river into his mouth.

"T....t..that was incredible Naruto" Hinta told her lover.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, by the way Hinata you taste great" Naurto said chuckling and the blush that now was on her face.

Hinata pulled him to her and kissed him soundly, tasting some of her fluids that were still on his lips and he was right she did taste good. She reached down grabbing his rock hard penis and aimed it between her fold at her opening.

"Hinata are you sure we can wait if your not" Naruto asked his voice laced with worry.

"I'm sure Naruto just please make me yours completely"Hinata said cupping his cheek.

Naruto was still worried but slowly but surely pushed his way inside her. Hinata gasped at the feeling of him filling her up glad her hymen was no longer intact from her training and rough life style. When Naruto bottomed out they both moaned at the new feeling that they were feeling, Hinata feeling full and whole with him inside of her and Naruto at how hot, wet and painfully tight she was around him. He started to slowly still afraid of hurting her though her loud moaning was starting to tell him otherwise. Hinata was swimming in a sea of sexual bliss, she was finally making love to the man she had loved all her life and was loving ever second of it.

"God Hinata your so damn tight I love it" He told her.

"I never knew anyone go be so big, it feels so good" She replied.

Narutos thrusts became more rapid, their kisses more heated. After a little while Naruto moved her on top of him, letting her take control of their love making and was amazed that she took control right away put his hand an her breast. Sweat ran down their bodies and their breathes came in pants, nothing existed in the world at the moment but the two of them. You could feel the love radiating off of the young couple both knew that they would be with each other till the end of their days. Hinata was everything to Naruto even more than his dream of being Hokage and Hinata wanted nothing more than to stay joined like this with Naruto forever, being his wife and the mother of his children.

Naruto was shocked to say the least when Hinata pulled him out of her and got on all fours turning her ass up at him, looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Please Naruto fuck me" Hinata begged him.

Who was he to deny her what she wanted he grabbed her hips and thrusts deep into her with a grunt. He alternates between slow, soft, shallow thrusts and hard, fast deep ones, being filled with pride of the mewls of pleasure he is bringing out of her. Hinata never wanted this moment to end the pleasure Naruto was giving her was the best, but she knew if they didn't cum soon she would pass out from the pleasure and that was not an option. Naruto was trying his hardest to keep from cumming until Hinata did he wanted her to cum before him, so her reached under her and rubbed her clit while thrusting even faster. Hinata felt the coil of pleasure in her belly burst as she came and came hard, Naruto was right behind her shooting his seed into her waiting womb.

"That was awesome Hinata, I love you" Naruto said as she rolled onto his chest.

"Yes it was, I love you as well Naruto" Hinata said before planting a soft sweet kiss on his lips.

They lay there for a few moments before Naruto slipped into sleep. Hinata looked out the window to the moon and placed a hand over her lower belly. She had chose not to use the birth-control jutsu that all kunochis learn at the academy I case of rape by the enemy, so they very well may have concieved a child this very night and Hinata hoped it was so.

*The Hokages office the next morning*

Sasuke was sweating bullets though he was no longer in cuffs, he was looking at a very miffed Tsunade and everyone knew that was never good.

"You can relax Sasuke I'm not pissed at you" The Hokage said to relax the boy.

Sasuke relaxed even with a chuckling Sakura against the wall, he didn't get angry he started to laugh as well.

"Sasuke as of today you are a gennin of Konoha yet again. Takamichi Namikaze will remove the curse seal , which will be very painful from what I hear and then be put back on the active roster" Tsunade told the Uchiha.

"I understand Hokage-sama" he replied to her.

"But understand Sasuke this is your last chance. If you pull what you did before your fate will be death do you understand, am I clear" She said strenly.

"Hai Hokage-sama, transperntly" Sasuke said.

"Then you are dismissed" She said waving him off.

After Sasuke left a knock cam to the door, It was Danzou lead by several ANBU guards.

"Tsunade what is the meaning of this" Danzou yelled at the Hokage.

"You have been brought her to be told that you will be executed on the 10th of October in 2 weeks" Tsunade said firmly.

"On what grounds" Danzou spat back.

Sakura stepped forward.

"For causing the Kyuubi's attack all those years ago as well as the death that it causes" She said firmly.

"You have no proof" Danzou said with a chuckle.

"Actually I do Danzou" She told him.

"And how did you get that" Danzou yelled at her again.

"We got it straight from the foxes mouth so to speak" Sakura said gripping her fist tightly.

Danzou knew he was fucked put kept up his verbal assault.

"From the history of the Kyuubi was told that he was the most peaceful of the tailed demons and only attacked anyone when he was provoked or attacked first Danzou. So it really made no sense why the Kyuubi attacked our village, but Naruto gave us the final piece of the puzzle. The Kyuubi told him that you went after his weaker mate and children to us them as weapons killing them in the process, which provoked Kyuubi into attacking" Tsunade said firmly.

"And you believe that little demon" Danzou yelled before punched soundly by Sakura.

"DON"T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT NARUTO LIKE THAT IF YOU HAD SEEN HIS EYES, THEN YOU WOULDN'T BE SUCH AN ASSHOLE" Sakura shouting with Shizune trying to hold her back.

"Danzou all the evidence points to you and you will be dealt with take him away" Tsunade says as the ANBU drag Danzou away.

"You can come in now Kakashi" Tsunade siad towards the window.

Kakashi climbed in holding one of his trademark books, he had heard everything and was both angered by Danzous actions as well a sad for Naruto because of the mans greed.

"Hai Hokage-sama" Kakashi said never looking up from his book

"Please fetch Naruto for me would you" Tsunade said with a sigh.

"Hai Hokage-sama" Kakashi said poofing away in a cloud of smoke.

"This is going to be a long day"said a sighing Tsunade.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Oasis in the sands of wind

*The village Hidden in the Sand*

"This is going to be so troublesome" said a certain lazy chunnin.

"Oh quiet you, it's your fault to that I'm like this" Temari said place one hand over her womb.

"Well it's as much your fault as mine. I'm just not that thrilled to talk to the Kazekage about this" Shikamaru said with a sigh.

"Well Gaara will have to know that I will be fully transfering to Konoha and about the wedding" She said taking his hand in hers.

"Yeah but it is still a pain" Shikamaru said chuckling slightly.

The couple had been walking towards the Kazeage tower for about 20 minutes before coming to the doors.

*Namikaze estate*

Naruto began to stir when the sunlight filters through the window and bathes his face with it's warmth. He heard a light sigh beside and found Hinata sleeping on his chest right over his heart, looking light an angel in the morning light. She groaned when the sunlight hit her face burying it in her hair and his shoulder, Naruto just chuckled at her softly. He laid there just looking down at her, running his fingers in her long silky hair and thinking back to the night before as well as all the emotions that went on between them.

"_**Well Kit like I said before you picked a great mate with this girl**_" Kyuubi chuckled in the back of his mind.

"Yeah your right Kyuubi she is great, she's the one for me I just know it" Naruto said smiling.

"**_Naruto I have a question_**" Kyuubi asked his host.

"Yeah what is it" the blonde asked the demon.

"_**How much do you want to protect this girl**_" the fox asked.

"I'd give my life to protect her, I'd even use your demon cloak if I had to" Naruto said firmly.

"**_What if I told you I have another technique stronger than the demon cloak and without the damage to your body_**" Kyuubi told the boy.

"Whats the catch" Naruto asked.

"**_Using this technique allows me to enter your world in a harmless form with no chakra to do damage. I would be the size of a normal fox and as much as I hate to say it i would be more like a pet than a demon_**" Kyuubi said sighing.

"What would this involve Kyuubi" he said to the demon.

"_**We would merge gaining a new temporay body with greater speed, strength, chakra, and the abiltiy to turn any plant into a lethal weapon. Your power would be greater than the Hokage and the Sannin combined**_" the fox said.

"And why are you willing to do this" Naruto said slightly suspisous.

"**_Well not only for the fact that I will get to escape here for a day but also to protect this girl, I don't want you to lose her_**" Kyuubi said.

Naruto was shocked at the demon but before I could ask him about what he said a knock came from the door.

"Naruto Kakashi-san is here for you get dressed and meet him in the living room" Takamichi said not opening the door.

"H...hai I'll be right there" Naruto said sporting a huge blush across his face.

"**Oh boy he must know what me and Hinata did last night**" thought the Jinchuuriki picking up his clothes.

Naruto dressed quickly before placing a kiss on Hinatas temple, as well as closing the curtians so she could sleep a little longer.

"I wonder what Kakashi would want I'm off from missions for a few more days, so I wonder whats up" He thought to himself walking into the living room.

Naruto finds Kakashi sitting on the couch waiting for him.

"What's up Kakashi-sensei" Naruto asked his teacher.

"Tsunade-sama has requested your presence Naruto" Kakashi said.

Naruto nodded before walking out the door and started off towards Tsunades office.

"He has grown up so much since he started his life as a ninja Takamichi" Kakashi told his old friend.

"In more ways than one Kakashi-san" Takamichi chuckled.

"So I take it Naruto and Hinata have gone a step higher in their relasionship" Kakashi said.

"I swear I'm a pretty sound sleeper when I'm home, but Hinata woke me out of a sound sleep with her moaning and screams" Takamichi said shaking his head.

"Well I'm happy for the little idiot he needs someone to love him in his life" Kakashi said looking up at the picture of his team on the wall.

*The Kazekages office*

"Well shall we go face the firing squad" Temari said giggling alittle.

"I'm more worried about your brothers sand, I mean even with Shukaku gone he is still deadly with it" Shikamaru said with alittle fear laced in his voice.

"Well I'm sure Gaara won't kill his soon to be brother-in-law as well as the father of his future niece and/or nephew" She said before kissing his cheek.

"It still scares me alittle" He told her.

The knocked on the large wooden door and enter when commanded. Gaara was looking down on a large pile of paperwork looking slightly irked and Kankuro was reading some scrolls at his desk.

"Temari your home early" Gaara said looking up from his work and turning to Shikamaru who looked like he was about to have a Heart attack " Shikamaru-san."

"Well I know I'm supposed to be back next month but there is something we need to discuss" Temari told her little brother.

"And what might that be Temari" The young Kazekage asked.

"I wish to change myself permenatly to Konoha and to invite you, Kankuro and Baki-sensi to my wedding" Temari said bowing down.

"WHAT" Kankuro said before shutting up from the glare from Gaara.

"Why do you wish to do this" Gaara said.

"Shikamaru and I are to be married in a few months and also I want my child to be born in Konoha" Temari said placing her hands of her womb.

Kankuro fell out of his chair twitching and Gaara just looked from Kankuro to them with a smile and a twinkle in his eye that Shikamaru caught.

"Well I can't allow that" Gaara said with his smile, when Temari tried to objection he silenced her and continued "Unless you bring them here every once and awhile, also allow me to train the child from time to time."

Temari nodded with happy tears in her eyes.

"And don't forget about me I want to train the kid to" Kankuro said after recovering from his episode.

They all went to dinner later that night to celebrate.

*Hokages office*

"So whats up Tsunade-sama" Naruto said.

"Naruto I was wondering is there anyway for me to talk to the Kyuubi right now" Tsunade asks.

Naruto nods as his head falls to his chest only to rise again the signs of the Kyuubi on his face.

"**_Yes Hokage-sama_**" The Kyuubi asked through his host.

"I wanted to inform you of an upcoming execution" the Hokage stated

"_**And why would that intrest me Hokage-sama**_" Kyuubi said scoffing slightly.

"Because the person being executed, is the same person who destroyed your life Danzou" Tsunade said firmly.

"**_How did you find out about that_**" the fox asked.

" Sakura told me after Naruto told her. His death will be on the 10th of October if you wish to attend" Tsunade said.

"**_Thank you Hokage-sama_**" Kyuubi said with tears in his eyes.

"Your welcome you and the boy are dismissed" she said waving them off.

*The Hokage monument alittle while later*

"I'm happy for you Kyuubi your family is getting the justice they deserve" Said Naruto.

"**_I just glad that man won't ruin any more lives_**" Kyuubi told his host.

"I don't know what I would do if I lost what you did" Naruto told him looking at the clouds.

"**_Well kit I hope you never do_**" Kyuubi replied.

"Hey Kyuubi" Naruto asks.

"**_Yeah kit what is it_**" Kyuubi says.

"What you were talking about earlier, lets do it" Naruto stated firmly.

"**_Very well kit we have alot to do then_**" Kyuubi told him.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Training and annonucements

*Streets of Konoha one week later*

Hinata was walking towards Ichiraku ramen for lunch after a meeting with Team 8 about their next upcoming mission and then when she had her little episode in the Hokages office. It was something she had hoped that happened, but now that had she was full of fear bout what Naruto would think and if she could do the job that was about to be thrust upon. She could still her Tsunade-samas words in her head.

*Flashback*

Kiba, Shino and herself had been standing in the Hokages office about their new mission escorting a daimoyo back to his home and that there were several people after him including the Sound. Tsunade couldn't help but notice how tired Hinata had been looking the last couple of days it didn't look like training fatigue so what could it be.

"You are to follow this map to your destination no side trips, this is a B-ranked mission so expect for ambush" The Hokage told the chunnin never once taking her eyes off of the Hyuuga heiress.

"Hai Hokage-sama" They said in unision.

"I will be adding a new squad leader to you team since Kurenai is still on maternaity leave, come in Yamato" Tsunade calls out into the hall.

A tall man walks into the wear a strange forehead protector with spikey brown hair and ANBU gear minus his mask.

"Yamato-san here lead the retrieval mission for Sasuke when Sai joined Team Kakashi, he will be leading your team for awhile" the Hokage told them.

Tsunade was cut short before she could speak again, when Hinata covered her mouth and ran for her office bathroom. The sound of retching and vomiting could be heard from behind the door and Tsunade put two and two together.

"Fatigue and nausea now I see whats happening here" the Hokage thought to herself.

After a few minutes Hinata exited the bathroom.

"Hey you alright Hinata" Kiba asked with a bit of worry.

"Yeah Kiba I'm fine" she told him.

Tsunade cleared her throat.

"Change of plans Hinata you are to remain here, Sasuke will take your place on this mission" Tsunade told them.

"WHAT" Kida roared.

"Thats enough Kiba I have my reasons and if you want to question my orders" She told him cracking her knuckles to which Kiba quickly shut his mouth.

"Hinata for the next few months you will only to low ranked missions in the village and training that is all" Tsunade told her "Kiba, Shino you are dismissed I need to speak with Hinata alone."

They both nod "We'll meet you at the ramen shack Hinata" Kiba told her.

After the two of them leave Hinata turns to the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama why did you pull me from the mission" Hinata asked.

"Before I answer that Hinata, when was the last time you and Naruto were intimate with each other" Tsunade asked her, chuckling when Hinata blushed ear to ear.

"It's been at least a week"Hinata said.

"Do you think it would be wise for me to put you on a B-ranked mission where we could not only lose you but your unborn child as well" Tsunade said with a grin.

Hinata stood there in shock, she just thought she was tired and gotten sick from over training, she placed her hands over her womb and felt a little bubble of chakra forming and it wasn't hers.

"I'm going to be a mother" She said with a loving smile.

"Come on Hinata you have training as a medical ninja, the fatigue, the nausea you should have figured it out" The Hokage said with a chuckle.

"You know your right" Hinata repiled with and equally full laugh.

"So when should we tell your father about this" Tsunade said.

Hinata's face fell from happiness to fear.

"NO we can't tell him"Hinata said fear laced in her voice.

"Why not I thought he approved of your relationship with Naruto" Tsunade said totally confused.

"The elders hate Naruto and if they find out I'm carrying his child they might try to kill him or worse my baby" Hinata said tears falling.

Tsunade got up from her desk and embraced the girl, letting her cry while she tried to think of something. She knew Hiashi wanted Hinata to be happy, marry Naruto and have a family he told her that himself.

"Hinata it's going to be ok, you have me, your father and if need be the entire ANBU behind you. We'll get this to work, beside you have the demon of konoha and his brother to protect you two" She told the girl.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama" Hinata said wiping her tears away.

"Go meet your team for lunch and then go tell Naruto the good news" She told the girl turning her and hurrying her out the door.

*End of flashback*

She still held alittle fear in her heart but she knew the Hokages word could be trusted she spotted the ramen stand and saw her team there.

"Well I should tell them why I won't be joining them on the mission, right little one" She thought to herself placing her hand over her womb and made her way over to Kiba and Shino.

*The Namikaze dojo*

To say Naruto was frustrated would be an understatement he was down right livid. For over a week he had been trying to master the technique Kyuubi was teaching him but he could not get his and Kyuubis chakra to fuse, he had come close but they repeled each other after a few moments.

"AAARG WHY CAN'T I GET THIS TO WORK" Naruto screamed in his head.

"**K_it this technique is tied to your emotions and will, if they conflict our chakra will conflict_**" Kyuubi told his host.

"I know Kyuubi you've told me before, but I'm worried about Hinata" Naruto said.

"**_I know kit, but if you want to protect her we need to get this right. I mean your at the Jounin level even if you don't have the rank, you could make that ANBU squad easy and think how this technique could help you when and if you do make it_**" the fox replied.

"Your right Kyuubi" Naruto told him.

But before Kyuubi could reply Takamichi had shown up.

"Hey Naruto you busy" He asked.

"Yeah kinda whats up" the younger brother replied.

"Oh nothing much I was wondering if you would lke to help Inari train and possible pick up a few new techniques" Takamichi said with a grin.

"Sure why not" Naruto said standing up

The two brothers walked to the training grounds.

*The Training grounds*

Takamichis team had been at the training grounds for about 35 minutes waiting for their teacher to arrive. He had told them to be there early to warmup and give him time to get everything that he would need for training. Hanabi and Inari were doing some light sparing getting their muscles nice and loose, while Kaede practiced her meditation. They all over the last few months have improved on their weaknesses, Inari taijutsu had been inproving and for Kaede and Hanabi it was their ninjutsu. Takamichi had worked with them each seperately and as a team as much as he could between his own missions.

"When is sensei going to get here" Hanabi complained.

"Well he said that he may be a little late so we wait" Kaede said plainly.

"She's right Hanabi give him time" Inari said between blows.

They didn't have to wait long as Takamichi and Naruto entered the clearing.

"You guys ready" Takamichi called out to his team.

"Hai sensei" they said in unison.

"Hanabi, Inari you as well as Naruto will be working on a special taijustu training and Kaede I'm going to be teaching you some new ninjustu" He told them.

They just nodded.

"Ok you guys watch me carefully" Takamichi said going through some hand signs.

"**_Ice style: Frozen fist taijutsu_**" Takamichis hands and arms up to his elbows get covered by a smooth layer of ice.

"I want you to basicly to use the element types of the jutsus you have learned and focus them into your fists"Takamichi said.

They nodded.

"For example Naruto, Kakashi told me you can use fire, wind and lighting ninjutsu and so I want you Naruto start of like a wind ninjutsu and then go through the hand signs I just did" Takamichi explained.

"Ok" Naruto said going through some hand signs.

Naruto started to focus his chakra into his fists after a few moments small swirls of wind start to surrond his fists and forearms. It takes about 10 minutes for a small tornado to encompass each forearm.

"That is _**Wind Style: Tornado fist taijutsu**_, it is quite powerful move" Takamichi told his students.

Inari and Hanabi tried their hands at it but they couldn't get it to work.

"Well I didn't expect you guys to get it right away keep trying, lets get to work on you Kaede" Takamichi said.

"Hey Takamichi I'm going back to the house to see if Hinata's gotten back" Naruto told his brother.

"Ok see you back at the house" Takamichi said before turning back to his students.

*The Namikaze estate about an hour later*

Hinata was laying in her room having just getting home after lunch with her team wondering how she was going to tell Naruto about the baby they were about to have. She didn't have to wait long there was a knock on her door and Naruto walked in.

"Hey beautiful I missed you" Naruto told her.

"I missed you too" She replied giving him a fierce hug.

"How was your day" he asked

"Pretty good I have something to tell you" She said with a sly grin.

"Really what is that" He asked.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: I'm a father and I'm a grandfather

*Namikaze dojo later that night*

In the center of the dojo a large bluish-white flame dies down to reveal Naruto and a small red fox standing where the flame once was.

"Looks like I have mastered the technique Kyuubi, Hinatas news provided just the boost I needed" Naruto said looking down at the fox.

The fox just makes a cute little noise before hopping upon his shoulder wagging his tail.

"Now instead of one person to protect I've got two, I've got to get even stronger" Naruto said stroking Kyuubis head.

"**_You need to learn how to use your fathers bloodline kit_**" Kyuubi told him.

"I thought you couldn't talk to me in that form Kyuubi" Naruto asked.

"**_Never said I couldn't kit_**" Kyuubi told his host with a chuckle.

"So how do I go about activating my bloodline" Naruto asked the fox.

"_**I can't help you there kit Takamichi's team, the Uchiha brat or Hinatas cousin could help but as of tomorrow their all on missions for a few days and then there is your mate but we shouldn't ask her because it could harm her and your child from stress**_" Kyuubi told him.

"I guess there is only one other choice, Hiashi-sama" Naruto said

"**_I still can't believe you fainted when Hinata told you that she was with child_**" Kyuubi said with a hearty laugh.

"Don't remind me" Naruto said with a chuckle as well.

*The Uchiha estate 2 hours pior*

Sasuke had been sitting on his back-porch for the last couple of hours just looking at the stars and thinking about what had happened over the last month. He had returned home and lived, was remade and ninja of the the leaf even though a gennin and he had a second chance to set things right with his team. Sasuke had been looking at the stars the whole time. He had always looked the stars ever since he was young, they helped him think and brought him comfort. He rubbed his neck where the curse mark used to be it's only been a couple of days but the spot was still tender.

*Flashback*

"Ok Sasuke we are removing that curse mark and it is going to hurt so brace yourself" Takamichi told the Uchiha.

Sasuke nodded and got ready for what was about to happen. Takamichi started to do hand sign and when he finished his fingers changed to look like the roots of a plant. Sasukes shoulder felt like it was on fire when the root like fingers dung into the skin around the curse mark and started to pull it from him. Sasuke let of a very pained scream as the mark was ripped free from his flesh and blew apart in Takamichis hand.

"Rest now Sasuke you'll be able to go home tomorrow" The Jounin told the boy.

*End of Flashback*

So here he now sat curse seal free and ready to move forward.

"**Tomorrow is my first mission since I've been back I wonder how it's going to go**" He thought.

He was thrown out of his thoughts by a knock at the door. Upon opening the front door he happens to find his pink-haired teammate Sakura standing there.

"Hey Sakura whats up" Sasuke asked.

"I wanted to see you Sasuke-kun" Sakura said with a blush.

"Well come on in I'll make some tea" Sasuke said inviting her inside.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun" Sakura said walking inside.

Sasuke walked into the kitchen while Sakura took a seat on the couch.

"Here you go" He said placing a cup in front of her.

"Thank you"

They sat in silence for awhile before Sasuke broke the silence.

"Ok Sakura whats wrong"He asked the pink-haired medic-nin.

"Why did you leave me, I told you how I felt and you still left. I even asked you to take me with you" She said sobbing.

"I was blinded by the anger I felt towards my brother and Naruto at the time, I was such a fucking idiot at the time" He wiped away her tears "but I shouldn't have left in the first place and I think alittle part of me wanted to take you with me, but I knew you wouldn't be safe."

"Why were you angry at Naruto" Sakura asked him

"Well I was upset that Naruto had gotten stronger than me and it still wasn't enough to take out Itachi when he showed up a few years ago" Sasuke told her.

Sakura just nodded.

"I still remember you telling me that night that you loved me more than anything and over time I came to realize that I feel the same way Sakura-chan" Sasuke said to her with a look that could only be called loving.

Sakuras eyes filled with tears but they were happy tears as Sasuke took her hand. Sasuke took her by surprise as when he placed a kiss on her lips which she quickly returned with great passion.

"I love you Sakura Haruno" Sasuke told her.

"I love too Sasike Uchiha" She replied.

*The Hyuuga Estate the next day*

Naruto had left Kyuubi to watch over Hinata while she slept and now he stood in front of the gates of the Hyuuga estate. He was dreading asking Hiashi for help, especially if he let slip that Hinata is pregnant and how he would react.

"Oh boy this is going to suck* Naruto said opening the gate.

Unfortunatly for him one of the Hyuuga elders was talking to Hiashi .

"This is going to be difficult" Naruto thought.

Hiashi caught Naruto out of the corner of his eye, noticing that he wasn't wearing his usually clothing. Naruto was wearing a skin-tight bluish-black sleeveless bodysuit with the fishnet mesh underneath, arm and wrist guards like his sensei Jiraiya wears, closed black boots, a strange necklace around his neck, and two katanas one on his left shoulder and the other on his left hip. He wondered why Naruto would come here and with a serious look on his face. Hiashi noticed the angry look on the elders face towards Naruto, so he thought he should find out why he is here and to try to avoid any combat.

"Naruto-san what can we do for you" Hiashi asked the teen.

"Hiashi-sama I need your help" Naruto said bowing down before the man.

"And what might that be Naruto-san" Hiashi asked.

"I need help awakening my bloodline and if anyone could help me it would be the Hyuuga clan" Naruto said.

"HOW COULD A PATHTIC COMMONER LIKE YOU COULD HAVE A BLOODLINE, I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU LIES DEMON" the furious elder yelled.

"I am not a commoner elder I am the heir to the Uzamaki clan and one of the final members of the Namikaze clan" Naruto stated firmly.

"It's true elder I should know Minato Namikazes son was on my squad and I knew the family well, so you will hold your tongue" Hiashi said just as firmly as the chunnin.

The elder was shocked but held his tongue.

"Naruto-san I will help in your training just state the place where we shall meet and the time" Hiashi told him.

"My brother told me of a place atop the Hokage monument say in one hour" Naruto said.

"Very well, see you there Naruto-san* Hiashi told him.

*Hokage monument cherry grove*

Naruto had arrived early for training so he thought to run through some sword motions to try and clear his head.

"**Oh man Hiashi is going to kill me I know it**" Naruto thought.

Hiashi had arrived a little bit after Naruto had, but he noticed anxity dripping off of the boy so he decided to watch from afar impressed with the boys skill with those blades. Thats when he heard Naruto utter something.

"He's going to find out we aren't going to be able to hide it much longer" Naruto said out loud.

"**Naruto-san seems very disturbed about something, I guess I"ll have to trick it out of him**" Hiashi thought with a slight grin.

He watched from his hiding place as Narutos blades showed their power, the red sword let off fire and waves of heat and the blue let off zepyhers of wind. Hiashi looked in in amazement, he knew with the power he just displayed and the power he would gain when he awakened his bloodline his dream of becoming Hokage wouldn't be a dream but only a matter of time.

"Naruto-san" Hiashi called out emerging from his hiding spot.

"Hiashi-sama" Naruto repiled.

"Shall we get started, I know you want to more than likely wish to return to Hinata soon" Hiashi told him.

"Hai sir" Naruto said but thought "_**Shit he knows something is up and there is no way I can lie to him**_."

"Do you know how to meditate Naruto-san" the Hyuuga asked.

"Hai" he said nodding.

"I want you to meditate Naruto-san and look inside you" Hiashi told him.

Naruto nodded a quickly sat down.

"A bloodline normally emerges during training or a stressful situation in battle, but sometimes if you can find it inside you you can force it awaken and surface" he told Naruto.

Naruto just sat there in a serene state of mind.

"It will feel like a small burst of chakra when it happens"

Naruto was looking through himself trying to find what he need to protect his precious people but it wasn't easy. He had search for over an hour and a half trying to find this bloodline and he was starting to get frustrated. Thats when he found it his thoughts drifted from his search to Hinata and then he felt a small pop of chakra near his heart.

"I found it" Naruto told Hiashi.

"Good now you just have to learn to harness it" the Hyuuga head replied.

Naruto nodded while picking up a stray feather on the ground.

"It's going to take some time but I know I can do it" the blonde says.

He rolls the feather in his fingers a moment before flicking his wrist to release it. It strangly enough it didn't float down to the ground but sailed through the air like a kunai a sank into a nearby tree.

"Wow I didn't expect that" Naruto said standing up to examine said feather.

"Your bloodline can turn things into almost any type of blade or improve another blade. You can make almost anything in this world into a weapon even a tiny pebble can be lethal in your hands. That is the power of the Soul of steel bloodline" Hiashi told him.

"So I turned that feather into a knife" Naruto said.

"Your father made special kunais for his team with your bloodline back in the day" Hiashi said.

"Wow thats awesome" the blonde rang in.

"So Naruto-san what had you so distressed before we started and don't try to lie to me" Hiashi asked.

"W...well yo...you see" Naruto stuttered.

"Yes" Hiashi asked again

"Well you see Hinata" Naruto said nervously

"What about Hinata" Hiashi asked for a third time.

"Hinata is pregnant" Naruto blurted out preparing himself for a blow

Hiashi looked shocked. He had expected the two to get married and start a family in the future, but not the other way around or so soon.

"I see how far along is she" Hiashi asked sighing.

"Tsunade-sama said a couple of weeks but Hinata is scared so she wanted to keep it quiet for now" Naruto explained.

"What is she scared of" Hiashi asked.

"The Hyuuga elders she's afraid if they find out they'll try to kill the baby, but I'll kill any one of them who try" Naruto said sternly.

"And I as well, but you understand your responsiblity now" Hiashi said just as sternly.

"I do Hiashi-sama but their is something else" He replied

"Oh"

"Kyuubi has taken an intrest in Hinata" Naruto told him.

Naruto noticed the fear in Hiashis eyes.

"But only in the way to protect her and the baby" Naruto finished.

Hiashi breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why would Kyuubi want to protect Hinata and the baby" Hiashi asks.

"Danzou killed Kyuubis mate and kids which caused his attack on Konoha. From what Tsunade-sama told me of the history of Kyuubi is that it is the most peaceful of the tailed demons only attacking with messed with" Naruto told his soon to be father-in-law "also of all the children of Kyuubi none of them had turned demonic but had large supplies of chakra. So we don't have to worry about the Kyuubi infecting the baby."

Hiashi just sighed with relief.

"Naruto-san your training is over return home to Hinata, I will deal with the elders after I talk to the Hokage" Hiashi told the boy.

Naruto nodded glad that Hiashi was on his side and he took off for home and the love of his life.

"Naruto-san you bring honor to your family and you are going to make a great Hokage" Hiashi thought to himself.

Hiashi knew that he had alot of work to do, but neither he or Naruto knew of the darkness heading toward the village hidden in the leaves.

A/N I made the soul of steel bloodline to explain why nobody has been able to duplicate the Hirashin no jutsu. Minato improved normal Kunais with this bloodline so they house his chakra, so it goes to show that NAruto would be able to use them when he gets stronger.

please review


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Darkness arrives, The Demon of Konoha appears.

*2 months later*

Naruto had been very agitated over the last 2 months, between training his bloodline and Hinata he been edge. 2 weeks after his birthday the hokage told them that Hinatas pregnancy would only be between 5 and 6 months due to Kyuubi. Though Hinata was technicly in her first trimester her body was in her second, she was sporting a nice baby bump as Ino had started calling her belly. Her morning sickness was gone, but her mood swings had grown worse and the fact she had finally mastered the rasengan didn't help at all. He told her that the fox that had been sleeping by her was Kyuubi watching over her and the unborn child when he or his brother could not. At first she wasn't to keen on the idea but after awhile and a few strokes through his smooth fur she warmed up.

He was amazed the first time he had felt his child move for the first time, Hinata had moved into his room and he had felt the baby early one morning. He vowed at that time he would get stronger to protect his future wife and child, being hokage would make that possible. Hiashi and the hokage had said that they would be married by the end of next month the sooner the better. The Hyuuga elders were not happy to find that their heir would be birthing the child of Naruto, but both Hiashi and the hokage made it quite clear any acts against the couple would be viewed as treason and the ones responsible would be put to death on the spot. Hinata had not been to happy when she found out the Naruto had blabbed their secret to her father, but was happy to find that her father supported the fact that Naruto and her were starting a family.

Sasuke and Sakura had gotten very close over the last few months ever since that night at the Uchiha estate they spent most of their free time together, the only time they were apart was during missions or when Sakura was working in the hospital. Sasuke was actually open with his emotions with Sakura, even in public. Sasuke who used to be so cold was hugging and even kissing the pink haired medic for all to see. Sasuke had passed the chunin exams and got promoted his attire had changed as well he still wore his kimono but it had changed, instead of the purple cord hold it closed and holding his sword it was held by a simple black cord and white sash. On the back of the outfit there was a large Konoha leaf symbol and an Uchiha fan symbol on each shoulder. He even wore his forehead protector with the scratch still in it. Both he and Naruto training together coming up with new techniques and Sasuke was amazed at how much power the blonde had, he was also surprised that Naruto wasn't a Jounin yet it didn't make any sense.

Sasuke had noticed the change in Narutos attire as well as had the rest of their group and from what Sakura said it had it's ups and downs. She told him that on one mission that Naruto had gotten swarmed by a whole flock of teenage girls some older than him and that he now had is own fan club in the land of waves. Sasuke felt kinda bad for Naruto he remembered how the girls flocked around him when he was younger, but he felt even more bad for Narutos fan girls if Hinata ever found out. The Uchiha had wondered how the dobe handled her right now, he remembered a few weeks ago when Kiba made some sort of crude remark and he could have sworn Hinata must have knocked the dog man all the way to Suna.

*Naruto and Hinatas room*

Naruto had been awake most of the night his mind racing. Hinata was laying her head on his chest and Kyuubi was laying beside him while Naruto scratched his ears.

"**_Something on your mind kit, your keeping my up_**" Kyuubi said sleeply.

"Sorry Kyuubi I just can't shake the feeling something bad is going to happen" Naruto told him.

"_**Well when you used the merger technique I taught you enhanced your senses even more than they were. So you may gain some foresight powers**_" Kyuubi told his host.

"You mean like Shion" The boy asked.

"_**Well not like that little priestess she has visions in order to protect her, yours sound more like feelings instead of visions**_" the fox stated.

Naruto just sat there for a few more stroking the fox before letting sleep finally take him, he was glad he had the day off tomorrow he was going to sleep in. He gave a small smile when he felt a light thup on his side from Hinatas belly as he child gave a tiny kick. He and Hinata had told Tsunade at Hinatas last check up that they wanted the sex of the baby to be a surprise. For the first time in his life Naruto felt that he felt whole.

*The forest outside of Konoha*

"Report" a cloaked figure barked.

"Sasuke-sama is here and it appears he has a girlfriend Kabuto-sama" a sound jounin stated.

"What did she look like" Kabuto ordered.

"Thin, pink hair, red outfit high chunnin level" the jounin reported.

"Ah so you took up with Sakura-chan huh Sasuke-kun. Ok report to Orochimaru-sama and get ready we are going to get Sasuke-kun back" Kabuto ordered.

"There is more Kabuto-sama it appears that the Uzumaki brat has a lover as well and she looks to be with child" the Jounin added.

"Good that means we has some insurance that he won't interfere but this could also backfire on use. I guess we just have to risk it, now go report to Orochimaru-sama" Kabuto shouted.

*The next morning*

Hinata had woken up early she was going to meet Sakura and Temari for a day of shopping for their up coming baby showers and to discuss Hinata bachlorette party, even though Hinata didn't want one Ino, Sakura and Tenten made it quite clear that she was gone have one. Naruto had left earlier to train with Sasuke and then to meet the other guys for their weekly guys lunch thing. Of course Kyuubi had been curled up next to her womb as if to watch over her child while she got some rest, who would have thought that the once great demon fox would worry about her.

Kyuubi was laying on the bed watching Hinata get ready. Naruto had told him before he left with Sasuke to keep a close eye on Hinata and to report to him if anything should come up. And he'd be damned if he would let anything happen to the brats mate with putting up one hell of a fight.

"Well come on Kyuubi lets go meet the girls" Hinata said holding her arms out.

Kyuubi made the cute little trill that Hinata had grown to adore as he jumped up into her arms. Hinata gave him a slight squeeze before jumping up to her shoulders and hiding in her hair which became his personal perch. It was a place where he could protect her and stay comfortable. A few weeks ago some drunken made had made a pass at her and even tried to feel her up, only to have the fox launch out of her hair and shred his arm.

*Ichiraku ramen*

All of the rookie nine were sitting at the ramen bar discussing Naruto's upcoming wedding and Kiba kept bringing up the bachlor party even though Naruto like Hinata didn't want one that it just didn't feel right to be staring at strippers. Kakashi and Jiraiya had joined them about half way through their meal and also tried to convice Naruto to have the party, but Naruto stood firm. Sasuke backed Naruto with his views thinking that it wouldn't be right for Naruto to be looking at naked women when Hinata was in his life. Same went for Sakura even though he knew that both of the girls were a force to reckon with.

Things had cooled down between Sasuke and the other even though Kiba was still alittle gun shy around him. Sasuke was going to be Naruto's best man along with Kakashi, Iruka, Neji, Jiraiya, Kiba and Takamichi as the other best men. Sakura was going to be the maid of honor along with Tenten, Kurenai, Ino, Temari, Hanabi and Shizune as Hinatas brides maids with Konohamaru as ringbearer. It looked like it was going to be a huge shindig even the Kazekage was going to be there, but the dobe deserved it.

"Come on Naruto it's tradition, the friends of the groom always throw a party" Kiba whined.

"Dammit Kiba I said no it just does feel right" Naruto yelled at him

Kiba was about to say something when a pair of voices called out "NARUTO-NIICHAN."

They all turned towards the voices only to see Konohamaru and Inari carrying a beaten Temari as well as Hanabi carrying an equally beat up Kyuubi. Panic filled not only Naruto but Shikamaru and Sasuke as well and all three rushed over.

"What happened" Naruto demanded.

"My team just got back from a mission and we met up with Konohamaru. The three of us came to find you to see if you wanted to train with us when we found these two" Hanabi told them.

Temari came around slightly and looked up to Naruto "So...sound n....ninja Hinata S....Sakura took them" she said before passing out again.

Both Naruto and Sasuke were seeing red, Naruto slipping into demon mode and Sasukes sharingan flared full force.

"Sensei took off after we found her" Inari said.

"Shikamaru take Temari to Tsunade-sama I'm going after them" Naruto stated taking Kyuubi from Hanabis arms before taking off with Sasuke close behind.

"Kakashi find Yamato and then join up with us" Jiraiya told the silver-haired jounin.

"Hai" He replied before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

*The Hokage tower*

"The baby is fine Shikamaru it looks like she just got a blow to the head" Tsunade told the worry filled Nara.

"Thats a relief" Shikamaru replied.

Temari came around.

"Temari what happened" Tsunade ordered.

*Flashback*

"So have you and Naruto figured out where the wedding is going to be" Sakura asked.

"Naruto wants it at the memorial, so in a way it's like his mom and dad can be there" Hinata said.

"Whens your wedding going to be Temari" Hinata asks.

"In a couple of months" Temari said.

A strange cloaked figure approached "Sorry ladies but your coming with me" Hinata and Sakuras world went black as the genjutsu took effect. Temari charged the man, when he dodged he revealed himself a member of the sound village.

"You bastard what do you want" Temari yelled pulling a kunai.

"I'm here for the girls and Sasuke-sama" The jounin said before slamming Temari into a wall knocking her out.

The sound ninja threw Sakura over his shoulder, but when he reached for Hinata Kyuubi jumped out of her hair biting down sound ninja cried out before slamming the fox into the same wall.

"Little bastard" he spat before swing Hinata over his other shoulder and took off.

*end of flash back*

"I see, Shikamaru join the others they may need you" Tsunade told the young Nara.

"Hai Tsunade-sama" Shikamaru said taking off.

* the forest outside of Konoha*

Naruto and Sasuke heading through the trees top speed following Kyuubi who was tracking the blood of the ninja he sunk his teeth into, as well as Hinata scent. When they found the person who had their loves the swore to send him to hell and back as slowly and painfully as possible. Sasuke knew the fox they were following was Kyuubi temporay form he had seen Narutos new technique, but he didn't care as long as it meant he could rescue Sakura.

Naruto was livid someone had his Hinata putting her life at risk well as the life of his child when he found the one who took her he was going to gut and skin them very slowly and Kyuubi couldn't agree more.

"_**I'm sorry kit I tried to stop him**_" Kyuubi said.

"I know it's not your fault, you did everything you could" Naruto replied.

"_**We're getting close the others should be catching up soon**_" The fox told the boy.

"Sasuke I know that they have Sakura, but Orochimarus mine he's pushed me to far this time" Naruto told his friend.

"I understand Naruto what do you want me to do" Sasuke asks.

"Keep anyone from getting in the way and I mean anyone" Naruto said sternly.

Sasuke nodded and then they saw a lone figure in the trees it was Takamichi. It seemed when Inari and Hanabi had found Temari he put two and two together and went after the girls.

"Takamichi-san" Sasuke called out and Takamichi slowed down to let them catch up.

"Naruto, Sasuke-kun I guess you heard what happened" Takamichi asked.

"Yeah the other are right behind us, I swear that snake dies here today" Naruto said venom dripping from his words.

"Naruto you have to have a cool head and a plan if you go in half-cocked your going to get yourself killed" Takamichi said.

"I've got a plan and no one is going to get in my way I'll kill them" Naruto said.

"I just hope you know what your doing little brother" Takamichi said as they entered a clearing.

They were shocked at what they saw there was Orochimaru sitting on a rock with Hinata and Sakura tied to crosses and they were still out cold. Kabuto was there as well as about 50 sound ninja. If Naruto wasn't pissed before he was now he swore he was going to kill this man slowly and painfully.

"Ah Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun I wasn't expecting you to be coming as well. I see you been busy" Orochimaru said running his sick hands lightly of Hinata swollen belly.

"Get you fucking hands of her you slimey fuck" Naruto yelled.

"Now now Naruto-kun no need to get upset although I would love the chance to study your demon spawn when it's born. This Hyuugas eyes are worth a fortune in the land of lighting I could always sell them, but after I've had my fun with her"Orochimaru stated.

If he had been a little more cocky he wouldn't have noticed the weapons sailing through the air towards him. Orochimaru dodged them as the sunk into the rock. Orochimaru looked at them they weren't kunai they looked just like feathers and appeared to even have a cell structure, so even though they were metal they were once real.

"Did I strike a nerve Naruto-kun" Orochimaru said.

One sound ninja decided to try and charge Naruto only to get a leaf shuriken to the thoart, the gurgling sound of him choking on his own blood filled the clearing. That was when the others arrived in the clearing, both Neji and Kiba were seeing red as they saw Hinata on the cross. Jiraiya saw Naruto standing near Orochimaru looking like he was about to attack and he deicided to intervene.

"Naruto you should let me handle this" Jiraiya told the boy.

Kakashi had seen alot of things the death of his teammates, a giant demon fox attaking his home but he never expected to see Naruto send Jiraiya into a tree even Orochimaru looked surprised.

"Sorry pervy sage this is my fight and I'll kill anyone who interferes even my friends. He crossed me for the last time when he took Hinata, You ready Kyuubi" Naruto said and all his friends gasped when they heard him call the fox.

Kyuubi jumped down from Narutos shoulders with his hackles raised and fur bristled.

"That pint-sized fox is the mighty Kyuubi whats he going to do pee on my leg" Orochimaru said with his usual sick chuckle.

"No we fight together Demonic Arts: Demon Merger Technique" Naruto said.

Naruto erupted blue chakra all around him, Kyuubi turned into a burst of red chakra and swirled around him. The chakra then merged and became a white flame, the flames died down and there stood a person nobody knew. A young man who looked about 18 years of age stood where Naruto had. He was dressed in a white sleeve less chinese style garb with white chinese shoes. His attire wasn't what was odd it was the pointed silver fox ears coming out of a length silver mane of hair. A silver fox tail, plus razor sharp nails tipping each finger.

"You ready you sick bastard" the new Naruto spat.

"How dare you speak to Orochimaru-sama like that" another sound ninja yelled before charging Naruto.

Naruto caught the man by the face, as the man clawed at Narutos arm. Then something happened Narutos hand glowed a sickly green and the mans flesh started to melt, his screams filled the clearing as his body was left as nothing more than a puddle of goo.

"Plants and animals aren't the only things that are venomous in this world, your going to pay for all the pain you've cause with your life" the fox said.

"I highly doubt that Naruto-kun" The serpent hissed

"Sasuke, Takamichi make sure nobody gets in my way" Naruto said and they both nodded as Sasuke untied his sash.

Nickelback (Side of a bullet)

Uncle Sam taught him to shoot

Maybe a little too well

Finger on the trigger, loaded bullet

He hit the stage so full of rage

And let the whole world know it

Six feet away, they heard him say

"Oh God, don't let him pull it"

"You ready you slimy snake" Naruto said pulling a red rose from his hair.

"So your going to kill me with a flower Naruto-kun" Orochimaru said with a laugh.

"Don't underestimate me Orochimaru, a simple flower can be more deadly than the sharpest blade ROSE WHIP" Naruto stated as he turned the delicate rose into a thorny whip.

Please God, don't let him pull it

How could you put us through it?

His brother watched you do it

How could you take his life away?

(what made you thing you had the right?)

How could you be so full of hate?

(to take away somebody's life)

And when I heard you let him die

And made the world all wonder why

I sat at home and on my own,

I cried alone

And scratched your name

On the side of a bullet

They charged each other Naruto with his whip, Orochimaru with his sword clashing for the longest exchanged many blows back and forth, towards the end Narutos whip was badly damaged. The serpent sannin thrust his sword towards Naruto and the boy caught it between his fingers. Orochimaru's eyes widen when the blade rusted and turn to dust.

And in the wake of his mistake

So many lives are broken

Gone forever from a loaded bullet

And no excuse that you could use

Could pull somebody through it

And to this day so many say

"God why'd you let him do it?"

How could you let him do it?

How could you put us through it?

His brother watched him do it

How could you take his life away?

(What made you think you had the right?)

How could you be so full of hate?

(to take away somebody's life)

And when I heard you let him die

And made the world

All wonder why

I sat at home and cried alone

And on my own

I scratched your name

On the side of a bullet

"H..how did you do that" The snake said.

"My bloodline allows not only to create a weapon out of almost anything, but improve or destory a weapon by touch" Naruto said reaching into his hair again.

Yet another sound ninja charged Naruto only to have his head cleaved in half by Sasukes sash.

"Do not interfere" Sasuke said glaring at the enemy.

In his hand Naruto held a seed the started to grow into a nasty looking tree with six branches, a tooth-filled mouth on each branch.

"This is my Death tree and he hasn't had anything to eat in days" Naruto said with a dark grin.

How could you take his life away?

(What made you think you had the right?)

How could you be so full of hate?

(to take away somebody's life)

And when I heard you let him die

And made the world

All wonder why

I sat at home and cried alone

And on my own

I scratched your name

On the side of a bullet

On the side of a bullet

On the side of a bullet

On the side of a bullet

Orochimaru could only watch in horror as the tree attacked and began to devour every ounce of him.

"You'll never harm another innocent life ever again" Naruto said at the now vacant area where the serpent sannin had just been, as the tree turned back into a seed.

A/N ok for the record no this is not a Yu Yu hakusho crossover. I chose Yoko Kuramas form because I my eye thats how they would look it was either his or Sesshoumaru. I had a hard time deciding but in the end I chose Yoko with Sessys poison claws.

please review


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: The White Serpent arrives

The sound ninja stood in horror as they looked upon the mangled corpse of Orochimaru, only Kabuto didn't look afraid. A sinister chuckle flowed through the woods and a large white serpentine form slithered in from the shadows.

"My Naruto-kun I never imagined you were this powerful" a dark voice spoke.

A large snake made up of what looked to be hundreds of white snake heads, jet black hair and a pair of dark evil eyes.

Naruto's now golden eyes looked upon the serpent " I always knew you were a sick fuck Orochimaru but to experiment on your body like this just proves your insane."

"Knowledge comes with a a price Naruto-kun, but your will not have to worry about me taking over Sasukes body because I have decided to take yours" Orochimaru stated be before striking at Naruto in an attempt to over power Narutos soul.

But Orochimaru had expected to be thrown back by a swirl of red chakra. The onlookers eyes went wide as the chakra turned into the head of the Demon fox.

"You want to fight like an animal then we'll fight like animals" Naruto said while going through a few hand signs "I've never used this technique you should feel lucky."

Narutos eyes grew red, his claws as well as his fangs grew longer. His skin turned into fur and his body grew larger and more slender, his tails also grew and started to split into nine serperate tails. Yamato and Jiraiya saw this and began to fear that the Kyuubi had broken free from Naruto,Yamato tried to supress the demon only to be thrown back.

"What happened Yamato" The toad Sannin asked helping up the wood user.

"Kyuubi and Naruto were in my head and told me to back off" Yamato said.

Naruto transformed into a massive fox but instead of red fur his fur was silver. His tails snapped around the crosses that Hinata and Sakura were tied to and gently set them in from of Jiraiya.

"Take care of them Pervy-sage" The fox said.

"You can count on it Naruto" Jaraiya said.

Narutos hair on the front of his body britsled up, before launching off his body towards Orochimaru. The hair like needles snuck into the snakes flesh as well as some of the landscape. They charged each other, claws tear and fangs biting into each others flesh. Hinata and Sakura started to come around after Kakashi dispelled the genjutsu.

"Where am I" Sakura asked.

"Your in a clearing several miles outside of the village, the sound captured you to get me back, you ok." Sasuke said holding her up

"Yeah I'm fine but how's Hinata" Sakura asked turning towards her friend.

Hinata started to come around.

"Where am I, wheres Naruto" Hinata started to ask in a slight panic.

"Whoa calm down girly you'll hurt your baby" Jiraiya said.

"Where is Naruto" she asked again.

"Well.... thats kinda hard....he's right there" Jiraiya said pointing at the large silver fox fighting the evil looking white snake "Kyuubi and Naruto fused into that fox."

All Hinata could do was stare in amazement as Naruto tore into Orochimaru. Naruto jumped back and wrapped his tails into a ball and a hum of chakra filled them. The tails unfold to reveal a large rasengan.

"Take this RASENGAN" Naruto yelled as he launches the ball of chakra.

Orochimaru barely dodged it in time though it did remove a portion of his tail as the ball of chakra tore apart several acres of forest. Pain filled Orochimaru body as his tail was removed, he struggled and flailed on the ground only to be caught under Narutos massive claws. The remaining sound ninja jumped at Naruto hoping to get him off of the serpent, but only to be hit with one of the foxes tails and explode into bloody bits.

"This is the end for Orochimaru. You really pissed me of when you took Sasuke and the old man from us, when you tried to kill Tsunade-sama. But you sealed your fate when you took Hinata and Sakura, NOW DIE" Naruto said his voice laced with Kyuubis.

Naruto closed his jaws around Orochimarus head, the sickening sound of bones being crushed filled the area. As Naruto stood of the blooded corpse his body slowly shifted back into his human form.A ball of red chakra launched off of his body and a equally tired looking fox appeared next to him. He was panting heavly the only thing that was diffrent was his hair it was still long and kinda looked like a blonde version of Jiraiyas wild mane. Kabuto was livid not only had Naruto wiped out almost all of the sound Village but Orochimaru-sama as well. Kabuto ready a kunai but he was unprepared for what happened next.

"RASNEGAN" Hinata yelled.

Kabuto was hit hard by a large ball of spinning chakra. Naruto had seen Kabuto charge him but didn't have the strength or chakra, but Kabuto was hit with a large rasengan when Naruto turned to see who attacked the med-nin he saw Hinata looking very pissed her hand together (think Ryu for Street figher doing Hadoken). Kabutos body smashed against a tree with a sickening crack as his back and neck shattered, his mangled body beyond repair. Hinata ran over to her lover.

"Naruto are you ok" Hinata asked.

"Silly thats my line" Naruto said placing his hand on her cheek before falling face down on the ground.

Sakura rushed over to her fallen teammate and checked him over, while Hinata was beside herself that Takamichi had to rush over and place a genjutsu on her before she miscarried.

"Sakura is he ok" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah he just depleted most of his chakra he's exausted" Sakura said.

Takamichi picked up his soon to be sister-in-law and Jiraiya picked up the blonde. Sasuke picked up Kyuubi wrapping him in his sash.

"We need to get back to the village the Hokages gonna want a full report" Kakashi said.

"Hai" they all said.

*Two days later*

Hinata was sitting next to Naruto's hospital bed waiting for him to wake. Sakura was there with them making sure Naruto was ok and to make sure that Hinata stayed as calm as possible.

"Hows our patient" Tsunade said coming through the door.

"He's stable, he has used alot of his chakra with those new techniques of his. He's been asleep the whole time he's had several IVs, but other than that he's fine" Sakura said writing some things down on Naruto's chart.

"What happened to that fox that Sasuke brought here" Tsunade asked.

"Kyuubi returned to Naruto's body yesterday afternoon Hokage-sama" Hinata said gripping Narutos hand lightly.

"Kyuubi that fox was the Kyuubi and no one told me" Tsunade said fuming.

"Kyuubi is harmless in that form, he gets to come out in our world for a day to protect Hinata-san" Sasuke said coming in.

"How is he able to do that anyway" Tsunade asked.

"I'm sure Kakashi and Jiraiya have told you about the technique that Naruto can use to merge him and Kyuubi together" Sasuke said.

"Yes" the Hokage replied.

"That is an after effect of that technique it allows Kyuubi to enter our world for one day" Sasuke told her.

"I see well when Naruto wakes up I want to talk to him" the Hokage told them before leaving.

*Flashback*

"What do you have to report Kakashi" Tsunade asked the Jounin.

"Orochimaru is dead and the sound was defeated by Narutos hand" Kakashi replied.

"I knew the little blonde idiot was powerful but not that powerful" The hokage said with a chuckle.

"Thats not all Hokage-sama, Naruto has found a way to merge with the Kyuubi. Also he wouldn't let anyone rescue Hinata and Sakura or help him fight Orochimaru, he even threated to kill anyone of us who tried" Kakashi said.

"Thats not like him at all, I guess the stress of Hinata and his child in danger made him snap" Tsunade said with a sigh.

"When I tried to talk him into letting us help he kick me hard into a tree" Jiraiya said revealing the large foot shaped bruise on his chest.

"Tell me everything that happened" The hokage ordered.

Kakashi, Jiraiya and Takamichi spent the next couple of hours telling her what happened and by the end Tsunade was amazed at what the boy had done to save his lover and unborn baby. She pulled out her emergency sake stash and poured herself a cup.

"Naruto's grown far past the rank of chunnin and if you three agree I want to promote him to Jounin what do you say" The Hokage asked.

"He has my vote" Jiraiya said.

"I agree he deserves it" Kakashi added.

"His chakra control is good, he knows several elements and I think he can handle it" Takamichi replied.

"Very well you are dismissed" The hokage said draining her cup.

After the three were gone she turned to Shizune.

"Shizune get me the head of ANBU" Tsunade asked.

"Hai Tsunade-sama" Shizune said.

*End of Flashback*

"Well I've got some good news for Naruto when he wakes up and Hinata why don't you and Sakura go get something to eat it's past lunchtime" Tsunade said.

"Thats ok Hokage-sama I need to be here" Hinata said.

"You need to eat for you baby if not yourself" Tsunade yelled.

"Don't worry Hinata I'll sit with him until you get back and you'll be the first person I get if he wakes up" Sasuke said.

"Yeah Hinata come lets go eat some lunch, Naruto would want you to starve yourself" Sakura said grabbing Hinatas arm and pulling her out of the room.

After the girls left Sasuke spoke up " She blames herself for what happened and that he's here" then Sasuke told Tsunade about how he came to visit and he overheard Hinata crying and apologizing to Naruto about how everything was her fault.

"Poor girl" Tsunade thought.

*Ichiraku ramen*

Hinata had been picking at her food for the past 20 minutes and Sakuras fuse was getting very short.

"Hinata whats the matter, you've hardly touched your food" Sakura asked.

"Nothing Sakura I'm just not that hungry" Hinata lied.

"Bull you've hadn't eaten anything since yesterday morning and I can tell your lying" Sakura said her fuse almost gone.

"It's really nothing Sakura I'm fine" Hinata lied again.

"Hinata you better tell me whats wrong or I'll have Tsunade put you under house arrest until Naruto wakes up" Sakura said bout to snap.

"You wouldn't.....You can't" Hinata said.

"I can and I will, you aren't doing you or the baby any good. I'm not just Narutos doctor I'm yours to, now whats wrong" Sakura said.

"It's all my fault" Hinata whispered.

"What" Sakura asked.

"It's all my fault Narutos in the hospital" Hinata said sobbing.

That was it Sakura had enough she grabbed Hinata "Dammit Hinata it's not your damn fault, it's Orochimarus fault that he grabbed us. He wanted Sasuke's body and he would have done anything to get it."

"But still I should have been able to defend myself, but I was to weak" Hinata said sobbing.

"So should have I but we couldn't, Naruto did everything in his power to save us and punish that snake for everything that he did. It's not your fault" Sakura said giving the girl a light shake.

"But"

"No you've done nothing wrong Naruto loves you and he love your child he would die protecting both of you. You are the most precious things in the world to him" Sakura said.

"Your right Sakura I'm only hurting myself thinking like this thank you" Hinata said drying her eyes.

"Lets finish lunch so we can see if that morons awake" Sakura said before going back to her meal.

Hinata nodded and went back to her food. Takamichi looked down on the two from the roof he was perched on.

"That a girl Hinata Sakura is right, any man who loves a woman ninja or not would give his life for her" He thought.

"How true" a voice echoed in his mind.

A/N Yes Naruto and Kyuubi have merged but that doesn't mean that he can use all those Justu and not be exausted, yes Kyuubi has unlimited chakra but Naruto is still human and mortal his body can only take so much. And please don't complain about the Orochimaru fight it's not over yet.

Hinatas Hadoken came from some secret training that Takamichi gave her and thats only the first step the final form of her training is in later chapters.

Please review


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Forest of the Fox

*Konoha Hospital Naruto's room*

Sasuke had been sitting with Naruto for about an hour waiting for the blonde to open his eyes. He knew of the new power Naruto had recieved from Kyuubi but he never guessed the true potential of said power until he saw it with his own eyes. He had heard stories of Kyuubis power as a child, how he could ignite a whole forest or destroy a whole army with just a swing of one of it's tails. Naruto had told him that he couldn't draw on the full power of Kyuubi because the human body wasn't capible of handling the strain, but he could harness a good amount. In his beast form Naruto could take on a large number of enemies but it needed a lot of chakra to maintain.

"**You never cease to amaze my dobe**" Sasuke thought with a chuckle.

Sasuke heard the door open.

It was most of the rookie nine save for Sakura and Hinata.

"Hows the little idiot doing" Kiba asked.

"Still no change, Tsunade-sama said he almost drained all of his chakra but he should be fine in a couple of days" The Uchiha replied.

"I'm still in shock at seeing Naruto-kun turn into that massive fox" the bushy brow Lee stated.

"Yeah how was he able to do that" Kiba wondered.

"Naruto told me that Kyuubi had taken a strong desire to protect Hinata and would teach him a technique that give him more power to protect her and the baby. He also told Naruto that there was a side-effect where Kyuubi would be able to leave his body in the form of a small fox to help portect Hinata" Sasuke told them.

"And Naruto believed that demon" Kiba said with a little anger in his voice.

" I believe him" Neji stated.

"Why" the dog man asked

"Because I've seen that fox protect Hinata" Neji said.

"WHAT"

"A few weeks ago Hinata got in trouble with a drunk and when he tried to hit her that fox shredded the mans arm" Neji told him.

"Look how long Narutos hair is" Ino said running her fingers through the blondes locks.

"I guess it's a side-effect from him taking on that beast form" Sasuke said.

"What do you mean" Ten-ten asked.

"Well of all the times we have sparred when he merged with the Kyuubi he returned to normal this is the first time i've seen this" Sasuke said.

"Well it looks good on him I think" Ino said.

"I agree, whoever thought Naruto would ever get this strong" Ten-ten said.

"We should have, I can tell he's going to be the best Hokage this village has ever seen" Neji said with a rare smile.

They all nodded in agreement.

*Naruto's room midnight*

Jiraiya stood by Naruto's side while the moonlight bathed Narutos face.

"I was wrong Naruto you are the destined child not Nagato especially since he became this Pein. I swear I'll make sure that you become the Hokage I swear" Jiraiya thought to himself.

Jiraiya bites his thumb "_**Summoning Jutsu**_" a large black scroll appears. On it's pages is the Kyuubis seal Jiraiya went through some hand signs and disappeared from the room. Jiraiya soon found himself in a deep thick forest, not the water prision of Naruto's mind that he had once entered before.

"Where am I" the toad sannin asks.

"_**You are in my new home**_" A deep voice says.

Jiraiya spun around to see Kyuubi but he was smaller than when he attacked the village those years ago though he was still large.

"K.....kyuubi" Jiraiya stammered

"_**Yes pervy sage it is me**_" The fox said before laying down.

"What happened to the water prison that was here" Jiraiya asked.

"**_When Naruto first merged his power with mine the world that was his mind changed into this forest. The forest where I once lived with my family_**" Kyuubi said.

"So without your cage how can I know that you won't break free of the little idiot and cause havoc once again" He asked the fox.

"**_Naruto has gotten my revenge on the man who took my family away from me so I no longer have any reason to attack your village. When Naruto merged his power with me we became one yet also seperate, I can no longer break free or removed by the Akatsuki_**" the fox said with a yawn.

"When you say one yet also seperate what do you mean" Jiraiya asked slightly confused.

"_**We are technically one being yet two seperate minds, not two beings and two minds in the same body**_" The fox stated.

"I see"

"**_I'm worried though_**" Kyuubi said.

"Why is that" Jiraiya asked.

"_**That Naruto hasn't woken up yet it's been almost three days, he should have awakened but he hasn't**_" Kyuubi said.

Unbeknownest to them back in the real world Naruto had gotten a visitor.

*Back in Narutos room*

Hinata had snuck back into her lovers room. She had been worried because Naruto still hadn't woken up and she wanted to be beside him until he did. She saw a strange large black scroll next to Narutos bed, she reached out and touched it and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

*Kyuubis forest*

Hinata was suddenly in a dense forest standing next to a surprised Jiraiya and an equally surprised Kyuubi.

"What are you doing here Hinata" Jiraiya asked the girl.

"Where is here I was next to Naruto I touched a large scroll and poof I was here" Hinata said in a slight panic.

"**_Calm down Hinata-chan you are in Narutos mind, my home_**" Kyuubi said leaning his muzzle slowly towards her.

"Kyuubi" Hinata asked wide-eyed.

"**_Yes Hinata-chan_**" Kyuubi said giving the girl a slight nuzzle with his nose.

"**_ Jiraiya you idiot you left the scroll out in the open_**" Kyuubi said.

"Sorry Kyuubi I was worried I wasn't thinking" Jiraiya said "So do you have any idea why Naruto hasn't woken up yet"

"_**I don't know, when we trained using that technique and he fainted he would appear here and rest for a short time, but I have yet to see him**_" Kyuubi said with a slight purr while Hinata scratched his ear.

"Have you looked for him Kyuubi-chan" Hinata asked.

"**_Yes I have looked for him all over this forest but I have yet to find him. And don't call me Kyuubi-chan you'll ruin my image_**" Kyuubi said while Hinata gave a little giggle.

"Are you sure you looked everywhere" Jiraiya asked.

"**_The only place I haven't looked is the building over there but I can not enter_**" Kyuubi said point to a large tower like structure.

Kyuubi picked up Hinata and Jiraiya and set them upon his back.

"_**Hold on tight**_" Kyuubi told them as he took off for the tower.

Kyuubi stopped at the tower.

"**_This is as far as I can go, I can not enter so you shall be on your own_**" Kyuubi told them "**_ Jiraiya take care of her this is a place of Naruto's nightmares and fears I don't know what kinda of things you'll find in there."_**

"I will" Jiraiya said before opening the door.

Inside the tower is a long staircase and what appear to be a room at the top of the stairs, but the room was to low to be the top of the tower.

"Somethings not right here stay behind me Hinata who knows whats up there" Jiraiya told the girl.

They headed up the stairs to a large ornate wooden door. The door opened to reveal a young woman in a indigo kimono playing a koto ( a two-meter long floor harp with 13 strings).

"Welcome how may I help you" The woman asked.

"WHERE IS NARUTO" Hinata yelled as Jiraiya tired to hold her back.

"There is no Naruto here miss" the woman said with a sick little smile.

"Don't lie to us where is he" Jiraiya said.

The woman chuckled evil as her body shifted to a spider-like state.

"Your right he's at the very top of this tower and thats where he'll stay there too" The spider witch said.

Jiraiya had seen many things in his life many scary things, but nothing as scary as Hinata when she's mad. At the moment not even Tsunade at her worst could hold a candle to Hinata as she wailed on this spider bitch. The girl pummeled the woman into a next week.

"Where is he" Hinata kept asking between blows.

The spider just chuckled "He's at the top of this tower there are several more rooms with the boys worst fears and memories."

Hinata's byakugan flare with her anger.

"We will save him you can count on that you bitch" Hinata said with another blow to her face.

"We'll see about that" the spider said before disappearing.

"Come on Hinata we have to get to Naruto" Jiraiya said.

"Yes lets go" Hinata said going through the door and up the next stair case.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: The tower of a tormented heart

Hinata was between anger and sorrow heading up the flight of stairs, anger that Naruto was trapped here and sorrow that he was trapped in a place that was born of all his past pain. All she wanted was to get him out of here and back home. Jiraiya was on edge as well not knowing what waiting for them on the next floor, he knew he had to protect Hinata and her child or Naruto would have his ass in a sling.

"Why me" Jiraiya thought to himself.

They approached another ornate wooden door same as the last one.

"Shall we" The old man asked Hinata.

"Lets" She replied and again againist her nature she kicks the door in.

They expected to see another room but they found themselves back in Konoha, yet something felt off.

"Somethings not right here we shouldn't be here"Jiraiya said.

"I know what you mean look there" Hinata said pointing to the Hokage faces.

Jiraiya turned to look at the mountain face only to find four faces upon the rock instead of five.

"Your right this must be one of Narutos memories lets see if we can find him" Jiraiya said taking off into the village with Hinata right behind him.

They run through the village where they find a group of angry people and the sound of a crying child. Hinatas blood starts to boil as she see her beloved as a small boy on the ground being beaten by several villagers. Jiraiya sees Hinatas Byakugan flare as her own anger gets ready to explode he reaches out and places his hand on her shoulder. Hinata turned to him barely able to hold herself from attacking and sees him point to a small group of ANBU and the Third Hokage apporaching the crowd.

"Whats going on why are your attacking that boy" the Hokage asked the mob.

"Nothing sir" one of the villagers say.

"Nothing you say, it looks to me like you a assaulting that child and that I don't stand for" the old man said anger laced in his voice.

"I don't understand why you protect that demon spawn he has no place in this village" another villager said and another added his own voice.

"This boy is no demon you all should know that now leave" The hokage said with frustartion.

Two villagers both chunnin level ninja pull out kunai and ready them to stab the boy dead only to be stopped by a young Kakashi and Anko of all people.

"Are you out of your fucking mind" Kakashi said his own kunai at the chunnins neck.

"We should let Ibiki have them, they need to be straightened out" Anko said with a sadistic giggle.

"That sounds like a good idea Anko" said the third as two ANBU take the chunnin away.

The Hokage stood infront of the boy before picking him up and handing him to Kakashi.

"Take him to the tower my medic will look at him"

"Hai Hokage-sama" Kakashi said before taking the unconscious boy away.

"You people should be ashamed of yourselves, our beloved Fourth Hokage wanted that boy to be seen as hero in this village but you disrespect his last wish. As of today anyone trying to harm Naruto Uzumaki will be placed under arrest and that is in effect as of today" The Hokage said strenly before leaving.

"That boy is no hero he's a monster" One villager spat when the Hokage was out of ear shot.

The mob left the streets leaving Jiraiya and a very pissed Hinata.

"Come on Hinata lets head to the tower" Jiraiya said.

"Sure" Hinata said following him.

*Hokage tower real world*

Tsunade had been going over Naruto's charts all day and she was starting to worry. Something just didn't make sense she had seen Naruto when he had collapsed from chakra exaustion he would almost always wake up the next day.

"Still looking over Narutos chart Tsunade-shisou" Sakura asked as she and Sasuke walked into Tsunades office.

"Yes I can't find a goddamn clue to why he hasn't woken up yet" Tsunade told them.

"Sasuke may have a clue to whats happening" Sakura told her teacher.

"And what that be Uchiha" The Hokage asked.

"Have you noticed the changes in Naruto since thay brought him back Hokage-sama" Sasuke asked.

"Well his hair is much longer and his muscles appear more developed then when he left but other than that nothing has changed" Tsunade told the boy.

"This could be a side-effect form his transformation into that fox form, all the times he trained with me while using the merger technique he returned the same as before" Sasuke said

"I see continue"

"To my knowlegde this is the first time he has ever transformed like that, the amount of chakra that is used transforming like that must have been a huge strain. I fear he may be trapped in his own mind" Sasuke told her his voice laced with worry.

"Tsunade-shishou do you remember that ANBU member that came in last year from chakra depeltsion, he stayed in a coma for almost six months before he died" Sakura said.

"This is serious, your dismissed" the Hokage said.

"Hai" they said before leaving.

"You better not die you little idiot" Tsunade thought.

*Back in the tower*

Hinata and Jiraiya had walked to the Hokage tower to check on little Naruto but when they opened the door to enter they found another stair case in the tower. They turned around to look at where they had been only to see an empty room with the young Naruto standing in the center, he turned and flashed them a smile before fading.

"This place is starting to annoy me" Hinata said placing a hand on her womb and rubbing softly.

"I thinking I'm starting to understand this place. It's not just a place of fears and nightmares, this place hold painful memories of Naruto's past" Jiraiya said.

"So thats back when he was a little boy I wonder what the next room holds" Hinata asks.

"Well we are getting close I can feel his chakra I think after this next floor we'll reach him" Jiraiya told the girl.

"Then lets move" Hinata said taking off upstairs.

These stairs seemed longer than the last two flights but Hinata was determined to get to Naruto quicker than anything. She had to remember to pace herself for her baby, Naruto would be devestated if anything happened to this child. Jiraiya had a good idea what waited for them in the next room, if the last one was painful memories from his youngest years then the next room had to be a a painful memory from a few years back and there was only one he could think of. He just prayed to the gods he was wrong because Hinata didn't need to see that. When they finally reached the next door they paused to catch their breath before moving forward. When Jiraiya opened the door his fear was made reality the next memory was indeed the valley of end.

"Of couse it had to be here" Jiraiya spat.

Hinata didn't get a chance to asked before the sound of blows landing echoed out.

"SASUKE"

"NARUTO"

Before Jiraiya could stop her Hinata took off towards the voices, she stops to see Sasuke with his Chidori and Naruto flying through the air with his Rasengan. They both got thrown back when their two jutsu explode. Hinata started to panic when she saw Sasukes curse mark start to spread, she started to move but Jiraiya caught her arm and just shook his head.

"This is a memory you can not stop it" Jiraiya told her.

"You expect me to watch this I saw the condition he came back to the village in after this battle" Hinata said a tears welled up in her eyes.

"I know it's hard Hinata but there is nothing we can do" Jiraiya told her.

Hinatas eye filled with fear as she saw Sasuke having Naruto by the thoart and reading another chidori. As Sasuke went to plunge the jutsu into Narutos chest to get his hand with red chakra flaring around the blond. When Sasuke dropped Naruto they looked at the blond to see a chakra form of Kyuubi and boy did he look pissed.

"Sasuke I won't let Orochimaru have you even if I have to break every bone in your body I will stop you" Naruto yelled.

Next thing Hinata saw was Naruto pummuling Sasuke into next year. Naruto and Sasuke are now standing on the face of the canyon wall.

"I don't understand about real brothers and families.....but when I'm with Iruka-sensei I wonder...I wonder if it feels like being with a father" Naruto said.

Sasuke had a very pained understanding look on his face.

"When I'm with you..............I wonder if it's like being with a brother" Naruto said a small tear fell.

"Why...why do you go this far for me" Sasuke asked.

"For me.....it's one of the first bonds I've ever had. Thats why I must stop you" Naruto said.

Sasuke gave a small smile before tying his headband.

"Come...Naruto I will break that bond" Sasuke said.

"Break them.. then why your headband" Naruto asked?

"I will acknowledge you are strong. Because.... you someone who knows the same pain and loneliness as I do. And...that pain makes a person stronger" Sasuke told him.

Naruto stared at him.

"Because of that, by severing these bonds.... I will gain even more strength. From now on, we will fight as equals. But.....you will not even be able to scratch my forehead. That much has not changed" Sasuke said pointing to his leaf symbol.

"No matter what you say, it's useless. Sasuke...." Naruto said.

"The time for talk is over...from now on, we only fight. Come....." Sasuke told the blond.

The fight picked up again but it seemd that Sasuke had the upper hand. Red chakra started to bubble around Naruto as the one-tailed demon cloak formed and then turned the tables on Sasuke. After a while Sasukes curse seal started to spread again but it didn't help. It was then the shit hit the fan Sasuke curse seal covered his body until he almost didn't look human, he almost looked like some kind of demon. Naruto charged Sasuke and the smashed into a statues leg, a large cloud of dust settled around the leg. When the dust dispersed there was what appeared to be a large hand. The hand twitched and threw Naruto into the canyon wall. Hinata looked in horror at the fact that the hand was coming out of Sasukes back. The right side of Sasukes back started to move as another hand erupted from his back. Both Sasuke and Naruto ready their jutsu for one final blow when both attacks are ready they lept into the air towards one another.

"**_Chidori_**"

"**_Rasengan_**"

They both collided and a black orb formed that after a few moments it starts to crack and then exploded. Both Naruto and Sasuke were thrown out in their normal states. Naruto was out cold but Sasuke was able to stand, clouds started to block the out the sun. Sasuke looked down on Naruto his face looked slightly sad, his headband slipped and fell to the ground. Sasuke looked to the sky as the rain started to fall and covers him, but some how Hinata made out tears on his face. Sasuke grabbed his shoulder in pain and coughed up blood. By the time Kakashi arrived Sasuke had left the area.

"Oh Naruto-kun you tried everything in your power to stop him" Hinata thought tears running down her face.

"Your one hell of a ninja kid" Jiraiya thought.

The scenery starts to fade and they find themselves standing in a empty room.

"I'm getting real tired of this Jiraiya-sama" Hinata said.

"So am I Hinata so am I" Jiraiya repiled.

The exited through the door.

"Looks like the next floor is the last Hinata" Jiraiya told the girl.

"Finally this place is getting on my nerves" Hinata said.

They returned to their trek upstairs and hopefully to Naruto. Hinata was beyond pissed seeing all the pain that Naruto had to endure when he was younger just made her blood boil. She understood Sasukes reason for leaving the village but it still was painful to watch Naruto try to stop him with everything he had and still fail. After what seemed like hours they finally reached the last floor.

"Shall we Hinata" Jiraiya asks.

"Lets" Hinata repiled kicking the door open.

"Seems like Naruto has rubbed off on you Hinata" Jiraiya said with a slight chuckle.

They entered the room to find Naruto on a large bed.

"NARUTO" Hinata yelled as she ran towards her lover.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: The snake strikes again

Hinata couldn't believe her eyes there was her love laying on a saten bed looking sound asleep, she ran towards him as fast as she could. Jiraiya on the other hand was not so sure something didn't seem right there was something off. When Hinata reached Naruto she craddled him and shook him to try and wake him. After a few moments a sick twisted chuckle, a chuckle that Jiraiya had come to loath filled the room and Naruto and the room cracked and shattered. As the how scene melted away Hinata and Jiraiya were left in a area of pure darkness.

"Orochimaru where are you hiding you bastard show yourself" Jiraiya yelled into the black abyss.

"Naruto killed you how did you get here" Hinata asked her voice dripping with hatred.

"Being a Hyuuga girl you should be able to see through anything, yet you can not see the answer in front of you" Orochimaru cackled in the darkness.

Hinata was livid beyond anything Jiraiya had seen before and he also knew that while Naruto was training Hinata the his brother was also teaching her elemental manipulation to her Rasengan but it leaves a heavy toll on her body. Using it to many times could harm her unborn child. Hinata was a tri-element kunoichi, like Naruto she was a wind type but also a water and even more strange a fire type. Normal fire types are hot tempered and kinda pushy but Hinata was anything but. He knew he had to think of something fast he could tell that this was genjutsu of some kind but then why couldn't Hinata see through it with the Byakugan. It looked to be the **_Journey into Black Darkness_** Technique but it seems even more powerful.

Jiraiya formed the ram seal and pushed alot of chakra out "KAI" the genjustu fought against Jiraiys chakra for a few minutes before shattering completly. And there standing by the door was a much older looking Orochimaru with slight reptilian features.

"Hello Jiraiya your still looking older".

"Cut the crap where is Naruto, what have you done with him" Jiraiya yelled.

"He's in the next room recovering but soon I'll break through the chakra barrier and claim his body and power" Orochimaru laughed out.

"I'll kill you before you get a chance to and how are you still alive Naruto blew you apart, ANSWER ME" Hinata yelled at him.

"It's true that Kyuubi forced me back when I tried to take Naruto-kuns body, but when he used that technique on my true form right before I was destroyed I implanted part of my soul into his exausted mind" Orochimaru said.

"How did you get past Kyuubi he would have eaten you on sight" Jiraiya asked.

"I hid from that fox and waited until he had to rest then I grabbed the boy and brought him here where the fox could not enter and tried to take over the boys body again but something happened" Orochimaru said with distain.

"What do you mean" Hinata yelled out Jiraiya holding her back.

*Flashback*

Orochimaru set Naruto down in front of him, he had seen the fox fall asleep before the boy appeared and he had stolen him from right under the sleeping foxs nose. He began to perform his Living Corpse Reincarnation technique only to be stopped by very strange chakra, it grabbed Naruto and pulled him further into the tower away from the snake sannin. The twisted and changed into the form of a large dragon and it spoke.

"You shall not touch this boy and I will do everything within my power to keep you from him you have been warned" then the chakra form flowed into the upper parts of the tower.

Orochimaru was livid something else had gotten in his way yet again.

"Mark my words boy you body and power will be mine"

*Flashback end*

Unbeknownst to him in the outside world Takamichi was sitting on a roof looking into his brothers room his body slightly glowing with the same chakra.

"You will not have him you bastard snake we will stop you" he said quietly.

"You always were a sick bastard Orochimaru, and I am going to stop you here" Jiraiya said going through hand signs and adds additional markings to his strips.

Hinata and Orochimaru stare as Jiraiyas body enters his sage mode, his body turns toad-like and two toads one male, the other female appear upon his shoulds.

"Why have you brought us here Jiraiya-kun" Shima asks.

"Isn't obvious ma Jiraiya needs our help to kill that sick pedophile Orochimaru" Fukasaku said.

Hinata slipped into the Juken stance.

"Hinata he's mine I can't have you put yourself into danger, lets begin Orochimaru" Jiraiya said launching himself at Orochimaru.

Hinata watched as the two Sannin clashed Orochimarus body may have slowed slightly now that he was showing his true age but he was still quick.

"**_Hermit Art: Boiling Oil_** "Jiraiya said.

Jiraiya spit up a stream of oil, then Shima belched up a line of fire as Fukaskau fanned the flames. Orochimaru was quick as he dodged the line of flame only getting slightly burnt.

"_**Myriad Snake Net Formation**_"

A large group of snakes erupted from Orochimarus mouth and raced towards Jiraiya, they all open their and sword blades come out slashing at the toad sannin. Jiraiya dodged though he did get nicked.

"_**Hermit Art: Thousand Hair Needles**_"

Jiraiyas hair hardened and launched a torrent of needles towards the snakes and Orochimaru. The battle continued for a long time Orochimaru was very damaged as was Jiraiya but most of it was from staying in sage mode for such a long time. Hinata was standing forgotten by the two men focusing wind chakra into her right fist and a rasengan had been forming over her fist. The rasengan she hit Kabuto with the other day was a incomplete version of this techinque and she had had just about enough.

"**_RASEN-SEIRYU_**" Hinata yelled as a large dragon of spiraling wind chakra towards the snake sannin.

Orochimaru was about to attack Jiraiya while he was dispelling his sage mode and tried to catch his breath. Orochimaru caught the dragon out of the corner of his eye and was able to dodge at the last minute but not before the dragon bit his right arm off at the shoulder the wind cutting his side to ribbons. He screamed as he landed clutching his bloody stump. Hinata dropped to one knee to catch her breath as Orochimaru looked at her with burning hatred and launched a attack at her. Hinata saw him charge towards her while she was focusing fire chakra into her left had as her right was cut up slightly from her rasen-seiryu, but she knew she could not launch her attack in time and Jiraiya was to weak to protect her.

"DIE YOU BITCH" Orochimaru yelled as he launched snakes toward her only to be stopped by the wierd chakra again.

In all of his years Jiraiya had never seen chakra like that. It came from the door and turned into the form of a dragon but very diffrent from the wind dragon that Hinata had just used, it had large wings. The chakra wraps around Orochimaru and binds him so he could not move.

"Lady Hinata we shall hold him while you attack"

Now Hinata had a red rasengan swirling around her fist.

"My pleasure **_RASEN-SUZAKU_**" Hinata launched a large bird of swirling fire at Orochimaru igniting his flesh when it hit, even after that he was still alive but severly burnt and unable to move.

"Will you please just die" Hinata spat before striking his heart with gentle fist causing it to explode.

*In the real world*

Anko was sitting on the Hokage monument when she start to feel her shoulder burn where the curse mark was. She had wondered why it hadn't faded when Naruto had killed Orochimaru. She looked over onto her shoulder as she saw small tendrils of smoke over the curse mark as it shatterd from existiance.

"I'm finally free off that sick fuck" She said with tears falling from her eyes.

She lept off into the night.

*in Narutos mind*

Hinata was sitting there her left hand slightly burnt from her technique she stiffly stood up and went towards Jiraiya. Jiraiya had picked himself up stiffly as well. He was stunned at Hinata he had never thought of using rasengan like that he saw the damage to her hands but the were minor Shizune or Sakura could fix them when they left Narutos mind.

"You ok Hinata" he asked her.

"Yes Jiraiya-sama just alittle tired but I'm fine" she told the man.

"Well when we get back Tsunade is going to look at you to make sure the baby is fine as well" he told her plainly and she knew she didn't have a choice.

They walked towards the door but in front of it were several figure, the spider woman, demon Sasuke and the young Naruto stepped forward.

"Thank you for releasing us from that bad man" The little Naruto said sucking his thumb.

"He used some sort of genjutsu on us and made us to stop you" Sasuke said.

"We are his memories and fears we store them and try to surpress them" The spider said.

Then they faded before the door swung open. They walked through the door to find Naruto lay on a bed surrounded by a mix of red and blue chakra swirling around his body. Hinata wanted to make sure she formed a ram hand sign "KAI" but nothing happened. Tears spilled from her eyes as she bolted toward him and and threw her arms around him, the whole time she just sobbed. Jiraiya just stood there and smiled and watched the scene he let her stay there, until he noticed Naruto start to stir.

"Come on Hinata we need to get back he's starting to wake up" He told the girl placing a hand on her shoulder.

Hinata started to protest but she knew that they needed to get back into Narutos room before he fully woke up. They both disappeared in a puff of smoke and appeared next to Naruto as he started to wake. Jiraiya dispelled the scroll just as Narutos eyes slowly opened.

"Hey beautiful" Naruto said to her.

Hinata didn't say anything, she didn't say anything she just dashed over with tears streaming down her face and plastered kisses all over his face. Naruto just hugged her and let her kiss and sob to her hearts content.

Outside the strange chakra that Hinata and Jiraiya had seen in Narutos mindscape faded around Takamichi. He had sat in that same spot for almost 3 days making sure Naruto healed and to make sure that slimy snake couldn't take over his body.

"Hey sexy" a female voice came from behind him.

He turned around to see Ankos sleek, sexy form walking up to him. She walked around in front of him and plants a deep sensual kiss on his lips.

"I knew there was something I missed about this village" He told her a her.

"I know you want to watch over your brother, but you've left me hanging for almost 3 days and I need some satisfaction" Anko told him grinding her hips lightly on his groin.

"Ok lets go" He said picking her up bridal style and dashed off towards the estate.

*The Next morning*

Tsunade and Shizune were walking towards Narutos room with great news.

"From what Jiriaya told us Naruto is awake and ready to head home" Shizune told her mistress.

"I still can't beleive that bastard Orochimaru was still alive after being torn apart by Naruto" Tsunade said.

"Well at least Hinata and the baby are fine, you think Naruto is going to be happy by your news" Shizune asks.

"Well lets see what his desision is" Tsunade said with a chuckle.

Tsunade walked into the room to find the Rookie nine sitting around Naruto asking him a bunch of questions, Hinata, Sakura, Ino and Temari were sitting talking about the upcoming babys and weddings. However all the conversations come to a close when Tsunade cleared her thoart.

"Well I see your finally had enough of napping on the job eh Naruto" Tsunade said with a chuckle.

Naruto chuckled as well " You fight using as much chakra as I did and see if you don't look like you were put throught the ringer Tsunade-sama."

"Well there are three reasons I'm here Naruto first is to give you one final check the discharge you, second I am promoting you the the rank of jounin for you preformance in your last battle. And third I have talked with the head of ANBU and if you so wish it you can be instated into their ranks" The Hokage said while everyone in the room looked shocked.

"Well Tsunade-sama would I be able took have a gennin squad if I were in ANBU" Naruto asked.

"No the ANBU mission you would be on would not allow you the time to teach a squad" Tsunade told the boy.

Naruto sat and thought for a few minutes "Well I would love to join the ANBU but I would like to teach a squad before I did."

"And why would that be Naruto" the Hokage asked slightly confused.

"Well if I can't lead and protect a squad of gennin and make them stronger I would not be fit to wear a ANBU uniform" He told her straight up.

Tsunade took a few moments to think " Ok Naruto the academay while be graduating a new batch of gennin in a few weeks, you'll have a squad out of that batch and when they get promoted to Chunnin you can then move into the ANBU ranks if you so wish. Does that sound like a plan?"

Naruto just nodded his head. Hinata couldn't be more proud of him as she rubbed her belly.

Tsunade looked at him "That boy is going to have a great squad and is going to be a great Hokage someday" she thought with a smile on her lips.

A/N I got the tower Idea from watching Bruce lees final movie (I can't remember the name at the moment) And thought thats how I want his memory tower to be. The Rasen-seiryu and Suzaku were a kinda spur of the moment idea considering that Hinata is a Hyuuga and the have perfect chakra control so she would be able to shape it to her will, Now Naruto does have his Rasen-shuriken in this story but even though he and Kyuubi have merged and he has better contorl over his chakra he is nowhere near Hinatas level yet.

Please review


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The Truth Sasuke

10 monthes later

Naruto was sitting in the living room bouncing his six month old daughter on his knee, he had just returned from a C-rank mission with his squad and his favorite thing to do was to come home and see Hoshikos smiling face (well his second favorite thing but Hinata wasn't home right at the moment). Hinata had started working at the hospital so that she could be close to her daughter until she was off of her mothers breast milk, she knew her husband was taken with her milk as well because he would sometimes steal a drink while she nursed her daughter. Takamichi, Tsunade and even Anko had taken turns babysitting while the parents were busy. Naruto still couldn't believe his brother was dating he still could remember the day he found out.

Flashback: the day Naruto was released from the hospital

"I'm so glad your ok Naruto I was really worried" Hinata told her lover.

"I'm sorry for making you worry" He told her.

"Tsunade-sama said she has a mission for your brother but she couldn't seem to find him" She told him.

"He's proably still asleep lets go find him" Naruto said opening the door.

Of all the things the couple had expected to see what they did see definatly wasn't on that list. Takamichi and Anko were both passed out nude on the couch from what looked to be a long and a tad wild night of sex. Anko was lying spread out on the couch Takamichis cum still slightly dripping from her pussy and asshole. Naruto had never invisioned Anko looking like this, her breasts were large c-cups like he thought they were, but she had medium sized nipples with very small areaola.

Takamichi was passed out slightly on top of her, he had long trails of blood running down his back from what seemed to Ankos nails. He also had what seemed to be candle wax on certian areas of his body. Hinata even though she had gotten over most of her shy ways, she still blushed deep crimson when her eyes fell down upon the older brothers manhood though it was slightly smaller than Narutos it was still large. There were assorted items strewn on the floor, hand-cuffs, blind folds, feathers and a riding crop.

Naruto had noticed the look on Hinatas face and thought the he should wake up his brother before Hinata pasted out from blood loss. So he did a small lighting jutsu that shock his brother and lover awake. Takamichi was shocked to say the least and Anko looked ready to murder the teen where he stood. Takamichis postion was one that was where is cock was now in full view and thats all it took for Hinata to drop like a lead weight luckly for her Naruto had caught her.

"Would you two get dressed, Takamichi the Hokages looking for you and Anko your late for work Ibiki was looking for you as well " Naruto said.

They both knew they were in trouble a mad Hokage was a force to fear as was Ibiki both of the mad at the same time, no one wanted that. Anko and her lover dressed in record time and were both out the door in a flash.

End of Flashback.

Naruto couldn't be happier he finally had the family he had longed for but not only that he was a Jounin squad leader, the second son of the most famous hokage and a clan head. He and his brother both agreed that Takamichi would head the Namikaze clan and Naruto would head the Uzumaki clan. Naruto would assume the head of the Namikaze clan only if Takamichi passed on before he was married and had sired an heir. He was glad he had Hinatas help in how to do clan head things the meetings were boring and dull even though Hinata wasn't allowed to accompay him to them he still had Hiashis help.

Hoshiko was gurgling and giggling as her daddy played with her and all Naruto could do was smile no matter how bad of a day he had all he had to do to smile again was to look at her. There was a knock at the front door and Naruto found his Father-in-law standing waiting for him. Hiashi had made it sort of date he would stop by every couple of days to come and visit with his granddaughter. He was slightly sad when he found out his granddaughter had not inherited the byaukgan from her mother but she instead got her fathers bloodline and she could harness it even at the young age. he remembered when she used it several weeks ago, she had been playing way a small ball and when she through it it turned into a spiked mace head much to Narutos dismay when it imbeded into his bare foot.

"Hows my little girl" he said as he took Hoshiko for her father while she squealed with joy.

"She's really good just got up from a nap and had lunch" Naruto said.

"So have you and Hinata decided if you going to have another" He asked the teen.

"Maybe in a few years when she's alittle older I don't want to have another problem like last time for a while" Naruto said rubbing his now healed hand.

"Yes women get really strong during childbirth" Hiashi said with a chuckle as he remembered Naruto on the day his daughter came into the world as did Naruto.

Flashback: 6 months ago

Naruto was sitting on their bed going over the new clan rules and old traditions of the Uzumaki clan, Hinata was taking a shower she was supposed to have a check up this morning she was due any day now he could hear his lovely wifes voice coming from the bathroom she was singing.

Jessica riddles: even angels fall

You've found hope

You've found faith,

Found how fast she could take it away.

Found true love,

Lost your heart.

Now you don't know who you are.

She made it easy,

Made it free,

Made you hurt til you couldn't see.

Sometimes it stops,

Sometimes it flows,

But baby that is how love goes.

You will fly and you will crawl;

God knows even angels fall.

No such thing as you lost it all.

God knows even angels fall.

She kept singing as she lathered up her breasts, she still couldn't get over how big they got she already was a small d-cup and now she was almost a DD. The were tender and they made her back hurt.

It's a secret no one tells;

One day it's heaven, one day it's hell.

It's no fairy tale;

Take it from me,

That's the way it's supposed to be.

You will fly and you will crawl;

God knows even angels fall.

No such thing as you lost it all.

God knows even angels fall.

You laugh, you cry, no one knows why

Behold the thrill of it all...

You're on the ride

You might as well

Open your eyes

She started to wash her pussy, she was sad the Naruto hadn't been inside her for a couple of months she missed being connected to him so intimately, but she knew if they were to have sex it could have brought the baby early and possibly harmed the child. While she was bathing she would rub her swollen belly.

You will fly and you will crawl;

God knows even angels fall.

No such thing as you lost it all.

God knows even angels fall.

Even angels fall

Even angels fall

She had just finished drying off and started to dry her long hair. It was then she realized her vagina was getting slightly moist which struck her as odd since she was not aroused. Thats when she felt the first contration hit her and a large splash hit the floor, her water just broke and she was in labor.

"NARUTO" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Naruto burst through the door sword drawn looking around for an enemy ever since her abduction he had been on guard, but it wasn't until he saw her clinging to the sink clutch her belly and the water on the floor did he put two and two together.

"Is it the baby" he stupidly asked.

"No I'm doing this because it looks fun, YES IT'S THE BABY" She yelled out as another contraction hit her.

He made two shadow clones and told them to tell Hiashi and Tsunade to meet them at the hospital and that the baby was on it's way. They nodded and took off like bats out of hell. Naruto put a robe around his nude wife and carried her bridal style with his brother hot on his heels towards the hospital. One of the Naruto clone burst into the Hokages office while she was having a meeting with none other the Gaara

"Naruto can't you see I'm in a meeting" Tsunade yelled at the young man.

"Shut up Baa-chan" He said inbetween breathes.

She knew somethings wrong he never called her that anymore and she had a pretty good idea what it was.

"Hinata went into laber we are on route to the hospital" he said as the clone dispelled itself.

Both Tsunade and Gaara headed off toward the couple. Hiashi was training Hanabi since she didn't have a mission today when he saw Naruto running towards them.

"Whats wrong Naruto-san" He asked.

"Hinatas in labor we and the Hokage are on route to the hospital."

Hiashi nodded as the clone poofed out of existance. Hiashi called Neji and all three head towards the hospital. When they arrived all the senseis and the rookie 9 were in the waiting room even Jiraiya and Iruka were there. The nurse showed them to Hinatas room seeing as how they were family. When they got there Tsunade, Sakura even the Kazekage himself were there.

Tsunade had her hand between Hinatas legs checking her cervix " ok Hinata your about 7 cm only a few more to go."

Even though she had been given something for the pain it still hurt like hell. Hiashi was curious why the Kazekage was in the room, he knew that he and Naruto were like brothers because of their past but he still wondered why.

"Forgive me if this sounds rude but why are you here Kazekage-sama" Hiashi asked hoping not to offend him.

"I have never witnessed a human life entering the world and I also wish to give me blessing to this child" Gaara told him.

Hiashi was surprised for a child to get a blessing from a kage was very rare and quite an honor " It is very gracious of you I just hope you don't faint."

"I don't faint" He said strenly.

"Oh you will even I fainted when Hinata was born" Hiashi thouht.

"Neji why don't you take Hanabi out to the others this maybe be alittle rough for her" Hiashi told the boy.

"Very well uncle come Hanabi lets go see the others" Neji said walking the girl away from her sisters side.

When Neji arrived to the waiting room he saw that the others had a betting pool going. The babies sex, weight, hair and eyes were the wager and even Shino was in on it. Hanabi thought and pulled some money out of her pocket. Neji joined in also.

"I say it's going to be a girl, 6 pounds 4 ounces, blonde hair and Hyuuga eyes" She said slapping down a few bills.

Hanabi had had a crush on Naruto since she saw him at the Chunnin exams though she thought he would look really hot with Hyuuga eyes, she got a small blush on her cheeks. Even though she was madly in love with Konohamaru she still had wet dreams about her White eyed Naruto. All of the money and specs were given to Iruka knowing he was the most trustworthy.

Back in the deliveryroom.

"Ok Hinata your at 10cm your good to go. Now I want you to push and I'm going to count to five while you do, stop and breathe after I reach five and only push when I tell you" Tsunade told the young mother who just nodded.

Naruto was holding her hand and she had him in a death grip.

"Ok Hinata give a good strong push" Tsunade told her which Hinata did.

"1..2...3....4.....5 breathe and push"

They repeated this several times and the when the babys head started to crown Hinata let out a scream and she smashed Narutos hand to the point a bone broke through the skin. Sakura rushed to his side to heal his hand but he told her to go back and help the the head appear Tsunade suctioned out the nose and mouth.

"Well looks like your kid is going to take after momma alittle bit Naruto, the babys got a full head of moms hair" She told him as she deilver the shoulders and then the rest of the baby.

"Congradulations Naruto a healthy baby girl" She told him.

As Naruto cut the cord they all heard a thud Gaara had hit the floor after fainting"

"Told you so" Hiashi said with a chuckle.

Sakura took the little girl to get cleaned up as Tsunade finished delivering the placenta. After that was done the Hokage fixed the blondes smashed hand.

" 6 pounds 8 ounces and she has the prettiest blue eyes I have seen in a long time" Sakura said handing the crying infant to her mother as Hiashi slipped from the room.

"What are you going to name her Naruto" the Hokage asked.

Naruto looked out the window to see a familar red star in the sky "Uzumaki Hoshiko" and Hinata just smiled and nodded as her daughter nursed.

When he arrived in the waiting room Hiashi was bombared by alot of questions, about how Hinata was, what the baby was and so on.

"First off quiet down this is a hospital, second Hinata is fine and third it's a girl, 6 pounds 8 ounces, Hinatas hair and her fathers eyes" Hiashi told them.

Then they turned on Iruka asking who won the bet to which he replied the Shino was indeed the winner as he was also the first one to bet when Kiba brought it up, he also had just one several hundred dollars worth of ryo. He left after collecting his winnings. Tsunade arrived shortly after he left and they asked if they could see the baby.

"Well you guys can see them tomorrow right now it's family only and all three of them need rest" She told them.

They all left execpt Sasuke, Neji, Jiraiya, Hanabi, Iruka and Kakashi. Hiashi had left after the others had saying that he was tired and wished to sleep. Tsunade told them to be very quiet because Hinata was exausted (Yeah pushing a kid out will do that to you) and she needs rest. They walked in to see Hinata burping the little one, who in turn quickly fell asleep. Hanabi asked to hold her and Hinata gently set the infant in the childs arms. Everyone could see on her face that she could wait to become a mother. Sasuke gave a chuckle when he found out waht happen to Gaara but even he knew watching childbirth is hard. They all congradulated the couple that was until Hoshiko decide to wake up wailing. Hanabi looked paniced she didn't know what to do.

"Here hand her to me" Naruto asked and Hanabi quickly complied.

Naruto walked over to a rocking chair by the window. He pulled her in close and started to rock her, and he sung a familar lullaby the Neji couldn't help but smile at.

Natsuhiboshi,naze akai?

yuube kanashii yume wo mita.

naite hanashita.

akai me yo

natsuhiboshi,naze mayou?

kieta warashi wo sagashiteru

dakara kanashii yumewo miru

Natsuhiboshi,naze akai?

yuube kanashii yume wo mita.

naite hanashita.

akai me yo

natsuhiboshi,naze mayou?

kieta warashi wo sagashiteru

dakara kanashii yumewo miru.

(Natsuhiboshi, why are you so red?

Because i had a sad dream last night.

My eyes are red, from the tears i shed.

Swollen as I cry.

Natsuhiboshi, why you've lost your way?

Im searching for a child who's gone afar.

He cant be found.

Though i search allday.

My sad dreams come once more.)

Hoshiko fell asleep right at the end of the song as didn't Hinata.

"I think it is time we left" Neji told them.

They all nodded and Sakura carefully took the baby to the nursery. As soon as Naruto slid into bed with Hinata he was out.

End of flashback:

"Yeah I knew that Hinata was strong but to crush my hand like that jeez" Naruto chuckled.

"You should have seen Hinatas mother when Hinata was born, she said things I would have never thought I'd ever hear her say." Hiashi told him.

There was a knock at the door. It was Izumo with a message from the Hokage. When he arrived he found two cloud ninja and he placed his hands on his swords. He knew what the Cloud village tried to do to his wife to say that he didn't like them was a understatement.

"Wait Naruto they aren't enemies" Tsunade said when she saw him ready to arm himself.

"I'll believe it when I see it" Naruto said his feature starting to become visible.

Tsunade handed him a scroll

Hokage-sama

This is Nii Yugito and my brother Killer Bee both are jinchuuriki. Yugito was attacked by the Akatsuki a while ago but was able to escape. If you have received the letter it means that the Hidden cloud village has been attacked. I know we have not been on good terms since the last Raikage tired to have the girl Hyuuga Hinata kidnapped. I know that you have a jinchuuriki of your own and I'm hoping you could protect them.

I don't know if I will be alive after you recieve this if so please allow them to join your village. I know people especially the Hyuuga as well as some of the other clan heads, but I know that the Akatsuki will be coming to your village you will need all the help you can get.

4th Raikage

Naruto looked at them suspiously "Ok Hokage-sama if you think it is best I will help them but if they try anything with my wife or my In-laws I don't care if they are Jinchuuriki I will kill them. I'm going to go see my wife and then go home to my daughter" he said before walking out of the office.

"Yo whats his problem" Killer bee asked.

"He is married to the very girl your village tried to kidnap" the Hokage told them.

"Is he one of the people who hate jinchuuriki" Yugito asked.

"No he is the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi he's just afraid for his family" the Hokage said.

They both nodded their understanding the Raikage was one of the few people they trusted. He was one of the only people to ever show Yugito respect and not treat her like a monster and for Killer Bee it was his brother.

"Until I know what to do with you guys I'll have you stay at the hotel just steer clear of Naruto and the Hyuuga, a confrontation would not be good" She told them and they nodded.

It was a few hours after the cloud ninja left Takamichi arrived.

"Hokage-sama I must speak with you" The blonde Jounin spoke.

"What is it Takamichi-san I'm very busy" She said.

At this time Sasuke had walked up to the Hokages office thats when he heard something that would change his life.

"I want to tell Sasuke the truth about the night the Uchiha were destroyed" He told her.

A/N Hoshikos ability to use her bloodline early on comes from Kyuubis chakra following through her system during her time in the womb, she has only used it once so far.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 : The Truth about Cats and Dogs

Sasuke could not believe what he was hearing Takamichi knew something about the night that Itachi killed his family.

"I don't know all the facts Takamichi but I do know that the third said it was never to be spoken about again" Tsunade told the Namikaze head.

"Well they boy has a right to know that Itachi did not murder the Uchiha for power" Takamichi told her plainly.

"All I know is that he killed them in cold blood" She said.

"Then so did I, I helped him after the council ordered it" Takamichi yelled.

It was at that time Sasuke had heard enough he burst through the door "Ok I want answears now"

"Very well Sasuke since you are here I'm guessing you heard our conversation"Takamichi chuckled alittle

Sasuke was mad not only did he hear that the council had ordered the Uchihas to be destroyed but his best friends brother had a hand in it as well. Sasuke wanted to strangle this man right now but he knew he had to hear this story.

"Yeah I did and I want to know what happened and I to know it now" He said vemon lacing his voice.

"I will but first" Takamichi goes through some hand signs a seal appears on his throat " just so you know this seal give me a unpleasnt reaction if I lie."

"How do I know your not lying right now" He asked.

"Because Ibiki invented this seal" Takamichi told him plainly.

"I believe you" Sasuke said with a shudder he knew of Ibikis method of getting information so it would be in the jounins best intrest.

"Well as you know 9 years ago your brother and myelf were ordered to remove the Uchiha clan as it were. But for a long time your clan had been planning to overthrow the Hokage, your father was heading this coup" Takamichi told the boy.

Sasuke wanted so bad to scream out that it was a lie, but as the fact that the seal on his neck hadn't activated proved its truth.

"I always thought of my father as a hero and a just man" Sasuke said slightly in shock

"Your father a insane man who only cared for power just like most of the Uchiha" Takmichis face became hard as stone" He murdered his own wife for the Mangekyou Sharingan."

Sasukes eye became wide, tears streaming down his face and he stuttered out "H....he k..k..killed mom."

As much as Takamichi wanted to scream no he knew the boy need to hear the truth "Hai he did."

"I guess I'll tell you about that night"

*Flashback* The night of the Uchiha massacre.

"Itachi-san are you sure you want to go through with this" Takamichi asked his squad mate.

"Hai Takamichi-kun my loyalty is to the Hokage and the village, I'm one of the few Uchiha to understand that" Itachi told him.

Takamichi fixes his mask "where do you think they are keeping the Uchiha loyal to the village."

"If their not dead in the special dungeon under the jail, you go after them I'll clean up here and you can meet back up with me" Itachi siad before running off.

It took Takamichi about ten minute to get down to the dungeon were he found them. He sealed them into a large scroll "Summoning Jutsu" he slams his hand onto the ground summoning a medium sized toad (He hasn't gotten the fox contract yet) "Take this to to fire lord he's waiting for it" The toad nods it's head before poofing.

"Now to get back to Itachi" he adjusted is mask before dashing off towards his friend.

As the Jounin ran from rooftop to rooftop towards the Uchiha Estate when he noticed young Sasuke running through the streets towards his home.

"This is not going to end well" Takamichi thought to himself.

*Sasukes home*

"Itachi how could you betray your clan we are the elite the best in the village. We are worth more than the Hokage and all the clans combined" Fugaku yelled his voice full of rage.

Itachis eyes a hard full of anger as he looked down upon his mothers corpse. His father heard the comotion of the corrupt Uchihas falling and he hand done the unthinkable he slaughtered the mother of his children for power, proving to his eldest son the he was truly insane. Itachi gained his Mangekyou by accident when he killed his best friend Shisui when he tried to kill him on Fugakus orders. Fugaku was questioning his sons loyalty to the clan ever since he entered ANBU so he orderd Shisui to follow Itachi secretly and if need be kill him if his loyalty strayed.

"How can you kill the woman you claimed to love just for power and my loyalty is to the village father as is this clan duty" Itachi said clearly activating his sharingan tears streaming down his face.

"Your one to talk boy I heard you killed your lover for your eyes as well" Fugaku said with a chuckle.

"Aoi is alive and well father Takamichi made a false body to keep Shisuis death from coming back on me" Itachi told his father.

The Uchiha head could not say anything to that as Itachi ran him though the heart. Itachi sensed a small bit of chakra near the door and he knew it was his little brother. He released a large amount of killer intent hoping it would scare him off when he heard the doors start to open. He knew he had to think fast so he slid into the shadows.

Sasuke forced himself into the room after seeing everything he saw outside nothing prepared him seeing his parents lying dead on the floor. Itachi saw his little brother in shock he knew he couldn't tell him the truth because of Danzo he knew about the corrupt ANBU head but he didn't have any proof to convict him on anything. The council had said they would keep Sasuke safe after he left the village. He did trust the council except for the Danzo, the thirds team mates and the civilian council, but he didn't have much choice he decided to exit the shadows. Sasuke stares up at his brother and the fact that there are tears steaming down his face.

"Onii-chan what happened mother and father their" He didn't get to finish a shuriken cut his upper-arm.

Sasuke grabbed his arm as his older brother spoke "Foolish little brother" and changed his Sharingan to the Mangekyou but before he used his Tsukuyomi Takamichi hits the young Uchiha knocking him out.

"Sorry I'm late Itachi-san the guards were more difficult than I thought" Takamichi said setting Sasuke upon the floor.

"I need you to use your bloodline genjutsu on him" Itachi says to his friend explaining what he wants Sasuke to remember.

"Are you sure Itachi-san" He askes.

"Hai it's better this way maybe one day he will clease my soul of this day and bring honor to this clan" Itachi said crying even harder.

Takamichi removes his mask and headband revealing what appears to be a scar on his forehead. The scar moves and reveals a cat-like eye "TENMAGAN" he says as he casts the genjutsu on the boy.

"There it is done" he told Itachi.

"Takamichi-kun look at me with your Tenmagan I want to give you a parting gift to protect my brother with" Itachi said.

Takamichi does as he's told he looks at Itachi as he activates the Mangekyou Shanringan, the pupil of Takamichis third eye goes wide and the turns blue. Takamichi closes his eyes and opens them to reveal the Mangekyou Shanringan the same as Itachi. Takamichi already knows the first Sharingan for his years of friendship between him and Itachi, he can also use the Byakugan after training with Hyuuga Hiashi his sensei. The only bloodline that he could not use was his fathers for some reason.

"So your still leaving huh" the blond jounin asked his friend deactivating his sharingan.

"Yes the way Sasuke looked up to father and the Uchiha, he will blame their deaths on me. I knew this when he came into the room" the Uchiha said.

"Well the genjutsu will stay in place until I die or his will forces it to break, but I'll watch over him as much as I can" Takamichi said.

"Thank you I just want to keep him safe until he learns the truth or he kills me" Itachi said with a sigh.

"I'll retire from ANBU after this and I'll try to get to be his sensei you have my word Itachi, you know I never go back on my word thats my nindo my ninja way just like it was my fathers" He told Itachi.

The two took Sasuke and Itachi left the village.

*End Flashback*

Sasuke could believe what he was hearing that entire night was a lie, his father killed his mother for power and his brother had a genjutsu placed on him to protect him. "Why did the council order you two to kill the clan, was it just for the coup planning or was there something else?"

"It's believed the were the cause for the Kyuubi coming to Konoha" Takamichi said "of course we now know that Danzo was the the spark that started the fire but we have found out that you father and several others fanned the flames.

Sasuke listened well "Itachi became a spy for us inside the Akatsuki along with Hoshigaki Kisame and have been relaying information to Jiraiya about their movements"

"So what happened after my brother left you told him you were going to try to become my sensei" Sasuke asked.

"Well the day after he left I made report to the Hokage and retired from ANBU, Danzo caught up with me in the hall an told me of a mission that I was to undertake" He said both Tsunade and Sasuke listened intently.

" I was told that I was to go a spy on the rogue Sannin Orochimaru and when I went back to the Hokage and question him about it he told me that it was true. I asked him to watch over you and Naruto while I was gone. I hadn't made it 20 miles from the village and I was attacked by ROOT, I killed them but I was badly wounded" He told them.

They wanted to ask him how he surivied but he held up his hand "Now is not the time for that, now I have things to do so I will take my leave" and he disappeard into a swirl of cherry blossoms.

*The Uchiha estate

Sasuke was laying on the bed looking at the ceiling he had told Sakura what he had discovered over dinner. They had been living together for about 9 months, Sakura was slightly upset that Sasuke has yet to propose but she knew he had a reason. They were quite intimate with each other.

"Sasuke you ok"

Sasuke looked up to see Sakura in her red silk nightgown standing in the doorway the moonlight shining through the window shwing off he beautiful skin.

"Yeah it's just alot to take in you know" he told her.

*Lemon Starts here*

She climbed into bed and looked into his eyes and just let him hold her. She leaned up and planted a chaste kiss on his lips. The kiss soon became very heated Sakura ran her tongue across his lips begging for enterance. Sakuras tongue slipped her loves mouth and dualed for dominance with his. Sasuke felt a tug on his shirt as Sakura tired to pull it off of him. When she did succeed she started to kiss and nip at his neck before kissing down to his nipples. She took one into her mouth sucking it and flicking with her tongue across the harding nub before playing with it's twin.

Sakura could feel him brushing up against her thigh giving him the trademark devious smirk that he had come to love. She ran her tongue down the waist of his boxers as she wrapped her hand around his cloth covered manhood gently stroking him. Sasuke loved the fact that she was a medic-nin she used her medical knowledge to apply pressure on just the right places to drive him out of his mind with pleasure, but also just keep him on the edge of orgasm. When Sasuke thought he was going to pass out from the pleasure she was giving him, she runs her tongue around the glans on his penis before lightly sucking on it. Sasuke moaned deeply as she took him deeper into her mouth, he looked down at her and he could see her looking up at him with expectant eyes like a child waiting for fresh cookies out of the oven. He loved it when she looked at him like that.

"OH GOOOODDD SAKKUUURRRRA" he moaned out as he shot his seed in her waiting mouth.

Sakura smiled as she swallowed his load and started to clean his shaft. His cock wasn't as big as Narutos but it got the job done, she still couldn't believe the size of Narutos dick when she gave him his checkups and what she could believe was that Hinata could take that monster. Sasuke had the third largest penis in their class the only two that were bigger were of course naruto and strangely enough Shikamaru. Her thoughts were interuppted by Sasukes lips wrapping around her nipple as a moan got caught deeping her throat. As she still had a clear head she did three quick hand signs as she cast a birth control jutsu as much as she wanted to be with Sasuke she just was not ready for a child. Her moaning grew to new heights as she felt his hand slip down her belly to her panties and the most intimate part of her being contained within them. She gasped as she felt him trace the engorged lips through the damp lace before pulling them aside and plunging his finger into her hot, slick core slow stroking and exploring her deep recesses.

She moaned his name to Kami herself, she loved when he fingered her he knew every spot that would make her toes curl and where to apply chakra at the right moment. She could feel the pleasure coil in her belly as she tired to hold of on cumming she like to make him work for the right to have intercourse. He removed his fingers so he could remove her panties before pulling her clit between his lips. Her head was swimming with ecstasy as he licked at her clit and returning his fingers into her depths. Sakura fought with all her might to keep herself from cumming wanting the pleasure she was feeling to last but she lost the battle.

"SASUKE" she yelled as her wet walls cleneched around his fingers.

He looked up at her with his trademark smirk "Do I pass my Hime."

She looked up at him as she spread her legs and pulled her folds open "Shut up and fuck me Sasuke."

Sasuke just nodded as he slowly made his way into her, she gave a small gasp as he streched her. She still remembered her first time with Sasuke, she wasn't as lucky as Hinata had been with her first time. Even though Sakura was very active in training and missions her maidenhood was intact when she and Sasuke had joined for the first time. She loved the way he filled her, the way his cock massaged the wet, heated flesh. He started off with almost at a slow pace and slow worked his way up to faster and faster thrusts. After about twenty minutes he started to alternate between slow and fast thusts, Sakuras head was in a fog of pleasure she had two smaller orgasms and she was about to have another big one. Sasuke was watching her face as her eyes flew open as she came hard, she always had her eyes open at that moment as he shot his seed deep into her belly.

After a few moments the turn to look at each other their sweat shimmering in the moonlight. No words were spoken but they looked into each others eyes just say I love you in so many ways. Sakura moved her head onto his chest and soon fell asleep to the soud of his heartbeat to which he soon followed her into the land of dreams.

*The next day*

Yugito was walking through the village looking for some place to have lunch Killer Bee had gone to the training grounds to work out and frankly she was getting tired of his constant rapping, he was a good friend and all but he could drive her up the fucking wall sometimes.

She rubbed her forehead "It feels so weird not have my forehead protector on."

The day she meet the nine-tails jinchuuriki the Hokage had asked the to surrender the Kumo bands as to not make trouble with the Hyuuga and Naruto. She could see why this Naruto person did not trust them after all he was married to the girl that their village tried to kidnap. Hell she could sense the power within the young man and she came to the conclusion she did not want him hostile towards her. She came across a little stand and there was a wonderful scent come from it. As she walked up to Ichiraku she noticed two you men sitting on the stools eating what looked to be a noodle like food, one had black bowl-cut hair and the other wild untamed brown hair and a large white dog laying at his feet. She walked over and sat down.

"How can I help you miss" Teuchi asked his new customer.

"I would like what ever their having" Yugito asked.

"Whats the matter girl never seen ramen before" he asked jokingly.

"Whats ramen" she asked.

Teuchi and Ayame looked at her like she was crazy.

"You've never had ramen" Kiba asked.

"We never had it where I'm from" she said sporting a slight blush as she looked at him.

"Whats wrong with me, why is my heart feeling like it's going to leap out of my chest" She thought as she heard a chuckle from the back of her mind.

A/N the Tenmagan (Eye of the Demon): is a extremely rare doujustu said to even surpass the Rinnegan of the six realm sage (father of all shinobi). Found in Demon country in the house of 9 priestesses. I give the User full nightvision, the ability to combine elements, Justu and bloodline copying. each house of the Tenmagan has certain abilties found in their eyes for example Takamichis eye can not only copy bloodlines but pass them on to other people. The other houses are still unknown.

I'm not making Takamichi to powerful yet while he can use the Sharingan and Byakugan he is like Kakashi, overuse can cause him to collapse. I took the look of the Tenmagan from the Jagan that Hiei uses, The eye is real and moves like a normal eye

please review


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Honey I'm home

Yugito heard her partner in the back of her head purring and chuckling, while she was having as far as she knew a full blow panic attack.

"What are you laughing at Nibi" Yugito thought at her bijuu.

"_**Nothing much kitten just the fact that your falling for dog boy over there, not that he's bad too look at MEOW**_" the two-tails tells her host.

"Your right he is cute but what would he see in me" Yugito said.

Nibi goes back to sleep leaving her host with more question than answers. Kiba had been looking at her for the past few moments wondering what caused her to zone out for.

"Hey you ok you zoned out there for a minute" Kiba asked her.

" Oh sorry I was in deep thought" She said sporting a light blush.

"Your ramen is getting cold miss" Lee told her.

Yugito started to eat her slightly cool ramen all the while stealing glances towards the young Inuzuka, he was at least 2 years younger than her but she still found herself slightly attracted to him. The raman was very good the shrimp earned a purr from her partner she saw they also had chicken which earned another purr from Nibi. After which she finished and paid for her meal and left.

*A hidden location in rain country*

"You look upset Pein-sama" Tobi said to his illustrious leader.

"Kohan, Sasori, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Deidara are dead Hidan might be as well and now I find out that Itachi and Kisame have betrayed us. Sasori, Kakuzu, and Hidan were killed by those fools from Konoha, Kohan was killed when Jiraiya-sensei and Deidara and Zetsu were killed the other day when Itachi and Kisame betrayed us" He told his orange masked suborednate.

"Do you wish for me to go after them Pein-sama" Tobi asked.

"No they are to far away for you to reach them, their proably half way to Konoha by now" Pein said with a sigh.

"Yes Pein-sama, it seems that the two and eight-tails are now in Konoha, as well as the nine-tails" Tobi said.

"Hmm this will make things more difficult for our goal to come to pass" Pein said.

"Pein-sama we already have the Ichibi, Sanbi, Gobi all thats left is the Yonbi, Rokubi and Shichibi. The other three are in Konoha, unfortunatly we do not know where the others are, we do know that the old man who holds Yonbi left Iwa some time ago but thats all I know" Tobi said looking up at his master.

"Take Susuki with you and try to locate the 4,6 and 7 tails but be on your guard Tobi"

A lusty voice comes from the darkness "As you wish Pein-sama" a young 25 year old woman black hairded woman exits the shadows, her eyes blazing with the Sharingan. She wraps her arms around around Tobi " Isn't that right brother dear" She says biting his neck in a sedutive fashion.

"Keep that up sister and we won't leave this cave till tomorrow" he told her cupping her ass.

"You too disgust me sometimes" Pein said with a sigh.

Tobi just chuckled "We have to keep the Uchiha line pure don't we"

" Not that pure now leave me" the Akatsuki head said before vanishing.

*Konoha*

Hinata was enjoying one of her few days off with her husband and her daughter, she was watching Naruto train his Genin team hoping to get them ready for the Chuunin Exams coming up in a few months so far they had completed 12 d-rank missions, 3 c-rank even a B and A-rank. She knew his team was tough, but she also knew the danger of the exams having gone through the twice and almost dying the first time through there were things about the team that had to be improved if they even had a shot of being promoted.

There was her cousin Hyuuga Hiro who of course was the teams Taijutsu expert, it was true that he had a slight ego but then again besides herself what Hyuuga didn't. Naruto had put him in his place quite quickly.

*Flashback*

"OWWWW WHY DID YOU HIT ME SENSEI" Hiro yelled rubbing the now large lump on his skull.

"Because you need to pull that stick out of your ass and pop that I'm the center of the universe bubble around you" Naruto said plain as day.

"But I'm a Hyuuga we're one of the best and top clans in Konoha why do I have to be paired with these losers" Hiro said glaring at Naruto.

He knew he was playing with fire after all his sensei was a clan head as well and married to his cousin and had the favor of the new clan heir Neji. He knew Naruto had his uncles favor as well as the whole branch family, Naruto and his brother removed the caged bird seals from the branch family as well as creating a new seal that would protect the Byakugans secrets but prevented control and harm to the bearer. All Hyuugas wore this painless seal, the Hyuuga family as truly in debt to the Namikaze and Uzumaki heads to even enter a clan alliance with them. The Hokage and the toad Sannin Jiraiya could also give him problems since they both look upon his sensei like a son

"Fine if you don't want to be paired with them I'll strip you of your rank and bar you for ever becoming a shinobi" he told the boy.

"WHAT YOU CAN DO THAT TO ME" Hiro said with fear in his voice.

"I can and I will if I feel that you would betray your comrades because of your foolish pride" the Uzumaki head told him, his eyes flashing between red and blue.

The boy tried to say something but Naruto cut him off "Just remeber this all of you those in the ninja world who break the rules and regulations are called trash... But... Those who don't care about their companions are worse than trash, remember that!"

Hiro looked a him with a sense of awe and now felt very foolish about what he said and his sensei was right he was trash at this moment in time.

"Now I want you to introduce yourself and tell me your hopes, dreams, likes and dislikes" Naruto said.

"What sensei?" the young Kunochi asked.

"Ok I'll go first to demonstrate" Naruto told them.

"My name is Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, my likes are my family, training and ramen. My dislikes are people who harm other for their own selfish reasons. My hopes and dreams are to one day become Hokage and surpass my father" Naruto told them "Ok pale eyes your turn" he looked towards Hiro.

"My name is Hyuuga Hiro my likes are training, my dislikes are people who look down on me because of my sister. My dream is to become strong in the eyes of my clan and be able to sign our clans summoning contract, also to become strong like my Cousin Uzumaki Hinata" Hiro said with fire in his eyes.

Naruto stared at him not knowing if he meant that last part or if he was still trying to get into Narutos good graces "Ok litle girl its your turn."

*End flashback*

Hinata knew of Hiros dream of signing the contract, very few Hyuugas were allowed to sign it the beasts were very picky about who was allowed to sign it. Her family held the contract of the Dinosaurs and the boss summon lord Shu was very anal you had to prove your worth in his eyes, only 9 Hyuuga were allowed to put their names down and one was her father. She also knew of his sister she was a very strong medic-nin traind by the Hokage in Hiros family the always praised her over him, she felt very sorry for the boy.

The next one that showed promise was Hayase Natsu the kunochi of the group she had a strong talent for Ninjutsu and she picked up on it very quickly. Poor Naruto could sometimes hardly keep up with her when it came to teaching her. In the course of a few monthes she got down all the gennin jutsu and even a few D-B-rank.

*Flashback*

My name is Hayase Natsu my likes a learning new Ninjutsu and Taijustu and having you as my sensei, my dislikes are people who look down on other because of what clan they are from or what bloodline they have" she glared at Hiro "my dreams are to create a justu that is my one and to be a strong kunochi like my mother was."

Naruto knew of the girls mother she was a jounin that was killed when Suna and the sound invaded. Her father is a ANBU captian so he isn't home very often. He also knew she looked up to him because he had killed the one who killed her mother.

"Ok it's your turn little man"

*End flashback*

Then there was Fuumi Daichi he had very little Ninjutsu and his Taijustu was almost nonexistant but he was excellent at Genjustu much to her husbands dismay. It was a well known fact the Naruto sucked at and with Genjutsu so he enlisted the help of her sensei Yuuhi Kuranei. She helped Naruto teach him new genjutsu which he absorbed like a sponge. Though she had to laugh at the boy alittle because he always sported a lite blush when ever her sensei was near him, Naruto told her why when she first asked him about it.

*Flashback*

"My name is Fuumi Daichi my likes my sensei, learning Genjutsu and playing shogi. My dislikes are sweets, my dream is to be a Genjutsu master like Yuuhi Kuranei and to one day be in the ANBU" He said sporting a lite blush when he mentioned Kuranei.

"Oh boy he's got a crush on Hinatas sensei" thought with a long drawn out mental sigh "Ok meet me tomorrow at training ground 13 for your first mission"

"Excuse me sensei why at the training grounds" Natsu asked

"For you Genin test survival training" he told them plainly.

"WHAT WE ALREADY TOOK THAT TEST" Hiro yelled.

"No you took the test to graduate from the academy, this test is to see if you have the right to wear this" He said pointing to his forehead protector "Meet me there a 6 am and don't eat breakfest you'll only puke it up"

And with that Naruto disappeared in a swirl of leaves leaving three very stunned Genin behind

*End flashback*

Hinata chuckled at the thought of their test it was the standard bell test but with a twist it was through the whole village. They each got a wrist timer set to noon and then had to try and get the two bells from her husband much to Tsunade-samas dismay. The destruction that those Genin caused was beyond anything that she had expected. Hiro went off on his own but Natsu and Daichi teamed up and blew holes in several buildings, several villagers had the minds screwed and one poor cabbage salesmans stand trashed and him weeping over his cabbages(can you guess what this is from) . They got the bells and Hiro got tied to the post.

Tsunade had a few choice words for the Uzumaki head an he just grinned and told her that he wanted to see how far they would go for the missions and as a team. His grin vanished when Ichiracku banned him for the ramen stand for a whole week because of the trouble his students caused the look on his face was priceless. Natsu and Daichi work perfectly in sync while Hiro through a little intense training and sparring learned some new found respect for his team, he also learned not to piss off Naruto-sensei for fear his Hidden Taijutsu (You know which one I'm taking about.)

*Konoha village gates*

"How does it feel to be home Itachi-san."

"I feels nice, I can truly say I've missed my home village" Itachi with a small smile.

"You just want to see her again don't you" Kisame said with a naughty grin.

"True but I don't know if she still feels the same about me I mean I have not seen nor spoken to her in 9 years" Itachi said sadly.

"You Itachi true love lasts forever, but hey what do I know I have never been in love."

Itachi and Kisame walked through the front gates under a transformation jutsu as a pair of old men, they long burned their Akatsuki uniforms but kept their rings to turn into the Hokage. They walked through the village heading towards the tower when they saw Naruto, his wife, a team of Genin and a baby attached to Narutos chest in a harness. They also noticed the two swords attached to the jounin, Itachi quickly remember that they once belonged to his friend Takamichis stepmom Uzumaki Kushina AKA the Red Death of they Konoha ANBU.

Kisame smirked at his partner "looks like the Uzumaki brat has been busy Itachi-san and it looks like he snagged himself one hell of a babe."

"That babe is my old senseis daughter so watch your tone Kisame, that brat is know by the looks of it a Jounin now and those swords"

"What about them"Kisame asked looking at them.

"They are Agni and Rudra and they belonged to his mother, by chance of have you ever heard of the Red death" Itachi whispered to his partner.

Kisame paled at the name, it was one feared by the seven mist swordsmen. The Red death was know for her brutal and swift killing method she had been said to have the highest killing record out of the hidden villages. She had even taken the lives of four out of the seven mist swordsmen. Kisame had a new found respect for the brat if he had mastered those swords he wanted to spar with him something fierce.

"You can test your skills with him later right now we have a job to finish" Itachi said walking towards the tower.

Upon arriving they were stopped by the desk clerk but a quick Sharingan genjutsu and they were on their way up. Entering the Hokages office they found both Team 7 and Narutos team and family.

They both had the same thought "well this is going to be a problem."

*village gates*

A small group of ninja stop at the gates the men all have forehead protectors with three wavy lines (Hidden Hot springs village) while the women and two children are behind them.

*Yuki are you sure this is where he was last spotted* A tall man asks.

"Yes Sakuya he was here" The long black-haired one said.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Demons and Spirit kings *lemon*

All Itachi could think was "Oh shit" as he entered the Hokages office. On one hand he had to deliver his final mission statement to Tsunade, but on the other hand he had at least four people who wanted to kill him and two of them are Jounin.

Naruto was the first to act as he drew his swords "Come for me again Itachi well I won't go quietly" he said as he charged the two missing-nins.

Itachi didn't have time to defend against Naruto speed but he was lucky to have Sasuke jump in and deflect Narutos swords with his Kusanagi and sash.

"Stand down Naruto he's not our enemy isn't that right nee-san" Sasuke said with a smirk.

Itachi walked over to the Hokages desk and deposited the six Akatsuki rings in front of her before dropping to one knee "Uchiha Itachi returning from Akatsuki spy mission Hokage-sama."

"Do you have info on their plans Itachi-san" Tsunade asked.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama I can only discuss that with you and Jiraiya-sama as per the Third Hokages orders."

"Very well Itachi we will discuss it later Hoshigaki Kisame state your business in Konoha" Tsunade asked the fish man.

"First off I'm with Itachi his is my partner and I helped him gather Intel for you, second I want to retire from being a ninja and third I want to spar the son of the infamous Red Death" Kisame told her.

"For the first and third requests I see no problem but I'm wondering about the second please elaborate" Tsunade asked him.

"I've been a mist Jounin for about 20 years and I'm tired of being their lap dog, if it is alright with you I'd like to retire here and possibly teach kinjutsu at your academy" He asks politely.

Naruto was watching this the whole time making a lick of sense out of any of this, if it was physically possible everyone in the room would have seen smoke pouring from his ears as his brain overheated.

"Well you are wanted for the murder of the Daimyo"

"Allow me to explain the Mizukage at the time lets just say he was a few hand signs short of a jutsu, he thought everyone was plotting against him. He made a story about how bloodline limits would bring another war to the land of water; it was just so that they could rise up against him. He thought the same thing about the feudal lords. I was just following orders and when things started to look bad for him he blamed me for trying to destroy his country" Kisame told her.

"I see so you would like asylum here in Konoha, we are already on tense lines with the Mist since we found two mist jounin spying near our gates. There is a new Mizukage in office for the last year. Do you still have your orders from that mission?"

"Right here" he opens up his belt pouch a produces a scroll.

"Alright you will be under surveillance for the time being, I will process this and then you will be on probation do you understand" Tsunade said sternly.

"Hai Hokage-sama" He said with a bow.

"Very well everyone expect Kakashi, Itachi and Naruto please step outside and Jiraiya stop peeking in the window and get in here" The Hokage yelled at her old team mate.

When Jiraiya entered Tsunade asked Itachi for his report, he was unsure with Naruto in the room but the Akatsuki were after him so he had a right to know.

"It seems Pain is trying to create the ultimate bijuu by fusing all nine together into a great weapon" Itachi told them.

"That's crazy only Kami can control the bijuu fully" Jiraiya said slightly sick at what his old student was trying to accomplish.

"That is not entirely true Jiraiya-sama" Itachi said.

"What do you mean" Tsunade asked.

"Kami did not create the bijuu but she did create the ones who did" Itachi told her.

"So who created them" Naruto asks

"The five spirit kings Suzaku, Seiryu, Genbu, Byakko and the Kirin created the from not only their own children but from some of the most powerful summons" Itachi told them before continuing "Kami created them to help balance nature and it's order, but when man grew powerful they made the bijuu to keep their power in check and to destroy those who break natures taboos."

"What are nature's taboos" Naruto asked.

"One word Orochimaru his quest for Immortality was the worst crime in nature to commit it is one that can destroy the very foundation of the world" Itachi told him.

"So which demons are they children of the spirit kings" Jiraiya asked slightly curious.

"Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi and Shichibi" Itachi said.

"So the others are summons"

"All except for Shikaku he was human, he was a priest from the Wind country he was near death but he wanted to protect his country and all the beings in it. Upon the last months of his life he came across the Kirin and told him his wish it was grant but the power was to much for him and he turned it a mindless killing machine" Itachi told them

They sat and took in this new information before Naruto spoke up "how many bijuu do the Akatsuki have."

"They have three they should be looking for the other three but Kisame and I reduced their forces so it should take them longer" Itachi told them.

"So they have three and we have three I guess we have to try and find the others" Jiraiya said.

"No me and Kisame found two of the others. One is with Suzaku, the other is engaged to the lord of the hidden waterfall village and the Yonbi is traveling so we haven't pin pointed him yet, but that is not the worst part" Itachi told them. "Uchiha Izuna and Uchiha Susuki are part of the Akatsuki."

Upon hearing those names Kakashi turned green and Jiraiya turned and vomited out the window.

"Ok I'll bite who are they" Naruto asked.

"They are Sasuke and my older sibling's twins to be exact" Itachi said "They are also some of the worst murders in our clan's history."

Naruto eyes got large as he listened on "They are about 4 years older that myself when Sasuke was just an infant they murderer their best friends for their Mangekyou Sharingan and then made love in their victims blood, when they were found they were leaving the village they killed quite a few Uchiha before disappearing".

Naruto was now feeling ill before speaking up "Compared to them Orochimaru was completely sane."

"Yes they are almost Sannin level now I can't even hold a candle to them" Itachi told them.

"Very well we will research all the legends on the spirit kings return here in the morning is that understood" Tsunade told them

"Hai Hokage-sama" all four said.

*Outside the Hokages office*

"Kisame Naruto will spar you tomorrow so go to the Hotel and wait I'll be returning to the Uchiha estate with my brother" Itachi told his partner.

*Uchiha compound*

The two Uchiha brothers walked down the stone roads towards the home of there birth.

"So I guess Takamichi told you of what really happened that night based on your reaction in Tsunade-samas office otouto" Itachi asked.

"Hai nee-san he told me about father and his treachery and how he killed mother for those cursed eyes of ours" Sasuke said looking away fro his brother.

Itachi looked at his brother "What do you mean our eyes are you saying you have achieved Mangekyou Sharingan"

Sasuke turned to his brother showing his new eyes instead of the normal sharingan it had turned into a multi-pointed star, but was even more unusual was the red of the eye was on the inside of the eye instead of the black like normal sharingan.

"Hai nee-san" Sasuke said with tears welling slightly.

"How did it happen Naruto is still alive" Itachi asked confused.

"Back when I was with Orochimaru I had made a friend with a young woman in the base, she annoyed me at first but we started training together and became real close like best friends" Sasuke said before anger splashed across his face "that was before the bastard snake used her for an experiment and I had to take her life."

Itachi saw the pain of his brother "Don't worry otouto he'll get what's coming to him."

"Naruto already destroyed him" Sasuke said before going into what happened when Orochimaru kidnapped Hinata and Sakura, he didn't know what happened in Narutos mind so he left that out.

Itachi was impressed by his friend's younger brother able to destroy one of the Sannin an ex-Akatsuki member. Sure he had fused his power with Kyuubi but still the Uzumaki head had skills that could not be denied.

*Namikaze estate*

Naruto was sitting at his desk going through a small mountain of paper work one was even a peace treaty from Iwa, after they heard what he had done to Orochimaru the Tsuchikage thought it would be better to have him and his village as an ally instead of an enemy. He was debating on accepting or not but he would have to have Tsunade there to add her signature to the document.

Also there were a lot of clans wanting to get arranged marriages to his daughter wanting to ally themselves to him and his power, but he of course refused every one of them.

"Ugh I need a break" Naruto said slamming his head into the desk.

"I can help with that Hoshiko is still at fathers we've got a few hours till she and your brother get back" Hinata said standing in his office door way in nothing but a bra and a pair of almost see through thong panties.

Naruto just looked at her with a lustful smile. He knew Takamichi was at Ankos and he would be out for most of the night and probably well into the next morning. He didn't have to worry about Hoshiko her grandfather took great care of her. There was an incident a month ago where one of the Hyuuga elders tried to harm her. Hiashi had caught him and sent him to both Ibiki and Anko at the same time to drive the message home.

Naruto moved his papers to the side as his wife strutted into the room closed the door fast behind her. When Hinata made it the desk her husband grabbed her and pulled her to him kissing her with unbridled passion before lowering them to his desk.

Bryan Adams- Heaven

Oh - thinking about all our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free

Naruto let his lips travel from her lip to her cheek, before kissing and nipping down her neck. Hinata was giving her light moans feeling her husbands teeth travel across her heated flesh. Naruto had reached her bra god how he hated these things he could never get one undone, he was beginning to think she wore them just to torture him. Hinata did wear these to torture her lover as much as she liked the feel of Naruto hand and lips on her breasts; she loved the look he got on his face whenever he tried to get one undone.

Naruto wasn't going to wait he hooked one of his claws under the middle and sliced it off. Hinata gasped before a large moan rang out deep in her throat as she feels him take one of her nipples between his lips and his a attentiveness was rewarded a thin stream of milk splashing over his tongue.

Now nothing can take you away from me  
We've been down that road before  
But that's over now  
You keep me coming back for more  
Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
Were in heaven

Hinata was swimming in a sea of pleasure when she felt Narutos hand slip under the waistband of her panties touch her hot, slick core. She loved his hands how he could make her lose control with the slightest touch. Naruto slowly dipped his finger into her opening this caused her voice to reach a new octave. After fingering her for a few moments he moved down pulling her thong off with his teeth before replacing his tongue where his fingers once were. After a few minutes of this she could take no more and released her juices into her husbands waiting mouth.

Naruto smirk was he watched her twitch with the last throes of her orgasm before disrobing himself "you ready for me love."

Hinatas eyes fell upon his hard length she spread her legs before spread her petals "yes give it to me."

And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
Were in heaven

Oh - once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Bring you up when you're feeling down

Ya - nothing could change what you mean to me  
Oh there's lots that I could say  
But just hold me now  
Cause our love will light the way

Hinata groaned deeply as she felt his length fill her every so deeply, she savored every inch. Naruto was thankful that Kyuubis chakra had healed her so well even after giving birth she was still tight as ever. He started off nice and slow, she groan when he withdrew and moaned when he slide back in. At her request he started to pick up speed he could see her trying to dig her nails into the wood of his desk. In the middle he got an idea and produced four shadow clones. Hinata was shocked to say the least two attached themselves to her nipples, one latched on to her clit like a pit bull with a bone and the final one offered her his cock which she started to swallow.

Hinata was in a haze between the suck and licking on her breasts and clit she was lucky to keep her mind on the cocks she was sucking and fucking. She had had two same orgasms and she was well on her way to a third.

I've been waiting for so long  
For something to arrive  
For love to come along

Now our dreams are coming true  
Through the good times and the bad  
Ya - Ill be standing there by you

"I'M CUMMING" Hinata yelled out.

Her inner muscles clamped down around his cock as both Naruto and his clone deposited their cum in to her mouth and pussy.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: The Dragon of the east

*Hokage tower 12:00 am*

Tsunade had been up most of the night researching the legends of the spirit kings and there locations. She found out that Suzaku was nesting in the mountains near Kumo; Byakko was in Forest country, Genbu traveled between Tea and Kiri. But Seiryu and the Kirin were no where to be found, the Kirin traveled between all the elemental countries but Seiryu who had been seen traveling throughout the fire country had disappeared 9 years ago.

"It's so strange that something that big and powerful could just disappear like that. The reports said he was last seen near the Valley of the end, but no one has seen him since" Tsunade said to herself sipping sake.

The legends also stated that the five kings gave their chakra affinities to the legendary six-realm sage the father of all modern shinobi, Suzaku of Fire, Genbu of Water, Seiryu of Wind, Byakko of Earth and The Kirin of Lightning. A prophecy she had found deep in the archives also stated that they would join their power five shinobi of their element to battle a great evil that would destroy the world.

Taking another look over the prophecy she started to think to herself 'maybe Seiryu found the one he was supposed to join with."

*2 hours later*

Jiraiya entered the Hokage tower to drop off a scroll on Tsunades desk that he had forgotten earlier to give her when he saw her sleeping at her desk; he just smiled before carefully picking her up and setting her upon her couch.

*Ankos Apartment 4 hour prior*

Takamichi had been lying in bed next to his sleeping lover for the past half an hour after their last love making session thinking about what had happened in the last 24 hours. He heard the voice in his head "_**I see your still awake hatchling I take it you have something on your mind**_."

"Yes Seiryu I do, I've been thinking about the Akatsuki and their plans, as well as the thought of going up against two of the craziest Uchihas ever to coming out of Konoha" Takamichi told his tenet.

"_**I understand my brothers and sister will need to find their partners soon, if your brother was not the host for Kyuubi and didn't have the wind element I would say he would make a perfect vessel. I think you should look into his friends may be you'll find some one**_" The dragon told his partner.

"Well my brother's wife will be perfect for Genbu her water affinity is almost on par with the second Hokage" he told the dragon.

"_**You have come along way since we first met hatchling**_" Seiryu chuckled.

"I remember that day very well" the blonde said thinking back.

*Flashback 9 years ago Northern Fire country*

Takamichi was kneeling in a small pool of blood his body surrounded by the bodies of five root members breathing heavily.

"I can't die here I have to protect Naruto, Danzou is up to something. I have to stand but my body feels so heavy" He said as his body falls to the ground "is this how I'm going to die by the act of a traitorous coward. I'm sorry father I have failed to you."

As he felt his strength start to leave him, he felt something else like the ground was slightly trembling. As he slowly tried to look up he saw a large form move towards him. Seiryu had traveled this land for many millennia but he had not expected to come across a battlefield upon his stroll. He would have normally just walked by without a second glance but he sensed the wind flowing from the half alive man in front of him and a strong will to survive. Seiryu became intrigued with the mortal before him.

What Takamichi saw was a large dragon whose thick scales were dyed a rich deep blue with crimson stripes decorated its hide. Its large wings and neck frill were an ashen blue with a deep purple-grey along the edges. Large back facing horns and crests crowned its huge head, but what fascinated and frightened him were its eyes. They looked to be like large molten pools, both beauty and power radiated from them. (Think an eastern dragon or a red dragon from Dungeon and dragons if you're into that sort of thing.)

"_**Mortal what is it you want the most that would convince me to save your worthless life**_" The large dragon said.

"T…to p… my brother from those who would hurt him from a curse he didn't ask for."

"_**And what is this curse you speak of**_"

"The Kyuubi" the blonde said.

"_**I see, very well if I told you I could save you and give you the power to protect your brother would you take it**_" the dragon asked?

"If I can protect him than yes"

"_**Very well**_" the dragon spoke before the stripes on his body glowed brightly before he turned into a bright multi-colored light and enter the young Namikazes body as glyphs started to appear on the young mans skin. He could feel his wounds start to close and his strength return.

Seiryu ran through his mind seeing the past of his brother and family also the recent Uchiha massacre and this new mission. He told him to continue the mission his Hokage had given him. He soon went on his way not knowing his being watched.

"I must tell Danzou-sama" the root member headed back to Konoha.

*End flashback*

"I will have to tell them about you at tomorrows meeting and then watch Narutos friends to figure out the ones with the proper affinities"

"_**That boy with the dog the Inuzuka he smells like an Earth affinity you may want to check on him**_"

"Hai Seiryu" Takamichi rolled over and went to sleep

*The next morning*

Naruto was lying next to his sleeping wife trying to figure out what was going to happen at the meeting with the Hokage and the fact that Itachi was back in the village and that Sasuke defended Itachi from him. He had to admit that Sasuke had been getting better with the cloth spear technique that he had been learning.

These spirit kings sounded quite powerful and if they could help stop the Akatsuki then Naruto would do almost anything to ally himself and his village with them. How could those fools think they could fuse the bijuu together as well as control them? They are forces of nature for crying out load no one can control them fully.

His mind then drifted to Kisame and why he wanted to spar with him, he of course knew of his mothers past and how she had defeated four out of the seven mist swordsmen. He himself had fought against Zabuza and even defeated Raiga did he want to test himself or was there something else behind it.

His mind the drifted to what happened after he and Hinata got finished with their love making last night.

*Flashback*

Naruto and Hinata are still lying upon his desk after their romp, the old ham harpoon still inside his wife and then they both heard it.

"AHEM"

They both turned to see Hiashi holding their daughter both their faces turned bright red.

"I would think it would be prudent to say lock the door next time"

*end flashback*

Naruto had never been so embarrassed in all his life.

*The Hokages office 3 hours later*

Naruto, Tsunade, Kakashi, Jiraiya and Itachi were sitting waiting on Takamichi to grace them with his presence before the Hokage had had it.

"ARGH NARUTO WHERE IN THE HELL IS YOUR BROTHER" the blonde yelled.

"Well he went to Ankos last night I'll be surprised if he can walk"

"I'll remember that the next time we spar little brother"

The all turn to see Narutos elder brother standing by the window.

"Well it's about time you showed up Namikaze" Tsunade said sternly.

"Sorry Hokage-sama I didn't sleep much last night" Takamichi said bowing to her.

"Well I did a lot of research on the spirit kings last night and found a general area of where they are located expect of two of them The Kirin and Seiryu I have been unable to locate. The Kirin moves around all the countries and Seiryu has just disappeared" The Hokage told the group.

Takamichi turned to the group as the glyphs on his body began to glow "That is not entirely true Hokage-sama."

They all looked at him unable to form a sentence.

"Nine years ago after the Uchiha incident I was attacked by ROOT and left to die Seiryu came upon and then sealed himself into me to save my life" Takamichi then started to tell them the story of what had happened in detail.

They all looked at him in awe and then Tsunade went into the prophecy then turned to Takamichi for more details.

"Well we need 4 people with Earth, Water, Fire and Lightning affinities to merge with the other spirit kings they will give the chosen certain guidelines that they will have to follow to the letter or they will destroy them. Well I know Hinata has the best water affinity for Genbu and he is they most peaceful so she will be all right" He explained much to his brother's relief.

"So we need to find people who have strong affinities for earth, fire and lightning right Takamichi-kun" Itachi asked is teammate.

"Hai Itachi-kun the Inuzuka heir smells strongly of earth he would be the perfect vessel for Byakko, you Itachi have a strong affinity for fire and your brother for lightning so you to could be vessels for Suzaku and Kirin" The Namikaze head told them.

"Very well I will discuss this with Hinata, Kiba, Sasuke and you later Itachi but right now I want to tell me can we fully trust Kisame I know he was your partner and he got a raw deal from Kiri but I need to know if he will turn on us" The Hokage asked the Uchiha head.

"Without a doubt I will vouch for him, he will not betray us"

"Very well seeing that he makes it through probation I will instate him in the Academy as a Kenjustu instructor" Tsunade said.

"I have a quick question Itachi why does he want to spar with me so bad. I mean I've already fought two of the seven mist swordsmen Zabuza and Raiga and I know my mother defeated the other four, is he just wanting to spar is he looking for something more" Naruto asked.

"Well he has always wanted to spar against your mother ever since he heard about her defeating the rest of his team while he, Raiga and Zabuza were else where. But I wants to fight you even more because I can sense that you are well on your way to surpassing her" Itachi told him.

"Very well, tell him to meet me at training ground 7 this afternoon we will spar then, if this is all Hokage-sama I need to speak to my father-in-law and I also want to spend some time with my daughter" Naruto said.

"Your dismissed Naruto"

Naruto turned and walked out leaving the others to discuss on more relaxed terms.

"So Takamichi-kun how strong is you little brother now I can see he's a Jounin but where would you place his strength" Itachi asked.

"Well He does have the title of Jounin but he's strength is close to Sannin, grandfather here was thinking to take him to Myouboku Mountain, the home of the toads for Sage training" Takamichi told him.

"Sage training could take years but for what I understand for the info I gathered from the Akatsuki we may only have a matter of months a year at the most" Itachi said.

"That would normally be true Itachi-san but Naruto learns justu at an alarming rate. Hell he learn the Kage bushin in an hour and Rasengan in a month where it took me about 2 years and Jiraiya-sama almost 3" Kakashi said.

"I guess I can pull it off" Itachi said with a smirk.

*Training ground 7 that afternoon*

"I've been waiting to take you on for a while brat and you better give me a workout" Kisame said removing Samahada from his back.

"Funny I thought that was my line, now don't let me hurt you to much" Naruto said unsheathing Agni and Rudra, getting into his stance.

The rookie twelve were watching from the sidelines with their senseis, the Hokage, Jiraiya and the clan heads. Anko, Takamichi and Itachi were sitting in a tree waiting for the action to take off.

Kisame and Naruto stood there for a few minutes until a breeze blew through the clearing, several leaves fluttered towards the two combatants and right as one leaf blew between them they were suddenly clashing witch shocked not just the onlookers but both the Uchiha and Hyuuga head who had their doujustu activated and the couldn't pickup their movements.

They unlocked themselves.

"You got some serious speed there brat this is going to be fun" Kisame said with a chuckle.

"I am to please" Naruto said before rushing with a roar towards his opponent.

**A/N sorry for the long wait I've been trying to come up with more plot for this** **chapter for a few weeks and I just got it together today. If you like this story you might like my other story Washed Ashore On Duelist Kingdom, a reader affected story.**

**Please review no flames just construtive critsim. **


	30. Chapter 30

Sorry for taking so long I have been busy as hell with work and life. The Kisame and Naruto fight took up 3 pages and 3 months to write so I hope it pleases my readers.

Chapter 30: The Firestorm

Naruto rushed Kisame and with great speed and strength beating Samahada repeatedly trying to push Kisame back. The onlookers could see Kisame's feet making trails from where Naruto pushed him back about a foot.

'This kid is good I'd better not have Samahada eat his chakra I want to see what he can do' Kisame thought to himself as he defended against Naruto's assault.

Naruto ignited Agni and took a long arching swipe at his opponent missing by mere inches, searing his clothes.

"That's a point for me Kisame" Naruto said with a smirk.

"It seems so gaki but I still have a trick or three" the shark man said with a chuckle as he swung the large blade shaving off Naruto's Jounin vest.

"Well enough of this warm-up lets kick it up a notch" Naruto said to the man as fire and wind engulfed his blades turning them into a pair of wicked looking red and blue scimitars. (A/N yes the take the form of Agni and Rudra from DMC3 but without the faces, instead have round jewels in the swords colors).

Everyone that was watching minus Sasuke and Hinata were looking dumbfounded, hearing that the intense beating they had just witness was just a warm-up. Kisame knew he had to be careful those blade were sporting some nasty edges, he was quickly brought out of his thought as he heard from above "AERIAL CROSS."

He looked above him Naruto had his swords in an X fashion before releasing a powerful blast at him. Kisame had to be quick if he was hit he would be in a world of hurt. He dodged only to have the blonde on him again he brought his sword up to block just in time Naruto's came at him his arms moving in a blur, his swords the same in a colored perspective. Underneath Kisame the ground started to feel the abuse forming a growing crater under the former mist Jounin.

Kisame waited for an opening, it was small but a opening just the same to kick Naruto away from him, to which the young man flipped to right himself and called out "CRAWLER" as he plunged his blades into the ground as large pillar of flame barreled towards the man.

"AW COME ON MAN" Kisame said flashing through some hand signs "WATER STYLE: Bursting Water Collision Waves."

Kisame expelled a large amount of water to douse Naruto's flame.

"I had forgotten you could use water affinity, well that sucks I don't know any earth style jutsu I guess I'll just have to use some of my stronger techniques" Naruto said.

Naruto moved his swords to the right of him and quickly put himself into a spin creating a large vortex of heat "Twister time" he said as he launched it.

'Crap my water style is useless again wind style attacks I guess I'll just have to overpower him' he thought as he barely dodged the whirlwind.

His thoughts were cut short as Naruto flung himself towards the shark man at break neck speed. He went to block but the momentum and shear force of the collision of Naruto's blades upon his caused him to lose his footing and fly into a nearby tree.

'Man I'm gonna be feeling that in the morning' Kisame thought.

The exchanged went on for several minutes both jounin doing heavy damage to the other. Everyone stared dumfounded at the two it was an even tie.

"It's a tie but for how long" Sasuke asked himself.

Kiba looked at the last Uchiha "what are you talking about."

"You know that Naruto's father was called the Yellow Flash because of the fact that he left a yellow flash when he used his trademark Flying Thunder God Technique" Kiba nodded "well I nicknamed him the Firestorm because of the sword technique he can use it's not perfected yet but if I were to classify it I would say it to be a high S-ranked technique on just it's shear destructive powers."

Everyone looked at the young heir like he was crazy but then again Naruto had a way of surprising everyone. Hell they all knew that his Rasen-shuriken is an S-ranked technique as well. Hinata looked at her husband with awe so did his squad, they knew he was powerful but not this powerful.

The fight continued for almost an hour and Tsunade could only think 'man I'm gonna need a bunch of earth affinity users to fix this mess.'

Naruto was getting beyond frustrated with the fact that, yes he had landed several good hits on Kisame but he was not making any headway against the man.

Kisame was thinking along the same lines as Naruto he knew that both he and the teen were on there last legs and low on chakra.

"Hey Kisame you might want to avoid this next attack, your strong but I don't think I could survive a direct hit from it" Naruto said connecting his swords before leaping high into the air spinning the furiously.

Sasuke stared wide eyed "KISAME GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE."

Kisame didn't have to be told twice he could sense the amount of chakra being pulled into the blades, he knew right then a there if he had more chakra for a high level water technique he could survive but at this moment he knew. He gets hit, he dies it was that simple.

Naruto let loose his attack right after Kisame bolted to a safe distance. He launched a huge tornado of fire and wind (think Inuyasha's backlash with fire instead of just wind) "FIRESTORM."

As the leviathan of flame connected to the earth it let loose a shockwave rocketed though the area creating a large dust cloud. It took about 10 minutes for the dust to settle what was revealed shocked everyone; there was a 35-foot scorched crater where the attack hit. Naruto was on the ground groaning, but Kisame was up against a tree and he did something people expected Hinata to do and to which he promptly fainted from not only shock but exhaustion.

The rookie 12, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Itachi and the sensei's as well as the clan heads could on just stare at the amount of shear destruction the two had left in their wake. Lee was looking that he wanted to spar with Naruto in a taijutsu match. Naruto's squad thought that they needed to ask for more training for the chunin exams in a few months they could be facing some powerful genin and they needed to be ready, because people die in this exam. Hinata was fuming about how reckless her husband had been and when he was able to move again she was gonna give him an earful.

Takamichi was sitting with Anko in a large tree he turn to her "pay up."

She growled at him slap a roll of ryo into his hands "lucky bastard."

The clan heads were looking like fish gasping for breath.

"Take these two to the hospital for some treatment and rest" Tsunade said before turning her gaze to the Namikaze head "and make sure to tell your brother we have a council meeting in the morning."

Takamichi and the clan heads all groaned but he reluctantly agreed to pass on her message.

*Konoha hospital 2 hours later*

*Naruto's room*

Naruto had been listening to his wife chew his head off for the past fifteen minutes and he knew better than anyone to interrupt her. His father-in-law, brother and cousin-in-law were all sitting their laughing at his plight, while his sister-in-law was playing with his daughter in a chair.

"So what do you have to say for yourself" Hinata asked her husband her byakugan flaring with her anger.

"Well I finally mastered the firestorm though" Naruto said with a cheesy grin only to be rewarded with a brain buster punch to the head courtesy of his wife.

The others in the room laughed though Hanabi just shook her head, apparently pregnancy had left Hinata with a slight temper when it came to her husbands well being.

"Adults" Hanabi sighed but quickly shut up when Naruto and Hinata flashed her a look and then she remembered what Naruto caught her and Konohamaru doing several months ago.

Hiashi looked in confusion as the others in the room laughed.

*Kisame's room*

Kisame had regained consciousness.

"Ugh I felt like I got hit by a tsunami" He groaned out loudly.

"That's what you get for picking a fight with Uzumaki-sama he has grown strong since our last encounter. His squad will grow strong under his tutelage" Itachi told his partner.

"That last attack it seems beyond S-class, he's surpassed his mother in power. I heard the stories about her from the other 6 swordsmen but from what I have seen he's going to put her to shame." The fish man replied.

"So it seems he'll be Hokage before he knows it, I know he'll surpass the Hokage before him and hopefully lead this world into a new age of piece" the Uchiha head spoke.

"I hope that day comes soon Itachi I really do"

*Two day's later*

Naruto had been released from the hospital and wanted to get in some heavy training but he knew his squad would be looking for more training for the up coming chunin exams, so he decided to up the ninjutsu training.

*Team fox's training grounds (that's what I'm naming them) an hour later*

Naruto was sitting on a large stone waiting for his team to arrive, he had sent summons to tell them to arrive for advanced training those who were late would be punished. He used his advanced hearing to pinpoint their feet as they flew down the path.

"Did we make it on time" Natsu asked breathing heavily.

The blond jounin smirked looking at his watch "yes you did with a second to spare."

They gulped at his sadistic smirk that spread upon his lips "today you will be learning your elemental affinities and how to use them in jutsu and if you get them right before the chunin exams I will, with they help of some others be teaching you elemental jutsu."

Their eyes got wide elemental training usually came when you became a chunin; they all were excited to see what new techniques they could use.

Naruto hands them each a slip of paper and they look confused.

"Push your chakra into it and depending on what happens we will know what element your chakra is attuned to" he told them.

Daichi went first his paper crinkled in on its self "Looks like you're a lightning type Daichi, that's understandable with your genjutsu usage."

Natsu went next hers burned on the edges but then crumbled into dust "Wow looks like you can use earth and fire types on equal ground, which means you may be able to combine them into a new element."

Hiro went last his paper spilt in to before getting slightly damp on the ends "And it looks like Hiro is a major wind type with a slight water affinity. Looks like me and you are going to be spending a lot of time together working on you Wind style jutsu."

Hiro could only gulp he knew what kind of task master his sensei could be.

"Go eat and be back here in two hour's and we will begin on your training you know what happens if your late" He told them before disappearing in a flash of flame.

*Ichiraku's*

"I wonder what kind of training sensei will be teaching us" Natsu asked her team in between slurping her noodles.

"Could you at least swallow before speaking, from what Neji-sama has told me elemental training is difficult to do so whatever it is it will be challenging" Hiro told her.

"I hope I can do it all I really good at is genjutsu" Daichi said kind of weakly.

"That's not true Daichi while you excel at genjutsu your taijutsu is getting better and your ninjutsu is getting more powerful" Natsu told him.

They heard a voice come from the kitchen "everyone has something their good at and something their bad at, but you have the choice to improve or let yourself stay where you are."

Daichi looked up at the old ramen cook "I used to tell Naruto the when he came in here after failing at something and look at him now he went from dead last at the academy to being one of the most powerful ninja in the fire country. The only stopping you from getting stronger and achieving your dream is you."

Team fox was looking at their sensei in a new light they all knew he had a rough time growing up and hearing how he worked through his problems they all wanted to grow strong and become great shinobi.

After eating they return to their training grounds to see their sensei chatting with two other jounin, one was Naruto's old sensei Hatake Kakashi and a brown haired man they recognized as they had seen him speaking to their sensei before but none of them knew his name.

"Team the three of us will be training you in your elements. Daichi, Natsu you will be training with Kakashi and Yamato here since they both know earth, fire and lightning jutsu. Hiro I will start you on your wind manipulation so lets get started" Naruto told his team.

They separated into two groups Naruto and Hiro in one and the others in the second.

*with Hiro and Naruto*

"Ok Hiro wind manipulation is one of the hard elements to harness do to the sheer power it has wind is an all around attack type though many use it for mid range. There are techniques like Hien which is a close range taijutsu in which you push wind chakra in a weapon to extend the length and sharpness of the blade" Naruto told the boy who looked and nodded.

"Then there is the Great Breakthrough jutsu which is most mid to close range and finally we have the Pressure damage Jutsu which encompasses all three" he continued.

"So by the sound of it wind style is the most versatile" Hiro said.

"It is" he told the boy a he hands him a leaf and to which Hiro looks at him confused.

"I want you to cut the leaf with your chakra that is the first step in your training, and for right now your not allowed to use your Byakugan to him your training this must be done by you" he said showing the boy how to do it.

Hiro looked at him with surprise he knew that the Byakugan would help him see just how to do it, but then he wouldn't learn on his own how to do it, to which he got straight to work.

*with group two*

{A/N I'm pulling these training types out of my ass I don't know if this is how they train it's my variant}

Kakashi was standing with Daichi he had just started to explain lightning chakra to the boy.

"You need to fill the air with you chakra and try to flare up little lightning arcs around you, but be careful Lightning style jutsu are some of the most dangerous to use do to its unpredictable nature" the silver haired Jounin to the boy.

'Damn you Naruto threatened my beloveds to get me to train his students, if anything happens to my books there will be hell to pay' Kakashi thought.

*with Natsu and Yamato*

"Ok Natsu I want you to push your chakra into this boulder and shatter it then we will get to your second stage of train. Earth justu is mostly for defense and attacking your enemies with surprise, you need to be able to change the composition of the earth to suit your needs" Yamato told the girl.

Natsu went over to the large piece of stone and began to push her chakra into it and to Yamato's surprise thin cracks began to appear but not much else.

'She is strong with her earth side, and she has equally strong fire, I can see why Naruto called me I can help her use them both to create and new element this should be fun' he thought.

*Back with Hiro*

For the last twenty minutes Hiro had been trying to cut the leaf but he hadn't even gotten even so much as a small tear. He felt his Byakugan flare with his frustration, but he quick made it go silent.

"Sensei what am I doing wrong" He asked.

Naruto smiled "well when I was doing this exercise a good friend Sarutobi Asuma told me to make it thinner and sharper and that's all I'm going to tell you now get back to work."

*back Daichi and Kakashi*

Daichi had been working just as long as Hiro had but he was making a little better progress, while he had not made any arcs but his hair was standing a little from the static flowing through the electrified atmosphere around him.

Kakashi was surprised about this he could feel the electricity flowing around the boy 'he's getting the hang of this exercise really quickly, well he is a genjutsu type so his chakra control should be top notch maybe I should talk to Sakura to give him some medical ninjutsu.'

*back Natsu and Yamato*

Natsu was making more headway that her teammates the cracks were getting bigger and deeper until the damn boulder blew apart causing her teammates to halt the exercises to look at her in surprise.

She heard her sensei call out to her "Hey good work Natsu head on home and be back here bright and early for your next stage of training."

She nodded she felt exhausted breaking that boulder took a lot out of her she could us a good night's sleep.

'That girl sure is something, even though breaking the boulder nearly wiped her out she was able complete the exercise on the first day. Training her will be fun' Yamato though to himself.

*Dusk*

It was almost dark when Naruto called training to a halt "Ok you two that's enough for today why don't you guys head home and get a good night's sleep be back here bright and early tomorrow.

After the boys left he turned to his old senseis "So what do you think?"

"Daichi is progressing very well faster than Sasuke did, but I think we should ask the Hokage or Sakura to give him some Med-nin training" Kakashi told his former pupil.

"Natsu has progressed faster that I thought possible she will be a heavy hitter I can tell" Yamato told him.

"Ok be ready to go early in the morning, oh and Kakashi if you're late this gets it" Naruto said holding his autographed limited edition volume 1 of Icha Icha paradise before disappearing in a flash of lightning.

All Kakashi could do was cry and walk home defeated.

Ok I'm implementing a new poll for who gets with who.

first part

Kisame/Kurenai

or

Kisame/Ayame

and

Kakashi with who is left.

to those who are reading my Washed ashore on duelist kingdom I'm sorry for taking so long, but that story revolls around the readers reviews. I am still re reading the series so I can make it good for you guys, but like I said with the limited reviews I get I have a hard time coming up with ideas for you guys.

till next time

Please R&R


End file.
